Fire Emblem: Twisted Truths
by PureTrash202
Summary: A road best to not be traveled; A mistake that could never be forgiven; A faith that couldn't be shaken down, even by the prospects of decency itself. The world that Corrin knows will only crash down, revealing its sinister and dark tones as she is forced to move against the flow of time to stop the coming conflict. (This is a more darker AU of Revelations)
1. Chapter 1-A New Beginning

Hey there you guys! Hope you all are having a great day today!

So, for a while, I really haven't had the courage to do this…..Or the patience. But I'm gonna at least try.

So yeah!

I'm here to announce the new Dark Revelations story, with a chapter by chapter format. And complete with new twists and a hopefully fleshed out story, I'm hoping that this will entertain you as much as more edg-...

*Ahem*

Exciting chapters.

Northern Fortress

Location: 5 day walk from Castle Krakenburg

2 day ride to Castle Krakenburg

In place since King Xander the III (out of the 10 that have existed in history).

Since its inception, the large fortress has been used to house people who could not pay out to debtors in time. Many who are sent here are often stated to not come out for years at a time due to the vicious cycle of debt.

However, after the prosperous actions of King Marx prior to the Regalia War, it was made a meeting ground for all Nohrain assemblies if the throne room were to be assailed.

It would also house those who have been ousted by the Nohrian court or those placed in contempt.

Many of the previous Kings of Nohr placed unworthy or unfit brothers in these halls, deeming them against the crown or a moral liability.

It now houses Princess Corrin, whom is often a heavily debated subject of whether she deserves the right to hold as much sovereignty as Princess Camilla, due to her being older than Lady Elise and claimed by King Garon.

Though due to the common people of the region and the royal family, the nobles and senators were forced to welcome her into their nation.

She currently resides here until she can better improve her health and her contributions to the Nohrian army.

—-

"Well….you seem to be keeping yourself busy, now aren't you Corrin…?"

"Yeah! I've been out playing with Hinoka and Wil all day! We even went over to go play in the garden fields! You should have been there Big Brother!"

"I honestly wish I could. Father seems to be getting a bit more rigorous with his training, and even Master Asami is cranking down on me." Ryoma had said with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aww….Can't you ask them to let you play once and awhile? Besides, it gets boring when you aren't playing with us…" Corrin said with a slight pout, crossing her arms as her cheeks had puffed out.

In response, the prince had simply chuckled before placing a hand on her head and rustled her hair.

"I'm afraid that my Father wouldn't let me do so so easily. After all, I'm the apparent "heir" to the crown. As such, there's no reason for me to keep "playing" like a child." Ryoma said with a sad sigh as Corrin frowned up at him.

"Well that's no fair! You should be able to play as long as you want!" She spouted out, Ryoma only chuckling as he stood back up to his full height.

"Trust me….I honestly wish that I could relax along with you guys….But things are...starting to become dangerous around here. They want me to make sure I can wield Father's blade in 3 years time. And because of that, my time is becoming a bit more strained than I thought it would." Ryoma said as Corrin looked down to the ground and pouted once more.

"So does that mean you can't spend with us anymore?" She asked as Ryoma had only bent down to her level once more before putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...I'm not saying that now. I'll always make sure to make time with all of you. It's just going to be a bit less often. That's all." Ryoma said, trying to console the young girl the best he could.

"...Alright...If you say so Big Brother…

But you've got to promise!" She said as Ryoma had raised an eyebrow.

"I promise Corr-" He began to say before Corrin nodded her head no.

"I mean it Ryoma. I want you to pinkie swear me, alright? That way you can't break it." Corrin said, only causing Ryoma to give her a sideways glance.

"Corrin, even that sounds a little-" He began to say before he was interrupted once more.

Corrin had simply given him the biggest puppy dog eyes that she could, which had eventually had its effect on the prince.

Soon enough, he had raised his pinkie finger to wrap it around Corrin, albeit while rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Ugh...Alright. I promise to never break this pinkie swear, for as long as I live." He said as Corrin had cheered happily before she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

At this, Ryoma couldn't help but wrap his arms back and smile down at her.

"And I meant what I said. Even though things might get busy, I'll always be there for you three. I swear it."

It had been a calm and cold day at the Northern Fortress. The soft array of bleak and dark colors had only added to the icy yet dulled attitude that came with the place. Snow had covered the rooftops of the massive fortress, capping the top of the ramparts with a fresh layer of snow.

Snowflakes had fallen from said rooftops and from the sky, painting the landscape in a dazzling white.

Inside the fortress had been a young woman that had been tightly wrapped within her cover. Her body had been cocooned in the thin sheet, most likely trying to conserve what warmth she had received.

Beside her and at her bedside had been her two most loyal servants, Jakob and Flora. Both had been adorned with their typical work outfits. Two people, and two of the few people she could call her allies and friends.

"Milady…."

"Mmmm...Come on you two...Give me five more minutes…" She muttered as she burrowed herself deeper into her covers.

At this, both Flora and Jakob had sighed as they exchanged a brief look of annoyance before Jakob nodded his head towards her.

Flora acknowledged his nod with one of her own as she raised her hand towards Corrin.

"Well….you do know how we wake up slugabeds in the Ice Tribe, now don't you Milady?" Flora teased as Corrin had simply burrowed even deeper in her cover.

"Do your worst!" She sleepily called, her voice being a bit muffled by the cover.

"Well….She certainly did ask for it." Flora said as she raised her hand near Corrin's shoulder before closing her eyes.

In not time flat, her hand had begun to propel a cold mist that began to hit Corrin's unfortunately exposed head. And in seconds, the young dragoness had sprung awake, her eyes wide with her body shivering a bit.

"Alright, alright! I'm up you two." She called out as Jakob and Flora had both stifled a giggle to avoid displeasing her further.

"Sorry milady. You left me with little option at that point. Besides, you wouldn't want to miss your meeting with your siblings today, now would you?" Flora asked as Corrin's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh gods! That's TODAY!? Oh man, I completely forgot! I have to get ready!" She exclaimed as she sprung out of bed and began to make her way to the closest to pull out her signature outfit and armor.

"No need to find your way to the closet milady. Your outfit is already been cleaned and shined for your meeting with your siblings. We've also managed to set up your meal for this morning as well before you meet up with Gunter." Jakob said with a smile and a bow as Corrin had smiled up at him.

"Thanks you two! You guys are the best!" Corrin said as she hugged the both of them tightly, her infectious smile even causing Flora to crack one.

Jakob, however, was in awe as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Thank you milady! Your words do give me the strength to go on! I barely deserve the affection!" He said with a flair of over-exaggeration as he bowed once more.

Flora, however, had simply sighed and rolled her eyes at Jakob's words before smiling and handing Corrin a towel.

"And here's the towel for the bath. We don't exactly have the luxury of warm water today milady. Sorry milady…" She apologised as Corrin waved her hand nonchalantly.

"It's fine you two. After all, you can't just make it appear for me instantly. I really appreciate both of you helping me out." Corrin said with a smile as she began to grab the outfit that Jakob had set out for her.

It was a beautiful array of silver plated armor that had been mainly focused on the protection of her torso and pelvis.

Alongside it had been a pair of gauntlets that came up to her elbows, as well as plated leggings that extended down to her feet.

It was a wonder for whichever blacksmith had crafted this armor, but she was nonetheless lucky to have something at least half as extravagant as what Leo or Camilla wore.

She the began to make her way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind her while she prepared to strip herself and enter the bath.

Flora had simply watched the young dragoness close the door to the shower before she slumped down to the bed in a bit of exhaustion.

"My...She certainly seems spirited today, now doesn't she?" She giggled to herself as before she dustedoff her skirt and turned to Jakob.

"How could she not? Being kept within this fortress is enough to make the notion of leaving it seem like a grand occasion. Besides, we both know how much she yearns to be with her siblings. They are the light in her life after all." Jakob said as he began to make his way down towards the main foyer.

"I suppose so…" Flora said as she looked out the window for a brief moment, her mind and sight wandering to the distant snowflakes that fell outside.

"Well, I'm off to help the stable girl welcome our esteemed guests. I'm guessing I can trust you to gather Gunter from his training so that he can escort Corrin to them...right?" Jakob asked as he placed a finger on his chin.

"Oh! Yes! Forgive me Jakob. I was just….thinking to myself for a momen-" Flora said as she stood back up to her full height and rubbed her arm sheepishly.

"It's quite alright. No need to explain any further though. Now...shall we?" He asked as he moved towards the stairs that led to the lower level.

"Of course." Flora said as she began to descend down the stairs with Jakob following close behind.

As the two had walked, Flora had kept her gaze down at the floor, her thoughts once again consuming her. Jakob had taken note of this as he let out a long sigh.

"Gods Flora. If you want to state it already, then state it. What's been bothering you as of late to where it makes you look so dejected?" Jakob demanded as Flora had sighed as well.

"It's….concerning my home tribe. I'm concerned about returning to them after this year. After all, my purpose for being here could spell some...complications. Even though I've done it every year since my arrival, I fear it won't be as simple as before." Flora said as Jakob had raised an eyebrow.

"Ah yes. The Ice Tribe has gotten a bit more passionate in their distaste of Nohr, haven't they? Indeed, a bold action to be sure. And being that you serve Nohrian nobility while being the chieftain's daughter no less…." Jakob said as he stroked his chin and closed his eyes while he spoke.

"It sickens me to this day that I've just become a prize to taunt the Ice Tribe with. Now it feels like my own people have somewhat ostracized me. It was my father that was the one to reach out to me and sit down with me during my annual return last year." Flora muttered as she clenched her fists.

"And just for that reason alone they abandon you? I wish I could act surprised, but it still seems like a bit much." Jakob scoffed as Flora had simply clenched her fists.

"Well, it certainly does go a bit deeper than that. But I can tell you're already starting to grow vexed because my mouth keeps running...right?" Flora said as Jakob had only given her a satisfactory smile.

"My Flora, you really are starting to understand me!" Jakob said before he looked up to the see that their pathway had divulged.

"Well, I'm off to Lilith. Oh, be a dear and mess with that pack of dust and bones now will you? He still has yet to get off from that snide remark of his." Jakob said as Flora had simply rolled her eyes again.

Corrin had been laying in the bath, looking up at the ceiling of the bathroom. The cool water had been rather comfortable, despite what Flora had said earlier.

It provided Corrin a brief moment to think about what would come to pass.

Even if Xander's training had been incredibly hard on her and a full day of it would probably make her muscles scream….It was still time that she could spend with her family.

Even though Leo and her got on each other's nerves at every moment, she still felt that she could learn a lot by reading alongside him. They even seemed to share the same interest in romantic comedies, but he didn't like to make that similarity very common….funnily enough at least.

Or even a rousing game of chess could be entertaining for her...Granted if Leo made a wrong move on purpose once and awhile.

And whenever she got to help Elise with playing any sort of game with her, it was a delight. It was pure insanity for any grow man or woman to still end up feeling angry or hateful after talking 5 minutes with the young Nohrian princess.

Their visits had been the highlight of her life in all honesty, and she loved every moment of their stays. Even with all the tiny caveats within them.

Eventually, Corrin had gotten out of the bath, grabbing a rag to dry off the water that had still clung to her body.

After a few moments, Corrin reached for her undergarments, bra, and the undershirt and pants. Funnily enough, all four of them had been colored a dark black.

After placing those on various parts of her body, she grabbed her gauntlets, metal leggings, and body armor.

While it had been a bit of a tight squeeze compared to to the last time she had worn it, it still fit well enough with her figure.

"Ugh...I definitely need to let Jakob know that this should be resized. I guess I could put an order in if I have the time later on I guess." She said as she finally put on the rest of her accesories, all finishing up with her signature cape that came down to her upper back.

She then stood up to her full height, admiring herself in the mirror as her eyes scanned over her image for anything that looked out of place.

"Alright….That was the easy part of today though. Too bad that all of this prep is going to be ruined by the time I'm done training with Xander though." She said to herself with a sigh before she took a moment to look at the mirror once more.

Yet...as she stared at it...there was this faint image in her head that appeared.

" _We'll always be together...Right?"_

At that, Corrin couldn't tell why, but a small tear had run down her face. She slowly raised her hand to wipe it away, completely surprised by the sudden appearance of it.

"Huh? Did I just….cry now?" She asked herself before she held her head.

"Who was that person I was talking to in that dream…? Ryoma?"

These visions had been coming more and more for her. With each passing day, they would come in sporadic bursts during her dreams. At times, she could feel little to no connection to them whatsoever.

Yet there would be times, like just then, that she would begin to feel this longing sense of remorse or sadness.

After a few moments though, she quickly shook her head and began to put the rest of her attire on. Soon enough, she was out of the door and heading down to the mess hall to go ahead and greet Gunter and Flora.

After a bit, she had finally made her way down two flights of stairs to see both Flora and Gunter standing at the entrance to the Fortress, as they both were talking with one another over something.

"Ah, so you're due back in a few days, are you not? Shame on you Flora, leaving all the work on that boy and I." Gunter chuckled as Flora had crossed her arms.

"Are you stating that I have to handle everything around here? Now I know you're hoping that Jakob is within earshot." She replied back with a coy smile as Gunter had simply smirked.

"It is amusing to go at each other like so. A verbal debate with him can entertain me for an hour rather than waiting on a command from the nobility. "

"That's right….They shifted you to under Lord Xander's command last year, didn't they? As his guide of sorts rather than trainer, no?" Flora askedas Gunter had nodded his head in conformation.

"I would hardly say that I'm needed for the position. I'm a capable fighter and leader, but he far outshines I in the knowledge of combat and discipline. In my own words, he shall make a fine King when the time comes for him to ascend…..Certainly better than his Father no doubt." Gunter said as Flora had crossed her arms.

"We'll just have to see if he actually acknowledges his people….I highly doubt that he can be anything more superior than his Father." Flora said in a dismissive manner.

"That is the question, yes. But I believe for what little time they had, he's been raised well enough by Katarina. I believe he has the opportunity to swing either way…" He mused to himself before he turned around to see Corrin approaching where they stood.

"Gunter!" Corrin said with a happy smile as she ran up to the old man, wrapping her arms around him as a daughter would to her Father.

"My, my….It's been a few weeks since I've seen you. How have things been holding up for you my lady?" Gunter asked as the two parted, with Corrin standing beside Flora.

"It's the same old-same old over here. But that's not what's most important though. I want to hear about what happened with you though!" Corrin said, her eyes practically stars at that moment.

Gunter and Flora had both chuckled at this, as Flora had took a step backwards towards where the stable girl was waiting.

"I suppose I should leave you tow to our own devices. Your siblings should be arriving fairly soon." She said as Gunter had nodded his head to show thanks.

"Well...if you wanted a good tale, then I suppose you came to the right place. You might want to listen a bit closer though." He said as he hefted his Steel Lance off of his back and on the floor before he began.

"Our company had made it to the outer reaches of the Nohrian landscape, as we were tasked with uncovering a few strange phenomenon occuring with the sightings of strange beasts that resembled the Daemons from yonder lore.

We heard the stories of a not only a river...but a sea of fire and molten lava that separated their domain from ours."

"The Daemons…? I've read about them in the Nohrian textbooks Leo sends to me! Aren't they some kind of evil race that turned on humanity a long time ago?" Corrin asked as Gunter had nodded his head in confirmation.

"Many in Nohr would agree with your sentiments My Lady. That being said, the subject of our kinsmen, those being the Daemons and the Dragonborn are controversial subjects. More so here than in any other nation due to Nohr's inherent distrust of the entities." Gunter explained before he cleared his throat.

"But regardless….onto my tale. The company had stumbled upon an area that had overlooked this supposed "sea of fire". Yet, before we could investigate, we were intercepted by a loud voice that spoke with a presence that was twice as commanding as King Garon." Gunter before as Corrin's mouth went wide in awe.

"Wait, who was it who commanded you all to leave?" Corrin asked as Gunter simply smiled down at her.

"Well...I suppose we'll have to save that for later My Lady." Gunter said with a small smile as he looked to see that the door to the mess hall was opening once more.

"It seems that they arrived. We'll have to delay that ravishing and possibly exaggerated tale for later." Flora said as she placed her hands behind her back in a formal manner as Corrin's eyes had lit up once more.

The huge doors that had been encrusted with multiple tattered forms of tapestry had slowly swung open, their impact with the walls behind it resounding throughout the entire room.

And soon enough, the sound of hooves could be heard before chattering to a stop, a few familiar neighs being heard.

"They're here!" Corrin said with a bright smile as Gunter had simply chuckled while placing his hands behind his back in his typical stoic pose.

In a matter of a minute, the four royals had all appeared in their signature outfits.

The first two had been a tall young man that looked to be in his late twenties, as shown by his stern demeanor and expression, as well as the expression on his face. At his side had been the ethereal blade Siegfried, a weapon that had been feared throughout the Nohrian empire as the blade that cut down many a fool.

To his side had been a woman adorned with brilliant and revealing dark black armor with a similar color scheme to the young man.

Whilst the man had seemed quite exasperated on his entry, the woman seemed to be quite content with it all. Even chuckling could be seen.

A bit behind the two had been her other two younger siblings, the both of them bickering with one another over some trivial matter.

"I swear sister, you have more pestering questions than kids half your age! I've already given you a novel depicting how the process of the weather works."

The young man that had spoken out first had been clad in a dark armor similar to Xander, albeit with less enthusiasm and change in color. He also had adorned a cowl around the nape of his neck, with his blonde hair being cut in a bowlish shape.

His expression had noticeably showed irritation, a look that Corrin had known all too well.

"Well at least I ask them! Besides, you're supposed to be the brainiac of the family Big Brother!" The young girl had said back at him, a cute pout causing her cheeks to puff up in frustration.

"I'm always eager to help you Elise….But even I have my limits if you manage to ask me a question every 5 minutes. I'm your Big Brother. Not an encyclopedia." He said with a sigh as he Elise had only crossed her arms.

Corrin had only chuckled at the antics of the two as they all had walked in, a smile forming on her face as she stood beside Gunter and Flora.

" _Things never change, now do they?"_

"Please you two...Let's not try and do this here. Not to say we have to make impressions, but try to uphold a little dignity."

"But Big Broth-!"

"But Xande-!"

"I swear you two. For all the bickering you both get into, you make me feel like we're a band of performers." Xander said with a sigh before showing a wistful smile.

He had then only looked up at Camilla, with the young woman expressing an expression of pity back towards the High Prince.

Eventually though, they had taken notice of Corrin, Flora, and Gunter, as Elise had rushed over to embrace her older sister.

"Big Sister!" She called out, causing Corrin to open her arms, ready to receive her hug. Soon enough, the young princess had wrapped her arms in a rather violent hug, practically spinning Corrin in circles from her momentum alone.

Eventually, Elise had stopped spinning and had simply settled with wrapping her arms around Corrin with a bright smile on her face.

"H-Hey Elise! It's good to see you!" Corrin said, albeit with a little difficulty due to the fact that her head was still spinning.

Despite the fact that she had tried to physically and mentally prepared herself for "Snug-A-Hug" Attack, there was practically no way for any person of her size not to be caught off guard by it.

"And she's still the same sweet Elise." Corrin thought to herself as a smile had formed on her face too as she finally regained her balance.

"I missed you soooo much! We have so much to do and catch up on! I even figured out this really fun game that we can do together! Plus then we can take out to eat and then-" Elise said, practically jumping with excitement before Camilla had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Perhaps you should give your older sister a chance to process it all…?" She suggested before Elise looked back up at Corrin and realized that she might have overwhelmed her.

"Oh...right….I'm sorry. It's just been a long time since we could visit her here." She said sheepishly as Corrin had rubbed the back of her head.

"It's fine Camilla. Really. I was just caught off guard for a moment. But from what I heard, it sounds like today is gonna be a blast!" Corrin said with a bright smile of her own, which could only be matched with Elise's growing one.

At that, Leo had finally walked over and chuckled to himself before he dusted off his outfit.

"It's shocking how similar you two are. Especially with that goofy grin of yours." Leo teased with a small smirk as Corrin and Elise had both pouted.

"What's wrong with being happy sometimes Mr. Doom and Gloom?" Corrin asked as Leo had simply looked up at her.

"A difference in irritation is certainly present. That can be proven without any evidence whatsoever." Leo replied back before chuckling at Corrin's adorable perturbed expression.

He then placed his hand atop her head and ruffled it, causing Corrin to blush a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"I missed you too Big Sister. And that expression most of all." Leo teased before he went off to join Xander and Gunter, whom were conversing.

Camilla had then turned to Flora, placing a hand on her hip.

"I see that you've been caring for our adorable little sister quite well in her absence. I can thank you for that, and for your continued service in the future." She said with a docile smile on her face, as Flora had managed to smile at her as well.

"Why thank you Milady. Your pr-" She began to say before Camilla cut her off completely.

"Don't get used to it though." She said, her demeanor instantly turning sour, and eerie and unsettling shadow being cast over her eyes. Not to mention that her eyes had shown with this sense of concealed anger and insanity.

Flora had only nodded in response, practically sweating bullets in response as she gulped audibly.

"Excellent~...Now, shall we make our way to the dinner table? I'm a bit famished from the journey, and I suppose we should let the others have their time together. I just know she's dying to catch up with her brother and sister." Camilla chuckled as she began to saunter over to the kitchen, Flora reluctantly following close behind with a look of both surprise and dismay.

"So Sir Gunter. I heard of your recent findings in the Aisle of Fire. I would say that they are fairly concerning. Almost as concerning as how dreary our situation on the people seems." Xander said with a slight sigh.

Gunter had looked towards Xander as he chuckled, though the latter part of his sentence had turned his expression grim.

"My Lord, you honor me too much with a title as that. Sir was what I would be addressed by my combatants and allies. You are my superior now as the High Prince.

But on that matter My Lord, I take it that the meeting with your father and his retainers didn't go well, presumably that is." He said as Xander had given a solemn nod.

"Our resources are dwindling Gunter. The people are content to starve, and soon the nobles will follow. That is, to say the people will simply lie down and wait for death to come at their door.

In a year's time, we could face the spark of rebellion if conditions cannot continue." Xander said as he clenched his fist before walking over to the window, beckoning Gunter over with him.

Eventually, the two had looked out the large window, with the looming presence of the Krakenburg Mountains ever present. And in those mountains was the distant Castle Krakenburg and the city surrounding it.

Even from a distance, it seemed dreary and bleak, the plains surrounding it making it even more so.

"And our situation cannot improve at this rate. Our mages can manipulate the land, but only with what is actually present. We will run out of semi-fertile ground eventually. Crykensia, Cheve, and Izumo can afford to only send supplies in limited quantities. I suppose that would be the reason why you and your elder siblings were called in." Gunter said as Xander had placed a finger to his chin.

"To my Father, there is only one option to keep our nation and people alive…

We have to go to war against the nation of Hoshido….But we're going to need the manpower and strategic positions to do so. And there are few ways to gain these….than the eventual takeover of Cheve. So too, has Father declared." Xander said as Gunter had let out a sigh of his own.

"I had thought that Cheve was going to be assimilated soon...But why such a rush? Has something come up with Chancellor Eindenburg?" He asked as Xander had cleared his throat.

"A revolution, I fear. And led by-" He began before he turned to see Corrin, Leo, and Elise approaching them.

"So that's where you two are! We were wondering why you had disappeared so suddenly." Corrin said as she looked up at Xander.

To her, it had actually been a bit surreal standing next to him. His last visit, she had apparently been 2 inches shorter due to some freak growth spurt she had. Now she even stood on equal footing with Camilla...without her heeled boots on that is.

"My! It seems our little princess has grown over since our last visit. One day, you might even surpass me in height." He said with a small smile, his expression brightening upon the sight of his family.

"I know right? And I LOVE her new outfit! Who made you it?" Elise asked, her eyes turning to sparkles as she zoomed about Corrin, touching various parts of her armor with a look of fascination.

"Well, I have to give credit to-" She began to say before she could hear a voice from the main door.

"Ah! Forgive me my Lords and Ladies for the wait. Your dinner awaits you in the room over to your left. The stable girl will watch over your precious steeds." Jakob had said, a tray in his hand and that courteous smile plastered on his face.

"You can tell us later I suppose. Shall we make our way over to the dinner table? I suppose that's where your servant and Camilla have run off to." Leo said as the group had nodded in response, following Jakob towards where the food had been stationed.

Eventually, all five royals and the three servants had finally made their way towards the main table.

The hall itself was just as massive as the greeting hall, but boasted a large table with tapestry ordaining the windows and drapes.

Not only that, but the insignia on the bottom had given it a more regal feel as well, not discounting its actual meaning of course.

The table had been packed with several food items, all donated by the royal family to be able to cook a successful meal for them. While they may have been meek and meager to some of the nobility, Jakob and Flora knew how to properly make any dish as exquisite as a royally prepared one. As such, the entire group had been thoroughly surprised to see these basic dishes come to life in such a way.

"Might I say...You're two retainers are excellent cooks. I wouldn't have thought that they could make dishes like these this delectable!" Leo said as he raised his soup spoon to his mouth and took another sip.

"And these biscuits are simply to die for. I wish I could cook anything this delicious." Camilla agreed before she grabbed another one to add on to her plate.

"I concur. Thank you both for making such a wonderful meal. You have the Nohrian crown's thanks." Xander said with a smile of his own and a quick bow of his head.

At this, the two butlers had completely different reactions.

Jakob had accepted the praise with a smile, bowing his head in respect as well, all the while Flora had looked towards the ground in a mixture of uncomfort and surprise of her own.

"Thank you all. Your words far exceed the amount of effort we put in. We are just glad that we could provide a meal to your standards." Jakob had said, speaking up for the both of them as Flora quickly nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding me? This meal is the best I've ever had in a long time! It's incredible!" Elise said out before finishing her last muffin.

"Oh? And the bruschetta I cooked for you last night wasn't worth merit then?" Leo asked as Elise's eyes had went to the floor.

"Well...uh...It wasn't bad! It was great even! It just wasn't that….memorable?" Elise stammered as she desperately looked over to Camilla and Xander for a bit of assistance.

"It certainly wasn't that bad actually. It just lacked a little panash in all honesty." Xander said, hoping to make it seem less average than normal.

"It was a bit bland, that I do remember darling. Sorry to say, but it was." Camilla said as she took another sip of her tea, which had only caused Leo to sink in his seat further.

Xander and Elise had simply shot daggers at Camilla, to which the aloof second eldest sibling had shrugged her shoulders.

"What? I was merely telling him the facts. No reason to sugar code everything I say." Camilla said as she placed down her tea cup.

"Well so much for cooking for you all. I suppose you can enjoy the chef's cooking more than mine back at the castle." Leo said as he crossed his arms and finished the rest of the soup with a sour expression on his face.

Of course, Corrin had leaned over a bit and placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled up at him.

"You know….Leo….For what it's worth… I don't think your cooking is all that bad. Just….not so good." Corrin said with a small smirk of triumph, which had only caused Leo to scowl at her.

"Oh, I see a petty streak here. What ever did I do to offend you Big Sister?" Leo asked as Corrin had rustled the top of his head.

"Nothing too major Leo." Corrin said with a shrug as she grabbed her plate, preparing to put it where the other royals had stashed their plates and dirty china.

At that, Xander had finally stood up along with Gunter, as both exchanged a nod before Xander had smiled.

"While this has been a wonderful dinner...I believe we should move onto the next event. After all, I'm eager to see this growth that Gunter has praised you for. I would hope it's more than growth." Xander said as Corrin had pumped her fist in the air.

"Fine then Big Brother! I'm going to come at you with everything I've got!" She announced with a proud and goofish smile, something that both Leo, Jakob, and Flora had sighed about.

Camilla then gently walked over to the three as she bent down to whisper something into Flora's and Jakob's ears.

"Very well milady...Staves on standby are going to be necessary in Lord Xander's training exercise.." Flora said with a nervous laugh, recalling the last practice session and how poorly it had ended for her liege.

She had come back with bruises all over her arm and completely exhausted to boot. Xander might have been holding back with his Bronze Sword, but there was no amount of depowering that could close the gap between the two in skill.

"Well….Let's hope for the best at least…."

—-

So yeah….that was Chapter One you guys. I honestly had a lot of fun writing this, and i have a lot of plans for this series. New events, villains, twists, and yes….even ships.

As you can see, this Dark Rev will actually make the canon characters besides Corrin and Azura relevant.

Some small things to mention though about this, as you've probably seen from this beginning.

Felicia isn't gonna be in the story. That's right, I got rid of your favorite waifu Kana. Deal with it-

This story is actually gonna start from the beginning rather than after chapter 6.

Character relationships/personalities are going to be a tad different.

Ex: Corrin and Leo get on each other's nerves, Camilla is a bit more...sassy is the way to put it, Flora is a bit more sarcastic.

Hopefully these aren't too drastic.

D. Gunter in general and the lore behind him. So...yeah. Gunter is going to be much more respected in the Nohrian army, which will come into place later.

Anyways, thanks for the read everybody. Chapter 2 is on the way….probably in 2 or 3 week's time. Expect a lot of Corrin's pain and Leo disappearing to fix his cowl-


	2. Chapter 2- A Harsh Lesson

Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter Two of Dark Revelations. I apologize once more that I wasn't able to get this out to you on time. Though, hopefully you all enjoy the story regardless.

Let me know what you guys thought about it. :)

Any constructive criticism is welcome here!

Castle Krakenburg

Location: 5 days walk from the Northern Fortress

5 days ride to the Ice Tribe

7 days ride to Macarath

Established under King Xander I in the era before the Great Schism

This castle was built as a testament to the battles fought here by the Ancient Dragon, Tenebris against the remaining forces of the Daemons.

The battle had raged on for several days and nights, until they forced the Daemons to retreat further southward.

The city itself is embedded on a mountain summit, with its inhabitants all living in colonized and well structured housing arranged in a circular format.

The region experiences wild temperature shifts, and can range from abysmally hot summers to freezing winters.

Currently serves as the capital of Nohr and the prime living quarters of the royalty that leads the nation of Nohr.

—-

"How disappointing sister. Where did all that apparent growth run off to? A fight must be won with more than a few inches and a smile after all." Xander had asked as he positioned himself to face the young dragoness.

Corrin had breathed heavily to herself, on her knees and rubbing her arm.

That had been the third solid strike she received from Xander, the former of which she had received on her back and on her left leg.

Granted, she was nearing the point where she would begin to swing desperately, and any semblance of control she had in the fight had waned faster than her endurance.

To the sidelines had stood Jakob, Flora, and Leo, all of which had looked at the fight in a mixture of dismay and disappointment.

"Come now Lady Corrin! You can't let him best you again!" Flora called out to Corrin, obviously trying her best to cheer for them.

"Oh how I've come to despise these training sessions. I fear it may take some time before the end result changes….I'm not one to enjoy seeing my lady getting pushed around by our Crown Prince." Jakob said with as sign as Leo had put a hand to his chin.

"It's not that she's inherently weak...No. It's how she fights. Naturally, she has much more mobility and is lighter on her feet. That being said, she lacks the ability and skill to break through Xander's defenses." Leo said as Flora had raised an eyebrow.

"I take it your speaking from experience Milord?" She asked as Leo had nodded his head in confirmation.

"You would be half correct on that. Those….are days better left in the past. That being said...Corrin will never be able to defeat Xander at this rate. Not with all of the novice mistakes she's making." Leo said, giving both the butler and maid to mull over.

"I know you can perform better than this Corrin. You've had multiple opportunities to turn the tide on me, and yet you haven't taken a single chance. If you aspire to defeat me, then I suggest you show it, Little Princess." Xander said as he raised his blade once more.

Corrin had slowly stood up as, hearing a crack as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Well that doesn't sound good…." She whispered to herself as she raised her blade once more, taking her offensive stance.

"Don't you think you could take it….a little easier on me Xander? *huff* I'm...sorta running out of juice here." Corrin said nearly breathlessly as Xander had let out a small chuckle.

"The break will come to those who deserve it little sister, and I'm afraid you're far deserving of it. Even if you're winded." He said as he raised his blade once more, it being but a dulled Bronze Sword.

"Besides. It would be remiss of me to hold back any further. Every battle is a fight for one's life, no matter the difficulty. I exhibit this amount of control over the battle because of your refusal to adapt." He said as Corrin had tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Adapt? But how? I can barely keep up with any of your movements, and I STILL end up on my butt in front of everyone." Corrin said with a pout as Xander had nodded his head.

"I beg to differ Little Princess. Instead of worrying about the gap in skill and efficiency between us, focus on what you can do to oppose that. Think of your strengths and my weaknesses." Xander said as Corrin had groaned.

"Not to sound bratty here….but you make it sound like it's easy to do so. I can't really find any fault with your fighting style." Corrin said as Xander had shaken his head and smirk.

"Oh really….? Well, let's go over them then.

A faulty strike, a dependence on my left arm for strikes, and overreliance on overhead swings decreased mobility, and relying on blocking full force blows rather than deflecting them. Just to name a few…..But of course...knowing is only half the battle." Xander said as he then charged towards Corrin once more, the young dragoness being caught off guard by his sudden movements.

"You must know how to use them to truly be a deadly opponent in combat." He said as he raised his blade for a strike towards Corrin's midsection, which she had just barely managed to sidestep.

The blade had veered back around after sending a whoosh of air from its initial swing, as it had been forced towards Corrin's shoulder.

The wooden blade had made contact with her shoulder, causing her to be put off balance for a moment.

At that, Xander had swiftly lowered his leg to perform a leg sweep, causing Corrin to fall to the ground once more.

Eventually, the young dragon princess had tried to get up before feeling something on the tip of her nose. At that, she had opened her eyes and rubbed the back of her head, seeing Xander with his "blade extended towards her".

"To analyze the opponent's moves, find their strengths and weakness, and use that to your advantage….Those are the lessons that Sir Gunter have placed with you, as have I at this point. Take them to heart sister, for they will serve you well." He said as Xander had offered a hand up to Xander.

Corrin had simply sighed, looking down in a bit of shame as she took hold of Xander and used him to get her footing back.

"Will do...will do. If it means that I get thrashed less in the future, then I'm all for it." She chuckled, rubbing her tailbone.

"I'm surprised that you lasted as long as you did though. You are, despite that last battle, quite agile. Perhaps I'll instruct Gunter to work with you more on that aspect of your fighting." Xander said as he brushed off his armguard.

Eventually, Leo, Flora, and Jakob had walked over to join Corrin and Xander as Flora had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You did your best milady. Trust me, it can...only get better from here!" She said, struggling to find something positive to say about her performance.

"Ah yes. With time does come experience milady. These training sessions only point towards the fact that you're improving and will continue to do so." Jakob said in encouragement with a small bow.

Leo then cleared his throat as he actually offered a smile to Corrin.

"I have to admit...You've gotten a bit better…." Leo said, trailing off for a bit as Corrin had smiled brightly up to him.

"Aww! Thanks Leo. It actually does make me feel a bit better-" She began to say before Leo had sighed.

"...But Xander's points do hold merit, however. Even in aspects that aren't swordplay, it's obvious to see that strategy is key in winning a fight. After all, without your strategy, you're essentially charging in blind. And no good tactician fights like Effie." Leo said as he crossed his arms.

"Whatever happened to those lessons of yours seem to be going one ear and out the other." Leo began to say with a teasing smile as he booped Corrin on the nose again, much to her chagrin.

"Wow….That had the makings of such a sweet comment...and then you ruined it." Corrin sighed as Leo's smirk had only grown wider.

"You actually expected me to give out a compliment for that? I think you're starting to confuse me for Camilla. You and I both know I like to tell the truth and only the truth."

"Oh hardy-har-har Leo. I'd like to see you step out there with nothing but a wooden stick and no Brynhildr." Corrin said with a pout, placing her hands on her hips while pursing her lips.

"Oh...It seems I've ruffled your feathers a bit...I suppose I better leave before I end up paying for it~"

"I understand that they have opposing ideologies milord, but do they really-?" Jakob began to say as Xander had placed his head in his hands.

"Unfortunately Jakob, they do. Every single time we come here in fact. It's as if Leo is the core central for bickering in this family. His older sister and younger sister can have debates for nearly a day and a half before quitting…." Xander had said in response.

"You would think they almost don't love each other….I wonder what keeps them from going at each other's throats?" Flora said with a sigh of her own as Xander had looked up at the bickering Leo and Corrin.

"Despite their incessant bickering, they are probably much closer and closer around one another much more so than Corrin and I are." Xander said as he placed his hands behind his back and brushed off his buckler.

"Would you stop teasing me already Leo! How are you gonna treat me like a kid when I'm older than you?" She asked, pouting once again.

"Not when you make that adorable face like that~! You're just asking to get ridiculed." He said with a slight chuckle before Xander had placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Please, you two….We don't have all day at this point…" He said in exhaustion, only causing Corrin to Leo to slowly comply with his demand.

"Sorry Big Brother…." Corrin said softly, her voice sounding more like a mutter than an actual apology.

"I apologize as well Xander…." Leo said in a sheepish voice, a bit embarrassed of having to be coraled in by his brother.

"Good. Now...since we're done with our training, we should head back downstairs. After all, I bet you would desire some time to rest and recuperate, right Little Princess?" Xander had asked as Corrin had nodded up at Xander.

"Trust me...That isn't really an option anymore...Heheheh…" Corrin said before laughing nervously.

"Well, I'm going to return back to the rooms that Flora had provided us with." Xander had said before he looked down to Leo.

"Which reminds me…..Leo. I'm going to need to speak with you on a few matters concerning Father and his new plan. If you have the time of course." Xander had said as Leo's expression had sobered up for a moment.

"Ah...I understand Xander. I'll be there momentarily." He said in response before turning back to join up with Xander.

At that, it had just left Corrin, Jakob, and Flora on the rooftop of the castle, a soft wind blowing between them.

"Shall I go run a bath for you again milady? Or get you a new set of day clothes for you to wear?" Jakob had asked as Corrin had looked up to him.

"You're a lifesaver Jakob! I could go for a bath right now. I feel like I'm a soggy wet piece of failure right now….

Eventually, Corrin had sat down in a small chair that had been facing opposite to both Leo and Elise, now feeling refreshed after a nice long bath.

Strangely enough, both had seemed vibrant, despite Leo being the one to scold others for their unrivaled happiness.

"Well, I'm surprised you showed up Corrin. After all, I thought you would have been a bit sour after what happened on the rooftop." Leo said in mock surprise as he leaned forward a bit, resting his chin on his hand.

"Well….even if I shouldn't come here because of Mr. Sarcasm….I still owe it to Elise that I come here. Besides...any moment with my family is still fun." Corrin said, her smirk turning back into a smile as Elise had waved happily up at her.

"That's the spirit Corrin! Don't let Old Man Leo get you down!" Elise had said as Leo had simply sighed.

"I see I'm a man of many names…" He said with a sigh as he sat back in his chair, opening his book open as he grabbed a map from the corner.

"It isn't the wisest decision to insult your instructor. Especially when he is one of your only ways of learning about the outside world...being that your library is absolutely atrocious in terms of diversity." Leo had said before he placed a small book beside Corrin and Elise.

"...Anyways….Let's move onto the actual lesson. That being the usage of tomes...and the effect they have on the body and their wielder. Turn to page 31, and then we can begin." Leo said as he placed his hands behind his back.

Corrin and Elise had quickly flipped to the page, as both of them had marveled at the exquisite language and pictures within it. Words that had little meaning to the two, but seemed to come alive with the calligraphy and complexity of it all.

"Now...as we know with magic...It is within every person. It is a source of energy that is theorized to represent our very soul and essence. That being said….Every person has a slight aptitude for magic, though for most...it is quite miniscule. As such, many cannot or choose not to pursue the arts and focus on the arts of physical weapons. Take Xander for example." Leo said.

"However, a chosen few among the population do have an aptitude for magic, and thus are much more gifted in being able to cast it. These people often dedicate themselves to becoming Dark Mages in our society, and are responsible for much of Nohr's survival in harsh conditions." Leo had stated as Corrin had tilted her head.

"So how do you know that you have the aptitude…? Does it just happen randomly?" She asked as Leo had nodded in confirmation.

"One can never truly tell until the person's early childhood. Typically, in times of war like these, during a youth's training academy...they wil often test them in their magical abilities." Leo said as he pointed to a passage in Elise's book.

"Often, they would be asked to study and memorize this passage, and then see if they could create the most basic form of a spell. And that would be called Ember." Leo said as he picked up the tome, as he closed his eyes and focused himself.

In a matter of seconds,a small wisp of a flame had appeared in his unoccupied hand as Elise and Corrin had both stared in awe.

"Woah…...That's so cool! So you're saying that kids all around tried to do the same thing, right?" Elise asked as Leo had nodded his head yes.

"Precisely….

Magic is the lifeforce behind every human being. We as humans were created with it flowing through our veins. Tapping into that power can allow us to access new forms of technology and an age of prosperity. It can give the power to change this world, far more than any simple sword or shouting barbarian can do." Leo said as Elise had looked up at him with a smirk of her own.

"That almost sounds like you don't like swords, Leo." Elise said as Leo had sighed.

"I'm not one to give them and their wielders the respect they have. The magic arts are often cast aside and are often demonized by those who refuse to understand it. Praise the valiant warrior, and let the younger mage be cast off into the shadows….It never changes from day to-" Leo began to say before he stopped himself, looking down to the ground before cautiously clearing his throat.

"Forgive me...I went off on a bit of a tangent there." Leo said as he turned to face the other way.

"Alright then….." Corrin had said with a raised eyebrow before turning back towards Elise who had worn the very same expression.

"Now...as I was saying...Magic can also be used to mend the hearts and bodies of the weary, and provide them a serene grace and quick recovery. Had it not been for the evolutions of healing magic in the past, Nohrians would have...again...perished." Leo said as Corrin had looked in awe.

"I knew that magic was powerful….But I never knew that it amounted to so much! That's...really cool actually!" Corrin said enthusiastically as Leo had simply chuckled.

"You're exactly correct. Magic is the cornerstone of both humanity's knowledge and ingenuity. With it, we as a race are capable of great change." He said as he placed his fist in the air.

"However...as you know….Magic itself can come at a g

"Now….onto the lesson itself. Last week, you both were coming close to forming the spark of an ember, that namely being you Elise. So I want both of you to close your eyes, focus, and ready your spell." He instructed.

Soon, the two of them had closed their eyes as they took hold of their tomes, focusing their energy towards the palm of their unoccupied hand.

"That's right you two. Feel that wave of energy and guide it to where you want it to manifest. And then once you have it there, shape it to your will and release." Leo said.

Both girls had closed her eyes, feeling the exact same process that Leo had described. The feeling of that energy within the base of their stomach traveling through their veins, eventually feeling it starting to pool within the palms of their hands.

"Now...do you feel that energy moving through your body?" Leo asked as Elise and Corrin had both nodded, their eyes clamped shut.

"Good...Now take that energy and shape it into whatever you see fit. And since it is a spell such as Ember, you'll have to concentrating that energy into a small space." Leo instructed as he placed his hands behind his back once more, walking by the two as they began to do just as he instructed.

Corrin could feel that energy start to well up within her hand once more as she tried to force and contain it into the form of the Ember spell. Ever so slowly did it fill up, though the task itself had started to leave her a bit winded.

"Come on….focus….You've got this…." She whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and began to concentrate even harder than before, desperately trying to push the energy into the form of an Ember.

….

"I….I got it! How's that for delicate!?" The cheerful and boasting voice of Elise had cheered.

And that had single handedly been enough to knock Corrin out of her concentrated state as she quickly looked up at Elise.

Sure enough, the flame had been there within her hand. A small blue wisp that had slightly illuminated her palm and had created a slight shadow in the dimly lit room.

Elise had proudly held out her hand for both Leo and Corrin to see, a proud and happy smile on her face.

Leo had walked up to it, his eyes scanning over the flame with the curiosity and contentment that a professor would have upon seeing his students flourish.

"That is indeed the spell. Well done Elise. I can now state with certainty that you can wield magic, though this is to be expected after all. Being that you're a healer of course." Leo said as Elise had winked at him.

"That means I can fight on the front lines like you and Big Sis can. Right?" Elise said, her eyes practically like stars as she nearly jumped out of her seat, snuffing out the flame as she did.

"Not...quite yet I'm afraid. We don't need you charging into battle all willy-nilly. Camilla, Sir Rudy, and even I often use careful discretion on when we choose to engage in combat with the enemy, and that is with multiple upon multiple years of training and dedication to the arcane." Leo said as he crossed his arms.

Elise had only pouted in response, crossing her arms as she let out a childish: "Why?"

All of that while Corrin had only looked down at the ground, a look of frustration and jealousy accompanied by pride in Elise.

Choosing to refocus her efforts on her task, and partially to show that she could do it as well, she had closed her eyes and began to focus her magical energy into her palm again.

Once again had she sent the energy into her palm, but the very same roadblock had come up for her. Absolutely nothing had formed in her other hand, causing frustration to build up inside of her.

"Oh come on Leo….I want to help you guys….It feels sort of weird sitting on the sidelines…" Elise said as Leo had sighed and tapped her forehead, pushing it back a bit with a small smirk on his face.

"In due time sister. Try to be a little patient though." He chuckled as Elise had only pouted in mild frustration.

Both of them had directed their attention towards Corrin, with Elise looking over at her palm in a bit of confusion.

"So….when are you going to make your spell Big Sister?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side as Corrin had groaned and placed the hand on her forehead.

"In...a minute Elise. But I'm really glad that you could get the spell to work." Corrin said, smiling down at her.

However, she had looked down towards the ground immediately afterwards, a look of disappointment slowly etching across her face.

Leo had taken note of this as he raised an eyebrow before looking back to Elise.

"Ah….I see what's going on here…" He whispered to himself before he had placed his hand on Elise's shoulder.

"You know….You should show Xander and Camilla what you just made. I'm sure they'd be delighted to see how you're progressing in the arcane." Leo said with a small smile as Elise's expression had immediately brightened upon hearing that.

"Sure! Be back in a sec then!" Elise said as she excitedly opened the door and made her way out of the room, leaving just Corrin and Leo standing there.

The room seemed to be filled with any other sound, such as the beating of Corrin's heart and the occasional tap of her foot as she stood there. Even the sounds from above, most likely from their other guests.

For a moment, they had stood there silently, until Corrin had spoken up once more.

"So...did you want to give me a private lesson or something? I guess I need that much help….huh?"

Leo had nodded his head no as he took a step towards Corrin and sighed.

"You know….I'm starting to worry that what I said was a bit too far. I noticed that you were getting quite...frustrated when you couldn't get your spell to work." Leo said as he said as he sat in the seat that Elise had sat in before.

"And don't you dare tell me that you weren't the least bit jealous. It was completely evident on your face." Leo said with a slight chuckle as Corrin had looked down to the ground.

"...Jeez...I thought I was at least being more stealthy with it...You read me like a book. Or...Tome I guess." Corrin said as she crossed her arms as she chuckled herself, though hers sounded more spiteful and citric. This only accentuated by her rolling her eyes and turning away from Leo.

"Corrin…." He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder, looking up at her with an empathetic expression, one that had rarely come out to anyone but her.

"Maybe you need to talk about what you felt back there? I saw the exact same thing after your practice with Xander. Is something upsetting you?" Leo asked as Corrin had nodded her head no.

"What? Oh come on Leo, I'm completely fine. I'm just a little sore that things aren't going my way today. Trust me!" Corrin said, faking a smile as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Leo once again had sighed and placed a hand on his head to massage his temples.

"Well, that settles it then. You're in complete denial of what you're feeling…...I suppose Camilla stating that we had certain aspects in common was more true than I thought." Leo said as he placed his other hand behind his back.

Corrin had been slightly shocked, her confident smile fading away as she slowly sunk on the desk, resting her head and arms on it.

"..Okay...fine. It's….hard to move past the fact that I'm pretty much….Weak. I feel like I can't fight, I can't command people, and I can't even make and Ember. Let alone know how to heal other people. It's a bit disheartening to see you all just excel at nearly everything while I'm just struggling to do even the basic things." Corrin said as she looked down at the ground.

She then began to rub her arm nervously, her eyes refusing to meet Leo's as he simply stated at her for a moment.

"I know….It's probably a stupid feeling. And it's probably pretty petty of me, but-" She began to say before Leo had simply chuckled as he placed a hand on her hair as he rustled it.

"So….that's what's been bothering you all this time? I had thought it to be what you said. But I frankly wanted you to bring it up. Now that I know it's that, I can at least assure you that you're wrong." Leo had said, which had caused Corrin to tilt her head.

"Wait….what do you mean I'm wrong?" She asked.

The younger mage had smiled up at her, something that had been rare to see. At least, a genuine one rather than a smirk or chuckle at her expense.

"What you're feeling by no means is terrible. Nor is it uncommon. Many people feel the exact same thing that you're feeling and keep it bottled inside just like you." Leo said as Corrin had simply rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"I bet you're just saying that because I'm the one with the problem. All of you are just so...amazing….But I'm still stuck in this castle. I'm still not strong enough to fight. Or well versed enough to cast a single spell." Corrin muttered under her breath as Leo had sighed.

"As you say….But what you don't realize is that you don't have to excel in those categories exactly. Skill comes in time and it will often supercede any sort of natural born talent. And if fate has made its voice clear, then defy it and choose a new path." Leo said as he placed his hand on his chin.

"Challenge my fate? But what could I possibly do?" Corrin asked as Leo had looked back with a bit of irritation.

"Gods, you're hopelessly hard to cheer up…. A bright ball of energy at one moment and a storm cloud that makes Nohr look as bright as Hoshido…." He muttered to himself as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"That's up to you in truth Corrin. I don't have all the answers necessarily, and I most likely never will. But know that paving your own path will often yield more results and growth than you choosing to stay in another's shadow. The road….can be tough. Grueling even. But you persevere and make your way through." Leo said as he placed his hand on Corrin's shoulder.

"You and I both know that you can make it through something like that. Either by sheer will or by pure luck." Leo chuckled as Corrin had pouted at him.

"You know...that was almost really sweet! Until you just ruined it-" Corrin said as she crossed her arms.

"But…..thanks Leo. I….really needed it." She said as she slowly looked up at him, a fond smile appearing on her face.

"No problem. I know that I can be quite difficult at times, and my teasing is relentless. But know that I'm still here to talk when you need it, especially if those are your concerns." Leo said as he made his way towards the door.

"I'll….remember that Leo. Thanks." Corrin said as she rubbed her arm a bit in a sheepish manner before one final question had struck her mind.

"Wait...what do you mean…"especially if those are your concerns…?"" She asked as Leo had looked up to the ceiling for a moment before responding to her.

"Well….I would say I'm fairly knowledgeable on the topic from personal experience, but that's personal story for a later date. And one that isn't today." He said as he opened the door.

This had left Corrin to sit alone in that room, her mind pouring over what Leo had said, not to mention over why her mind and heart were going at a million miles per hour.

Once again, you could hear the sound of an occasional drip of water towards the ground, which had formed a tiny puddle of it, and the small rustling of wind outside.

"You know….I guess he does have a heart…." Corrin said to herself as she placed a hand over her heart.

Elise had happily skipped down the halls of the fortress, trying to find where Camilla and Xander had disappeared to. After all, she desperately wanted to show them what she had just learned after all.

"Xander? Camilla?" She called out happily as she continued down the hall, until she could hear a small pair of voices.

Sure enough, it had been the sound of Xander and Camilla talking with someone. The door had been slightly cracked open, but it seemed that they wanted some kind of privacy.

While she would have been content to leave them be and ask them later on or even interrupt them now, she could easily tell that they were discussing certain things about the war.

"It may be boring...But I'm never allowed to go to those war council meetings anyway. I might as well see what's going on." Elise said as she edged herself on the door, placing her ear to it.

"The decision was a rash one to be sure, but nearly the entire council agrees upon it. And because your search over the mystic realm people described had yielded nothing, we have no reliable way to gain any more resources. We must subjugate Cheve and make plans to declare war on Hoshido." A commanding voice had said, most likely belonging to Xander.

"That I do regret milord. But they were only rumors based off the long abandoned texts that the Ice Tribe used long ago, so it was expected to see them fall short.

But….speaking of the Ice Tribe…" A more elderly voice had said, that most likely belonging to Gunter.

"Yes...the tribe grows more troublesome to this day. What shall we do? If they desert our nation, then the Hoshidans have a passageway into our nation from the north. Not to mention that if their so called daughter joins their side, it can bolster their effectiveness with their usage of weather warfare." A velvety woman-like voice had said, that belonging only to Camilla.

"Are they….blaming Corrin's maid? She didn't seem that untrustworthy to me." Elise said to herself before she pursed her lips and continued to look.

"Are you accusing Flora? She has more since made her loyalty clear, and to assume her to having sinister intentions is rather bold of you milady. I can assure you that she will offer us no harm." Gunter said.

"Indeed, that may be the case. But how would you know of such information?" He asked as Elise could hear his chair slide up a bit.

"Milord, I swear upon my honor that she will offer no injury to you or others. If she so much as threatens to betray us, I will do my honor as High General and vanquish her. Any sort of repercussions will be visited upon me." He said as he placed his hand on his chest.

The room had been completely silent for a moment, with Xander and Camilla seemingly pondering over Gunter's words.

"You make a very good point Gunter. I apologize if we have offended her character by bringing up these circumstances. If you put her in such a high faith, then we shall too." Xander said as the sound of his chair scooting and footsteps had caused Elise to panic.

"Ah! I gotta hide!" She yelped as she quickly ducked behind a random ornemental piece of armor, using it to hide her from plain sight.

She hadn't dared to peek out as she heard the musings of another conversation, though the it sounded a bit muffled due to the walking away from her.

Eventually, that had left just Elise there, pondering over what they had said.

"Should I...go tell Flora? I mean, they would want me to keep it a secret, but I know that she deserves to know…." She began to say to herself before she closed her eyes in thought.

"Maybe I should talk to Corrin about all of this…." She said as she began to walk down the halls of the fortress.

To Elise, it had been nothing too special, but she could scarce imagine that this place felt like home to Corrin.

Why had she even been sent here? Did the people not like her?

"All I know is that she was Hoshidan. Was that….really that bad..?" She asked as she began to walk, or rather, skip her way down the hall towards Corrin's room.

Eventually, Elise had made her way towards Corrin's room, seeing that the door was already open.

She could hear the distant sound of singing from the room. To her surprise, it sounded rather lovely to hear rather than Corrin's rather average sounding voice. Not only that, but she could barely understood any of what the voice had sung, as if it was in some kind of foreign tongue.

" _ **A rege solennes**_

 _ **Casus fortuitus vinculum**_

 _ **A proditione nefaria**_

 _ **A dispersus**_

 _ **Scissa gaudens vadit populum nostrum**_

 _ **Sanctificetur nomen tuum**_

 _ **Xoranos…**_

 _ **Quod est, rex magnus,**_

 _ **Et duces prodeunt vúlneris**_

 _ **Ipsum mitte gloriam nomini eius**_

 _ **Auctor vitae roboris virtutisque…"**_

Curiously, she poked her head through the door, making her presence known as she spoke up to the figure.

"Wow Big is, I never knew you could sing like that! You've got to teach me sometime how to-" She began before she opened her eyes, seeing that it was in fact, not Corrin.

Rather, it was a mildly surprised Flora whom had held Corrin's bedsheet in her hand. Most likely to fold it up, seeing as she was her maid.

"Oh….I...didn't see you there Flora. Sorry about the mix-up." Elise said sheepishly as Flora had chuckled in a slightly wistful manner before returning back to her work.

"It's alright Lady Elise. You did right in coming over to her room though, but I'm afraid you just missed her. If you're looking to pass a message onto her, I'd be happy to tell her for you." Flora said as she moved on to the pillow, fluffing it up a bit.

"Well….I guess it was going to be on something else, but wow Flora! I didn't know you could sing like that! You're always so quiet when we come over to visit!" Elise complimented with a bright smile as Flora had looked downward.

"I appreciate the comment milady, but it's average at best. You compliment me too easily…" Flora sai as she awkwardly tried to return to her work, looking away from her for a moment.

"Are you kidding me? That was great! And I've never heard anybody sing a song like that! It sounded sad almost…." She said as she placed a hand on her heart.

Once again Flora had hesitated to give her an answer. She had only looked down to the ground once more before she finally muttered.

"Forgive me milady….But I cannot explain the story behind those words. It is far beyond my status as a royal maid."

"I don't see why you can't say it. What, is it something that makes fun of something? If it's mocking one of my siblings, I won't tell. Especially if its Leo!" Elise said with a wink, which had only caused Flora to sigh in exasperation.

"No my Lady, I'm afraid it's not something that could jest over our political stance. It has something to do with a long since abandoned policy of my tribe. One that had been pushed away by the lager force at the time." Flora said as she clenched her fists.

Elise hadn't taken note of this as she looked up at Flora in confusion, wondering what could have caused the tribe to abandon this tradition.

"Wait….who forced it to abandon that tradition? Was it some kind of big meanie or something? Some bandits?"

"The most simple answer to say….would be you milady." Flora said as she got up from where she was sitting, her eyes now looking at the door. Her expression seemed to radiate anger, yet a sense of bitterness as well.

"Wait...you mean us?" Elise once again asked her, still confused on the matter.

"Well….I cannot say that it was merely just an effort by this kingdom. It was spearheaded by the Izumites, and then passed on as the mandate of the other nations." Flora had said before looking back at Elise.

"The religion of the Daemons…..A long since form of practice that praised the worship and fellowship of the being who bestowed upon us the element of ice and designed the the water that we drink." She said as Elise stared in awe.

"So wait….why would that be so bad to tell me then? I mean, that sorta sounds like what Father believes in. Where all the dragons came together to make the world." Elise asked.

"If only it were that simple….But I'm afraid that I divulge anything else to you. I am forbidden, as is the law of this country, to reinstate the foundations that come with the practice of the faith of the Dragons. Any other forms of it or alterior faiths are to be silenced and hidden from the public eye." Flora said as she placed her hands in her lap.

"In other words, if anyone were to even hear me speaking of this prospect right now, they have the right to imprison me." Flora said as Elise had gasped.

"So they just throw you in prison for speaking your mind? That's horrible!" Elise said as she pouted and crossed her arms.

"So even you know how wrong that sounds….Which means that you're already miles above in thinking compared to the rest of your people…." She muttered to herself.

"The rest of my people? Have the commoners treated you differently?" She asked as Flora had tightly clenched her outfit.

"They learned the skill well from nobility. As such, my tribe and I are subject to the whims those with power. Your nation holds that power." Flora sighed as she looked out the large window, looking down towards the barren fields that surrounded the castle.

"...I have said too much already hough. Any more, and I'll find my head lopped off like any other "base born" criminal. I must go…" Flora said as she turned towards the door and stood up, only for Elise to quickly grab her arm.

"Wait! Flora! You don't need to go! So what if some stupid rule says you have to not talk about it? That's just crazy! I mean, nobody gets mad if you don't believe in the Dragons or if you do. So what does it matter that you believe in….what did you call them? The Demo-" She began to say before Flora had stood there for a moment, shocked for a moment.

For a few seconds, she had mulled over what Elise had said, before finally smiling down at Elise.

"Perhaps you're right Lady Elise…..I just wish that a woman or man with a heart like yours was ruling this country. Maybe this place would be thriving…." She said before she reached for the door handle.

" _Maybe….I could return as a princess of the Ice Tribe, and not as the shame of the backwater savages. Perhaps I could break the shackles that bind me to this wretched castle….." Flora thought to herself before she looked down at her own hand._

" _But then where would I be? A princess of a tribe that looks at me like a failure for my missteps? Or worse…?"_

Flora had then reached for the door as she turned back to Elise.

"Thank you Lady Elise…." She said softly before turning back towards the door and closed it behind her, leaving Elise in the room alone.

"That….was weird…." She said as she raised her eyebrow and shrugged.

Corrin had finally made her way down towards the main foyer, her mind still wandering to what Leo had said earlier about her own progress and mindset.

However, a voice had broke her concentration. That, and an incessant knocking at the large doors that had fortified and protected the fortress from bandits.

"Hm….?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked towards it, not thinking of the potential danger that it could harbor.

With some difficulty, she pulled the great door open, the doors making the same large and imposing sound as they had when her siblings had arrived.

The first thing she could see was the shape of a woman running in. Or at least, what she presumed to be a woman, due to the fact that she adorned armor that had covered her face.

She seemed to be panting a bit, already on her knees and wheezing over as she shakingly looked up at Corrin.

"Ah! My….Lady. Forgive me for the interruption. I come bearing a message straight from King garon to the High Prince himself!" She said through gasps and sputters.

At this, Corrin's eyes had widened considerably in surprise, as she took the small piece of parchment and resisted the urge to open it right then and there.

"Really….?! A message from Father? I have to tell the others! Thank you!" She yelled out as she began running towards the others, trying to search for them.

Much to the dismay of the Wyvern Knight, whom had collapsed onto the floor from pure exhaustion.

Corrin had quickly made her way down the hall, seeing that Xander and Camilla had been sitting down at the mess hall table once more, with Jakob not too far behind. Though his back was turned, and one could tell that he was washing the dishes from the clittering and clattering of china.

"Everyone! Come quick! There's a message from Father to us!" Corrin yelled out as she made her way over to her other siblings, both of whom had turned around in a slight surprise.

"A message from Father? And so quickly after we had departed for Castle Krakenburg? How odd…." Xander said as he placed a hand on his chin as he looked over to Camilla.

"I agree. I suppose it must have been something important and sudden since he easily could have told us beforehand." Camilla said as she placed a hand on her hip before outstretching her arm to take the piece of parchment into her hands.

Camilla had cleared her throat and placed the letter in between her and Xander so that the both of them could see, with Corrin wedging herself in between them so that she could see the message herself.

"It reads…...

'This message is to be received by the royal envoys of castle Krakenburg that are being hosted within Fortress _.

Upon your return to the castle, you are being ordered to bring along your sibling Corrin and 3 retainers of her choice. The mandate that has been placed on her has been lifted, and she is now to be welcomed by the citizens of Nohr and their royalty alike. Seeing as such, you are all expected to arrive in 5 days time, where we will be having a celebration on the day following. Other than that, I expect a full report on our status with Cheve and Izumo. And be sure to remind Gunter to report on his findings in the Meridian of Flame.

Camilla, Xander, Jakob, and Corrin had all been equally surprised. But it had been Corrin who was the first to react.

"Wait….does that mean I get to come with you guys? Oh my gosh! This is the best thing ever!" Corrin said, her eyes shining with excitement as she looked back to Xander and Camilla.

"That's...amazing darling! Oh how I've waited for this moment!" Camilla said, acting equally as surprised as she was pleased to see that Corrin had been invited.

"I concur milady. I'm glad to see that our King is allowing back into the normal estate. In fact, I can go ahead and prepare your steeds. It begs to reason that the stable girl might be off duty." Jakob said with a small bow as he looked towards Xander.

His expression was a bit more shadowed and unsure though. He had placed a hand on his chin, his eyes showing how disapproving of it he was.

"I wouldn't call it amazing in the normal sense of the words. I'm more than glad to have our Little Princess with us, but I cannot understand why he would ask to pull you now. It seems rather odd, since a war is coming upon us." Xander said as he took a look at Corrin.

"I'm not overly suspicious of him. He has my utmost faith in every decision he makes…..

But is this truly the right call?" Xander mused to himself as Camilla had placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he might have just wanted to see her again. After all, though she might not be ready for intense missions….Father might see it as a way to improve her. In the midst of combat it seems." Camilla said as Xander had sighed, placing a hand on his head.

"And that is the entire reason I volunteered to train her. I was hoping this conflict would give me a few more years thoug-" He began to say before Corrin walked up to him and crossed her arms.

"Well, if father wants me to fight for Nohr, then I'll do it. Besides, you said it yourself that I'm getting stronger. So it makes sense why he would call me back all of a sudden." Corrin said as Jakob had nodded.

"I can see what you mean milady….But Lord Xander has a point. It could be too soon for you to be accepted into the manor. While it will allow you to spend more time with your siblings, it comes with the responsibilities of a royal as well." Jakob said as Corrin had pumped her fist in confidence.

"It can't be that hard, right?" She asked with a shrug as the room had collectively sighed in exhaustion.

"This is something I suppose we'll have to ask Father when he gets home. The prospect of our poor little sister does worry me though." Camilla said softly as Xander had nodded his head.

"You do have a point though. Father is a man that I can look up to and respect. If he has a reason, then it must be just." He said as he dusted his shoulder pad a bit before making his way towards the main hall.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go gather Elise and Leo and let them know the news. Since Father said we needed to be back in a relatively short amount of time, so I suggest we all leave out in the morning."

"That sounds like a good idea to me. The journey shouldn't take more than a day or two at best, so we'll arrive well before Father requires us to. And that means it gives us a bit more time to rest and recuperate and for me to show you around~" Camilla said with a small chuckle at Corrin as she simply chuckled along with her.

"As long as there's no cheek pinching. I don't know how much that Steel Axe weighs….But it's doing something to strengthen your fingers. I nearly lost my skin last time….." Corrin said with a small pout as she rubbed her cheek.

"No promises~" She teased, which had caused Corrin to groan.

"Great….I'm liking Krakenburg already…." She said in a monotone voice before she looked to Jakob.

"While our High Prince is collecting those two, I shall see if I relay the message to Flora and that pack of dust and bones." He said as he placed his hands around him before walking down the main hall as well.

"Thanks Jakob! *Yawn* I think I'm gonna….get a little shut-eye…" Corrin had muttered as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

Her eyes had shifted towards the outside window, which had showed the sky as a pitch black.

"It is already quite late, now isn't it? Well then, I might as well retire as well….Besides, we already have our plan to set out tomorrow morning. There's no use in forcing our bodies to make the venture while sleep deprived." Camilla said as Corrin nodded in agreement.

"Good point…..Well, I'm gonna head back to my room. Night Camilla…." She said in a sleepyu manner.

Camilla had bent down a bit to give her a quick hug before taking the steps towards where she was staying.

Corrin had sighed as she shed off the armor, leaving her in just her night clothes. These had consisted of a simple undershirt that left her midsection exposed, and a bottom that went down to her feet. Her hair had already been frayed from the long day, her body hunched over in exhaustion.

The room had been completely silent, with the moonlight from above had filtered into her room through her slightly ajar window.

She had climbed into the bed, pulling her sheet up to her body to cuddle herself in warmth. This had eventually turned into her forming a cocoon with her blanket, with only her head and her long silver hair poking out of it.

Surely enough, the woman began to slowly fall into the sweet and embracing arms of sleep, and she began to drift off into the night.

—

Thank you guys for reading the next chapter of Dark Revelations. I had some fun writing this chapter as well, especially with that Flora and Elise convo.

So yeah, as you guys can see, Corrin is a major screw up when it comes to well….everything.

Course, that isn't going to be the case forever, but it will take her a while before she gets gud.

Also, I'm hyping up the Ice Tribe Rebellion, as it will probably be a major turning point in the story.

Next chapter is where things start getting a bit less campy and more plot heavy. Plus, we get introduced to King Groans of Discomfort and his retainer Rudy. So that's going to be a delight. Or curse.


	3. Chapter 3-A Hidden Truth

Hello everyone! Hope you guys are having a great Sunday so far!

So...yeah. Remember when I said that the next chapter would have Corrin and the gang meet up with Garon and Rudy?

Yeah….That didn't work out. If I kept writing towards that point, this would have easily surpassed 10,000 words. And I for one, would rather avoid that situation.

So sorry if they don't exactly make a appearance this chapter, but they will soon. ;)

Anyways, thank you guys for waiting, and I hope you enjoy!

Shoutout to Ocean Man, Sunny, and Emblem for reviewing this chapter.

Naga knows what atrocity would come out without them- XD

_-3-3

Rothenburg-

A city nestled in between the capital of Windmire and the Northern Fortress. This place has been known for being a refuge for weary travelers of all kinds, as their inn rates are astonishingly low. That being said though, this place thrives on selling grains and grazing during the months of summer, spring, and fall, due to the overwhelming amount of wheat, barley, and oats. As well as the fertile soil that resides in their area due to being at the base of a mountain valley.

Established during the tail end of the Age of Gilden Machina.

2 Days Away from Northern Fortress

1 Day Away from Glondark Mountains

/EN5tgkoSKFU

Link to theme-

Once again, it had been a cool but quiet day in the Northern Fortress. The snow from the other day and overnight had created a fresh layer of it that covered the ramparts and the area surrounding it. Even the trees outside were capped in a "white hood" made of snow.

In response to that, Corrin had been tightly bundled up within the confines of her covers, trying to preserve as much heat as she could. However, much to her dismay, a small amount of shuffling could be heard in her room, which had meant one thing in her mind….

Flora, once again, was here to wake her up.

"Not this time, Flora….You'll have work hard to get me up…" She thought to herself as she heard the door open.

"It's time to wake up, dear…." A voice had cooed softly near Corrin's ear, causing her to shift in her sleep and mumble a bit.

"Hmmm….Not today….I've got a fool-proof plan against your ice powers…." She yawned as she pulled the covers and the pillow over her head to try and cover it.

"Oh, really? Well, I'm sure that might work on Flora, but I think you might find me a more potent adversary…" The voice had whispered once more, it's tone shifting to a more velvety and smooth sound. This had caused Corrin to stir from her sleep with a confused look underneath her pillow.

"Is it you, Leo? If that's the case, then Brynhildr's vines won't be able to pry me from my covers. It's tucked under me, so you'll have take me out of here by force!" Corrin cheered with a smirk as she burrowed deeper into her covers.

"What a shame….And to think that they try to wake you up every morning. Very well, little sister...You leave me no choice." The voice had uttered once again, only for her to hear the muffled sounds of heel clicking across the hall.

"Oh, Elise! Be a dear and wake up our sister. It seems that she's prone on being fashionably tardy on getting up." Came from Camilla as she let out a small chuckle that had both installed frustration and terror into Corrin's heart.

At this, Corrin had realized her previous error and quickly tried to push the pillow off of her face, her eyes widened from the scare of having Elise be the one to wake her.

"Okay! I'm up! Please don't give me another snug-a-bug attack!" She belted out as if her life had been at stake, only to open her eyes and find just Camilla standing there.

"Well that worked far better than I anticipated. A bit cruel, but amusing all at the same time~" Came the voice again from outside her covers, revealing itself; or rather herself; as Camilla. This had finally put Corrin's heart at ease as she placed a hand on her chest and began to pace herself.

"Wow, Camilla…That's just downright messed up what you did there. You should be ashamed of yourself!" Corrin scolded with a bit of an overdramatic flair as she stood up to place her hands at her hips.

"Well what else was going to wake you up? You seemed to be having a fairly good dream right there." Chuckled the Nohrian princess while pointing at Corrin's mouth.

At that, the young dragoness had placed a hand at her cheek, now feeling the bit of drool that had obviously come from her mouth the night before.

In response, the girl had blushed a bright red in embarrassment as she looked down to the floor while rubbing her arm.

"Well, for your information, it was more confusing than anything…but besides that...why are you in my room, Ca-..." She began to ask before she saw that her sister had carried a small basket within her hands as well as her armor fastened onto her chest and torso.

"I...overslept again, didn't I?"

"Oh yes. You certainly did. They set me up here to go and stir you from your sleep since Jakob and Flora are loading up the rest of your things." Camilla said as she walked over and opened the window revealing the outside of the fortress.

A suggestion had then been put forth by Camilla, which had thoroughly shocked the young dragoness.

"This may sound selfish of me to ask, Corrin, but…would you like to join me atop Altena? I know she would be overjoyed to carry you, and I myself would like to have your company. I know you would love to ride along with Elise and Leo, but there are a few things I wanted to catch up on. After all, I have to get in my time with my adorable little sister too!" She cooed as she pinched Corrin's cheek, much to the dismay of the girl.

"Well, I don't really have a reason to say no exactly…..if you stop pinching my cheeks already though. They aren't made of rubber, you know?" Corrin whined as she rubbed her cheeks once more and pouted at Camilla.

She had only chuckled in response as she gently pet Corrin's head before walking away.

Before she had reached for the door handle, she called out to her sibling one more time.

"I'll consider it~ Oh! And your suitors requested to let you know that you're breakfast is ready to go and your armor and weaponry are shined and primed for travel." Camilla called out as Corrin had smiled at the thought.

"Thanks Camilla! Tell them I'll be down in a second!" Cheered Corrin, the statement giving her a new sense of urgency as she turned back to her bed.

Seeing as it was messy beyond repair, and how Flora and Jakob had already been hard at work, she decided to rearrange her blanket and make the bed.

After a few moments, she successfully tucked the last of the blanket underneath the bed, it now looking as pristine and flat as it would had Flora and Jakob done the deed.

Corrin had looked back at her handiwork with a satisfied smile, placing her hands on her hips before letting out a triumphant "harumph!".

"Alright...now onto getting ready to go!" Corrin said as she quickly rushed downstairs towards the bathroom once more, eager to get a move on with her morning habits.

Eventually, she had made it to the bathroom and quickly slipped inside before closing the door behind her.

She then quickly had shed her clothes once more until she was nude, looking into the mirror for a moment as she sighed.

For the briefest moment, she could see the faintest image of a girl standing next to her. A young girl with her exact hair color and eyes, bouncing around excitedly as a woman from her dream had measured her height.

The woman in question seemed to possess red ruby eyes like her, something that seemed rather uncommon to Nohrians in general. Not to mention the apparel that she was wearing, which had looked nothing like the traditional Nohrian garb a royal, commoner or maid would wear.

Rather, it was illustrious and bright; the colors flowing together to give off the impression of the Sun, something that had gone in direct contrast to the dark and regal colors of purple, gold, and black that had been apparent on Nohrian clothing.

[IC]"Well, look at you Kamui! You've nearly grown an inch!"

Her voice had even seemed to strike a chord within Corrin, causing her a to take a momentary pause.

Delicate, motherly, and gentle.

Many adjectives came to her mind, but those were the three that rang best with her.

[IC]"Really Mama? That's so cool! Do you think I'll ever get as tall as you one day?"

Came the innocent voice that she could assure was hers. It certainly belonged to someone that had her exact image as a young girl.

For a moment, Corrin had been confused by the vision, slowly reaching out to the mirror.

"Is that….me…?" She asked herself softly before she quickly shook her head to try and dispel the image.

In true enough fashion, the apparition had disappeared, leaving Corrin to only stand there in the bathroom.

She slowly placed a hand at her chest and looked down to the floor, her face etched with concern and a certain sadness.

"Why did that….Whatever it was….Make me feel so...sad?"

Corrin had looked up at the mirror again, placing her palm on it once more. She had expected the apparition to appear on command, but nothing else had appeared.

"Well...whatever it was...I'm sure it's all because of some lucid dream or something. Besides, none of these things have been making any sense anyways. I don't remember them, I don't remember these people. All that comes to mind is a name…" Her response came off dismissively, with a hand being placed on her head as she absent-mindedly scratched it.

"Still though…I've never seen a woman like that before. Not to mention that the name sounds familiar...Hrmm…"

A name. A simple name was all she had to go by. In truth, she should have never felt anything more than confusion at this stage, especially with all these visions plaguing her only when she had the time to reflect to herself. Yet that simple name had been enough to stir a certain feeling within her heart, almost taking her aback as a tear had threatened to escape her eyes. Just for a second, that name had become something much more important to her.

And yet once again, the feeling had been snuffed out or so it seemed. The feeling had passed, leaving only confusion in its wake.

Ever so slowly did the name be reduced to just that. A name.

"Pardon milady. It seems that your brother is eager to leave as soon as possible. He urges you to please hurry your preparations." A feminine voice had called out from the other side of the door, causing Corrin to be snapped out of her temporary thinking spell.

"Oh! Right! My bad Flora, coming!" She called out as she put on the rest of her vestments, saving her chestplate and mailed leggings for last.

Eventually after a few minutes, Corrin had shown up in her iconic silver and black armor, with a small cape adorning her back. Her Bronze Sword had stayed at her hip, ready to be drawn in case there had been a bandit attack.

Flora, whom had been standing outside the door to bring her liege to the royalty, had pleasantly clapped for her and smiled.

She too had a small satchel around her back, indicating that she too was preparing to leave the fortress.

"I knew Jakob would do everything he could to make your armor shine. You're almost going to be making the other lords and ladies jealous milady."

Flora herself couldn't resist the urge to chuckle as she made her comment, causing Corrin to look away in embarrassment for a moment as her eyes had trailed towards the floor in a meek manner.

"Oh, stop...Besides, that's only if I make out of the ride without falling off. And knowing my luck, that's very prone to happening." Said Corrin with a sigh as Flora had chuckled a bit.

"Well then, I would ask about how you feel about returning home to King Garon, but apparently Jakob had said you were ecstatic about the whole experience," Flora began with another soft chuckle, "and that you were nearly bouncing off the walls in excitement. But, he could be wrong."

Corrin had nodded her head in a no, looking down towards the ground as she rubbed the nape of her neck. Occasionally, her eyes had darted down towards the ground, obviously not too keen on answering.

"Actually….I can't really say that I'm not excited. It honestly makes me not feel like sitting still. It's been almost years since I've last seen Father, and that was only when he would take us to go see a matinee at Crykensia. And even then, I'd never get to visit his home castle."

The hesitation in her voice had creeped up once again, causing the dragoness to inwardly vex herself. While she was admitting her own feelings, the prospect of coming off as too whiny stayed ever present within her mind.

"But….I just can't help but feel this longing….dread. Maybe anxiety? Confusion? I...honestly really can't say for sure. It's like….I'm not too sure it's going to go well." Came the final part of her response, earning a nod of acknowledgement from Flora.

"I think I can understand…Hesitation might be the word you were looking for, and it does make sense why." Flora said as she walked a bit forward to, urging Corrin to follow her as she walked.

The two had slowly traveled down the corridors of the castle, Flora specifically leading her towards the mess hall.

The maid had taken a quick scan around the large hall, making sure that no single soul could hear her or her liege's words. And it was only then that she chose to follow up her comment from earlier.

"You haven't seen King Garon in over 2 years, right? I can't believe that it would be naturally smooth sailing upon your official re-welcoming into the Nohrian family, especially since your time to visit him was often very brief at best." Flora recounted before she turned to Corrin.

"Yeah….In fact, I always used to wonder why I couldn't just join back with the rest of my family. I know I was "sick"...but…" Corrin began before Flora had looked away for a moment.

Corrin had looked down to see that her fists had been shaking, and the smallest of twitches could be see coming from Flora's mouth. The air only seemed to add to this air of uncertainty and deceit, as if the world were baring her falsehoods to be seen in broad day.

"Flora...are you okay? You seemed sort of….bothered by what I said." She relented with a raised eyebrow in both curiosity and concern.

"I'm fine milady. It's just that your circumstances to being brought here were not something I would have readily agreed with." Flora said as she turned away from Corrin, only causing the young woman to cross her arms.

[BI]"With a response like that, it's far from fine."

"I never really did understand that. I mean, was it just because I was sick all this time? I know that Father does all he can for the people, but at times….I can't help but wonder…

Does he hate me or something…?" Corrin asked.

The room had continued to stay completely quiet, causing Corrin to only grow more uncomfortable than she was before. Each passing second of the void created from Flora's lack of response had filled her with a sense of dread.

It wasn't until a solid 30 or so seconds went by that Flora had decided to finally speak up.

'King Garon...is a man of many faces. He is a savior to some….and a devil to others. Like every man and women in history...To be great, you must be both a benefactor, a dictator, and a man of great reverence and fear. Those that don't use their power are weak to many, after all. For why he chose you to be here….It could be him protecting you..Or it could be his own hatred of what you are." explained Flora, albeit periodically stopping when bringing up positive points of Garon.

Corrin had mulled over her words for a moment longer as she placed a hand on her chin.

"The concept of a king who either had the power to do what he wanted...or a king that threw all of it away. Was either of those what Father was to our people? To other people, or people he fought before?" She thought to herself as she cleared her throat a bit.

"I….guess you're right. I never really thought of Father in that way….Hmmm…"

One again, Corrin's thoughts had swam to her Father and what truly was a opinion or fact. Her siblings had held him in a high, never once looking upon their family name as tainted or misconstrued. But never once had se considered what the defeated would say about him. About those who inherently don't agree with his methods.

Flora had only turned back around to face Corrin, simply shaking her head while giving a reassuring smile.

"However….that's just a bit of my rambling. I think it's much more likely that he did it out of protection for you. On what grounds...I'm not completely sure."

Her tone had turned into one of suspicion and bordering on seeming as critical as possible , though she hesitated once more when mentioning the lack of clarity in his reasons.

Corrin had then smiled back up at Flora to match her own expression, before rubbing the back of my head.

"Well...thanks Flora. Honestly... I really appreciate you talking with me. It just helps me think about things sometimes, you know?" Corrin relayed as Flora had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime milady. Whenever you need to vent on something that's bothering you, just come to me. I'll be happy to listen."

"Thanks Flora. But the same does go for you. I'm happy to listen whenever something's eating away at you. I mean, it would be wrong of me to not do the same." The young dragoness had stated, that ever present bright smile on her face as she did so.

Flora couldn't help but be a bit surprised by such a notion, even causing her to fold her hands in her lap.

"My problems…? While I'm flattered milady, I fear that my own problems matter little to you. It would be better if you didn't know what plagues my mind at times…."

"Well that thinking is just wrong then." Corrin grumbled with a pout as she placed a hand on Flora's shoulder.

"Can't I care for someone who's essentially my best friend? And not just my maid, or my caretaker. But someone I depend on. Shouldn't I be able to do the same and ease your troubles…?" Corrin said as Flora had briefly accepted the embrace before she slowly slithered away from it.

She then backed up a sizable distance away from Corrin, her eyes never leaving the dusty floor.

"I wish it worked like that milady...I really do. But," Flora began, once again hesitating in her answer, "it would be best if you wouldn't call me that. Whether it be for my or your sake. After all..." Flora began to say before turning to leave the hall.

"You are Nohrian royalty and I am but a...simple maid. Perhaps not to you, but to your Father and older siblings, yes. It would be better if you kept it as such." Flora stated, her tone taking something that Corrin could barely place.

It seemed so...cold. Distant and absent of the loving tone she always had. The only thing that she could feel in that last sentence was that….and a sense of sadness.

It resembled something she had never seen, or rather, experienced in quite some time. Her eyes had seemed to have lost their pale and icy blue luster. In at, they seemed rather dull upon a second glance, something that chilled Corrin to the core more than any of Flora's abilities could.

"Flora….?" Corrin had asked as she outstretched and arm to her, her mind still reeling over what she had said.

Flora had sighed as she only smiled up at Corrin, her expression shifting it something much more recognizable. Luckily, it had been a comforting smile. The same smile that she would wear when the two spent time with one another when her work wasn't engulfing her.

Her eyes had even returned to their similar vibrancy, putting some of Corrin's doubts to rest.

"...I apologize for my bluntness milady….I just...don't want to see you ostracized from your siblings or the royalty in Nohr because of your associations from me. Not...everyone will think like you." Flora said as Corrin had nodded her head and placed a hand on her shoulder once more.

"But-" She began before Flora had gently removed Corrin's hand from her shoulder.

"Please understand that I'm only doing this for your well-being milady. And I know that Jakob would advise the very same thing. Besides, it won't be too terribly difficult, seeing as I'll be returning back to my tribe for the time being." Flora said, giving a knowing smile to Corrin as the young dragoness had sighed.

"I...guess you have a point…"

While she wanted to keep arguing on about a topic like this, she knew that she would have no info to stand on. Just pure guts and a set of morals.

She could only rub a piece of her as her eyes had remained glued to the floor, quietly accepting and reinforcing that Flora had won this dispute.

"But she doesn't." Was the first thing she could think of about her response, but she knew that stating it would only cause more drama between the two.

"Still though….I'm not okay with it, but….I guess I can try if people call me out for it. But….I hope that your visit goes well though." Corrin relented at last, hoping that her voice had sounded a bit more genuine than it actually had.

"Don't worry. It'll go the exact same it did last year." Came her reply, it's tone making it sound more monotonous than anything.

"Well…then I really don't have anything else to worry about. I guess...I'll see you later Flora. Make sure to have fun!" Corrin cheered, making an attempt to lighten the mood before she wrapped her arms around Corrin.

This, of course, had taken Flora by surprise for a moment, before she edged away from the hug.

While everything in her body to simply accept the hug, and by the look of confusion on Corrin's face, her mind would always answer with this.

To Flora, the hug had felt warm, encompassing. Gentle and sweet, as if she were relaxing into a warm field of flowers. But then, it started to feel a bit too warm, a bit too comforting. She felt too relaxed, too docile and meek with the hug. Slowly, it began to feel more and more aien as time went by. The longer it continued, the more she felt that it should stop.

"It's because of this that you're forced to go back to the same hazing every year...And always get asked the same question. Just when exactly are you going to end it?"

At that, Flora had quickly began walking away, looking physically disturbed as she retreated down the fall faster than Corrin could react to.

It was only after she had left Corrin, her heart aching over what Flora had said, that the maid had finally reached her destination, that being a seldom used hallway. She quickly backed up against a wall, and slowly slid down to a sitting position.

Her fists had been clenched in a mixture of disappointment and regret, as a single tear had stung her face.

"You wouldn't be willing to say such sweet things if you knew what I really was….Or why I came here in the first place…"

_-3-3

Outside the castle

Corrin had finally made it downstairs and out the large doors that would welcome her siblings into her humble abode.

She had made sure to tie her small knapsack on her back, making sure that it wouldn't be jostled around in the ride with Camilla.

Slowly, she stretched her arms and let out an audible groan before walking over to join where everyone was sitting.

She then looked over to see that the group had already been waiting for her, with Gunter, Leo, Elise, and Xander all on their signature steeds.

Gunter had been carrying the majority of their luggage, his back turned to Corrin while most likely discussing their itinerary.

On the back of Gunter's carriage had been a very perturbed Jakob, who had his arms crossed with a scowl on his face.

Corrin had softly chuckled to herself upon seeing his expression, imagining to herself of how much either of them wanted to kick the other off the horse.

"Well, that's just a disaster waiting to happen….Hopefully those two can get along for the ride." She chuckled to herself as she walked a bit closer to the group, deciding to make her presence known.

"Hey everyone! Sorry for being a bit late. I was just gathering the rest of my things!" Corrin said as she brushed off a little dirt that had accumulated on the tail end of her dress.

At that, her siblings and retainers had all turned towards her with mostly warm expressions, as Leo had been the first to speak up.

"Another venture of into a country and you still can't learn to control that bedhead of yours….What a shame." Leo said with a small snicker as Corrin had quickly blushed in a bit of embarrassment, placing her hands on the top of her head to see if his statement was correct.

"Even if it's a bit unruly, she's going to be airborne. There's no point in her hair being styled beforehand. We can have a handmaiden groom her if need be since Flora won't be accompanying her." Xander commented as Corrin had crossed her arms and pouted at Leo.

"Yeah! Besides, at least I don't show up to Father with my cowl styled backwards! I don't think that's one of the latest fashion trends among nobles." Corrin teased back with a smirk as Leo had returned with a pout of his own.

At that, Xander had exchanged a look of both annoyance and exhaustion as he saddled up his steed, climbing aboard his back. Camilla had done the same with Altena as she gave Xander a look of pity.

"*Ahem* We should probably be moving on towards the city itself. We'll have to cross the local town of Rothenburg nearby to stock up on supplies for the journey back, seeing as we only have the resources to support our royalty." Gunter said, clearing his throat to cease the bickering between the two.

"Oh yeah, right! We're bringing home a lot more people than usual this time!" Elise remarked with a bright smile as she walked over to Corrin.

"I can't WAIT to show you my room! It's so huge, and I have tons of things we can do until Father calls us down for his meeting!" Elise said with a huge grin, which Corrin couldn't help but match.

It was only then that Camilla had gently placed a hand on Elise's shoulder, gently reminding her to settle down a bit.

"Let's wait until after we arrive to start thinking of those things Elise. You can run your poor sister ragged after we've settled down completely." Camilla stated as Elise had sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright Big Sister…." She said as she climbed aboard her mount as well, with Camilla walking up to her mount.

"Well Altena….I believe it is time to take to the skies once more. How's my adorable little helper doing today?~" She asked as she pet Altena under her chin, the beast cooing in an affectionate tone at her touch.

"I'm hoping you can handle someone else on with me today. I know you're strong enough, but this might be quite the trip." Camilla said, only for the wyvern to display a wistful and sour expression upon the sight of Corrin approaching.

To Corrin, it still seemed puzzling that anyone would be willing to keep a beast such as that as a pet. But that might be because of her rather poor history on the wyvern.

"You are….going to make sure that Altena doesn't twist or turn mid-flight…..right?" She asked as Camilla had gently pet her head and chuckled.

"Not to worry darling. I'll make sure to get you there safe and sound. And I'm sure Altena can keep herself well behaved until we reach the castle." Camilla said with a soothing tone as Corrin had sighed a bit.

"I suppose so…."

Eventually, the two of them had boarded Altena, and Corrin had been lucky to find that the saddle was big enough to carry her and Camilla...even with her growth spurt.

"I know all too well what it's like to ride a wyvern without a saddle….Those scales caused so many cuts that time…" Corrin thought to herself, wincing at the memory for a moment before she turned back to Camilla.

"Are we all ready to go?" Corrin asked as Camilla had nodded back with a small smile.

"I believe we are. So, since it seems the journey might take a bit, we'll have to stop at the village to allow Altena to rest up. In the meantime, that's when Xander and Sir Gunter can gather resources from the townsmen." Camilla stated as she grabbed the reins on the saddle.

/BjfdQYo-G_I

Link to the theme-

"Now...make sure to hold on tight dear~ The liftoff is the most strenuous part." Camilla stated as Corrin had nodded and wrapped her arms around Camilla's waist.

"Very well then Altena….Let's be off." She commanded.

As she issued the command, the wyvern began to gallop forward a bit on it's legs, before allowing it's wings to spread wide into the air.

There had been a massie gust of wind as the wyvern had lowly lifted itself off the ground with the continuous beating of its wings. Slowly but surely, a cloud of snow had been kicked up by it's liftoff, it eventually gaining enough height to take high into the sky.

Corrin had tood in utter amazement as she watched the image of both her siblings, retainers, and the ground below start to gradually decrease in size as they raised themselves higher in higher.

Camilla couldn't help but chuckle at Corrin's amazement as they flew higher and higher, eventually reaching far above the highest reaches of the fortress. The people down below nearly looked like rocks on the ground, with the area being consumed in an ever present white.

Even with squinting, Corrin could barely make out who was who from down below which had added even more to her amazement.

Even having experienced the wonders of flight beforehand with Camilla, she could barely keep her excitement in check as she looked far out into the Nohrian countryside.

Rarely could she ever see the world on such scale like this, where you could practically reach out and see the mountains that held Krakenburg. Nor could she the villages of Rothenburg down below in the valley, or the distant town of Macarth.

Slowly, Corrin took a deep breath as she closed her eyes, breathing in the scent that came with the open air, smelling no signs of man's influence at all.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself…" Camilla said with a small chuckle as Corrin had sighed happily.

"How couldn't I really? Everything is just...so peaceful up here and away from everything down there. You can just...relax." Corrin remarked as she looked back up at Camilla.

"What I wouldn't give to be good enough to ride a wyvern like you…" Corrin said with a sigh as Camilla had nodded in agreement.

"I will say that flying offers you quite a bit of clarity and reprieve. You can simply let the ocean breezes from afar or the gentle drifts from above simply calm you down and give you a chance to consider yourself. You aren't wrong in that regard." Camilla said as she placed a finger to her chin.

"Though you may not be quite ready...At least I'll be able to give you a ride whenever you desire." Camilla said as Corrin had smiled up at her.

" Thanks Big Sister." She said as Camilla had looked back to her with a smile.

"Anytime Corrin. Just know that I'm here for you. Always." She remarked before she turned back over to the sky to look for any sudden obstacles such as other riders or stray aerial creatures.

For a moment more, Corrin had smiled herself as she wrapped her arms around Camilla in a hug, just as she would always do when Camilla had taken her on a ride.

Camilla could only smile upon the feeling of her siblings arms around her, looking back over to her sister before sighing in content.

"You know...This reminds me of the days where you and I would take a ride over by Glondark Mountains. I can almost remember that same look you had before and you couldn't stop yourself from reaching out towards the clouds." Camilla said with a small smile as Corrin had chuckled herself.

"How could I not? I think that's when I first fell in love with flying. I just wish I could actually have the skill to ride a wyvern in the first place."

"Some are meant to, and some are not. But I'm still willing to give you rides as often as I can." Camilla said, the final statement causing both her and Corrin to go silent for a moment.

The wind had blown around them as they flew, causing both Camilla and Corrin's locks to blow ferociously in the wind. The silence between them had finally ended as Camilla had turned back to Corrin.

"What I wouldn't give for every day in the castle to be like this~ Some may say that a gargantuan treasure or the thrill of battle are what we live for, but I would take a life like this in a heartbeat." Camilla stated as Corrin had frowned a bit at her words.

"I'm guessing that means we won't be able to relax that long once we reach the capital…." Corrin said with a disappointed tone as Camilla had nodded.

"Precisely. I have no doubt that with Father's accelerated war plans and the push for conflict will have each of us on our own separate duties. And now seeing as Father is welcoming you into the family once more, he will no doubt have his fair share of assignments for you to accomplish." She said with a slightly sad sigh.

Corrin had looked down a bit in disappointment before looking back towards Camilla. For a moment, her eyes had shifted down to the ground far below as if to gather some kind of courage from it.

"Camilla….Do you mind if I ask you something real fast? I know it may seem weird to bring it up all of a sudden…" Corrin said as Camilla had let out a light-hearted chuckle before petting Corrin's head.

"Speak whatever you needed answered sister. I'm always happy to answer any questions you may have. I'm guessing….it has to do with Father." Camilla said with a knowing expression, causing Corrin to look in shock.

"Wow! I guess you can really read my mind….But uh...yeah. It's about Father's decision about letting me back into the family…" Corrin asked as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I've always been curious….What made him want to put me away in the castle for so long…? Was it because I was really sick when I was a baby?" Corrin asked in curiosity, as Camilla had turned back to face the open world.

"That….is a difficult question. In truth, I cannot predict what Father would have done all those years ago be it that I was a simple child….But that would be the most accurate explanation in my eyes." She said as Corrin had shifted in her seating a bit.

"But that's where I'm….not entirely sure…" Corrin said as she rubbed her forearm for a moment, her eyes darting towards the ground.

"You….have to promise that you won't tell Leo...or Xander….or even Elise this. I wouldn't want anyone to be worried about me….But…" Corrin began to say before she looked back up at Camilla once more.

"I've been having these dreams…" She said softly as Camilla had now fully turned around, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in concern for her.

"Dreams…? About what exactly dear…?" Camilla asked as Corrin had breathed deeply before choosing to respond to her.

"I would have these random flashbacks to when I was younger….but I would be in this brightly lit place. The sun almost always seemed to shine, and the countryside was filled with plants all over the place.

The people around me worse these strange dresses and called me….Kamui. I would even talk with them and call them my friends….and we would even go to see fireworks together…" Corrin described to Camilla, placing a finger to her chin.

However, as Corrin had described her latest dreams, Camilla had started to visibly become more and more distressed with what Corrin was recounting, evidenced by her clutching the reins fiercely and small snarl appearing on her face.

"I….would even call one of them my own sisters….It felt...surreal actually…" Corrin marvelled with a sigh as Camilla had finally spoken up in a slightly forced tone.

"Ah...While I've never truly had a dream like that...Sometimes our subconscious dreams up the strangest things sometimes. Perhaps it is best that you-" She began before Corrin had slightly frowned.

"I wouldn't say that it's that strange though...It felt like any other time I might remember something actually….I actually know and recall how I felt during those events…." mentioned Corrin with a sigh as she placed a hand over her heart.

"It's still got me thinking these days….The fact that I can even recall every single name that came in my dream…."

Her voice had a certain uncertainty to it something had sought to fill Camila's own with dread.

She was sure that it was simply the high altitude and gaze to the ground had been the reason that she was beginning to feel sick, but even she knew that she couldn't bring herself to try and believe such nonsense.

"I know it probably sounds like a stupid thing to ask….but did I ever used to invite anybody over to play with me in the Northern Fortress. I can't really remember if I did actually. I always just assumed I was lonely." With this, Corrin had managed to chuckle sheepishly, only causing her older sibling even more physical discomfort as she tightened her grip on on the rein once more.

"It doesn't really seem that stupid Corrin. It's a legitimate thought of yours….But one that completely puzzles me...After all, both your retainers and Gunter have all stated the exact same regarding your origin." Camilla had answered, though Corrin could pick up hints of hesitation in her voice.

"Camilla…? Are you alright? You seem sort of disturbed a bit." Corrin said in concern as she placed a hand on Camilla's shoulder, which the older sister had both sighed and smiled at.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. My armor is simply well...not the best at protecting me against the more colder climates of Nohr. And seeing as we're nearing the Glondara Mountains, things will most likely only get more brisk from here."

She then had pointed over to a few large structures in the distance, those resembling snow capped mountains with a few snow clouds lingering at their tips.

The large mountains had stood tall as the defining defensive force that kept Castle Krakenburg from being infiltrated as well as defining the country of Windmire as a place that had been nestled in a unsavory climate for years to come.

"Oh I get it! I...guess…" Corrin answered as she rubbed the back of her head again before yawning a bit in exhaustion.

"Phew...I forgot how fast you can fall asleep up here if you're not the one driving the wyvern….But thanks for answering my questions Camilla. I guess it just helps put me at ease a bit…" The young dragoness had confessed as she closed her eyes, leaning on Camilla's back while wrapping her arms around her once more.

"It's...no problem dear. I'm always here to help you if you need it." Camilla cooed with a brief pat on the head, which had caused Corrin to smile sweetly.

"Anyways...Thanks Camilla. *Yawn* Well...I think I'm gonna get a little shuteye...Wake me up if we make it to the village...Alright?" Corrin half muttered as she burrowed herself a bit deeper in her sister before finally starting to breathe a bit slower.

Camilla could only look up to the sky before clenching her fists once more.

Her expression had not been of relief or happiness that her sister was beside her and trusting her with her own feelings. No...it was regret. A lasting regret that had plagued her heart for the rest of her life whenever she looked upon Corrin.

"How long will it be until she finds out the truth and realizes the "Nohrian savage" that I really am? How long before she realizes that what we fed is her all jus-" She began to think to herself before she stopped her train of thought.

She then looked down to see the approaching town of Rothenburg, the tiny dots that represented their people apparently walking in the streets to go about their usual business. To the right of the town had been what she presumed to be as a lake.

She could squint down and see 4 horses approaching the small town, causing Camilla to pull slightly on Altena's reins a bit to alert her before bending over and petting it's snout.

The beast had cheered happily as she cooed within her touch, closing its eyes before looking up at its master in slight confusion as if to say:

"You seem troubled? What's wrong?"

"A lot of things….Many things which I have yet to pay the price for. But I'm sure fate has its plans for me yet." She answered with a sigh before looking back to Corrin one last time.

"Come Altena...Let's go meet with the others. We shouldn't keep them waiting…." Came Camilla's mutter as she flew downwards towards Rothenburg.

_-3-3

And that's the end of Chapter 4! Thank you guys for reading, and as always…

Be sure to like and subscr-

I mean, like and comment down below on what you like/didn't like about the story. I'm always eager to to hear what you guys think about it.


	4. Chapter 4- Doubts

Hey there everyone! I know it's been a good, long while since I've updated this. XD

But that being said, I've managed to get my passion back for this little project of mine. So I just want to thank those of you who have reviewed and followed/favorited the story. Hopefully you enjoy the newest chapter!

* * *

After a smooth landing in the town square, Camilla had quickly hopped off Marzia to see that the villagers have already been gathered around them and the cavalry that had carried the other Nohrian subjects and royalty.

Camilla had gently scooped up Corrin within her arms, the dragoness still fast asleep despite being shifted within it.

"Ah, Sister! Over here!" Leo had called out in the distance as Camilla had seen the familiar face of her brother alongside Jakob and Elise. She quickly made her way over to her younger brother while smiling down at him.

"Ah, Leo. It's good to see that we all arrived at the same time. I'm assuming that Xander and Gunter are letting the townspeople know that we'll be lodging here tonight?" Camilla said as Leo had nodded in confirmation.

"Do we honestly have to though…? I swore that I've heard the worst things about inns...Especially with how they have bugs all over the place," Elise said with a slight pout as Leo had placed a hand up.

"She does have a point. These types of inns can typically be known for how….unsavory they are. I've heard rumors of how rarely the bed sheets are washed. I'm not eager to spend a good night's rest while sniffing Anankos knows what." Leo said while cringing as Camilla had rightfully shivered along with him.

"Don't remind me of that dear. But I'm sure that it's not as bad as the tales say. Why they must have standards befitting an establishment of our standards…" Camilla said in the vain hopes of what she said being true.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a critter or two. They're terribly dreadful, yes, but their arrival is nearly inevitable. In all honesty, it's a surprise that you don't see them more often in the main castle. The castle maids and butlers must be something close to omnipotent." Jakob had said with a small chuckle as he placed his hands behind his back before looking down to the sleeping Corrin within Camilla's arms.

"My heart goes out to the poor people who are delegated to that rule...I know the feeling of being called to deal with such insects…" Jakob said as Leo had cleared his throat.

"Well, now that we've arrived in the city, I'm going to go head down to the market. It should be nearing midday by now actually. After all, we're going to need a few resources for the remainder of the trip." Leo said as he brushed off a bit of dirt that had appeared on his armor.

"Why don't I come with you? The more the merrier, right?" Elise asked with a big smile as she looked up towards Leo, a small look of dismay coming onto his face.

"Must I…? I'm afraid you'll jump around from person to person, and we really shouldn't and can't afford the time for such a thing," Leo said with a sigh as Elise had pouted.

"Well jeez, way to be a meanie Leo. I can help sometimes too you know. Besides, I wonder if they have a shop where you can buy tomes! I want to try and learn how to use Fire next!" Elise said with a bright smile as Leo had looked to Camilla and Jakob, hoping that one of them would be able to speak up on the matter.

"Well….I suppose you make a good point, but I was hoping-" Came his response before Camilla had interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

" I think that's a lovely idea you two. And it gives Jakob and I the time to put poor Corrin to bed. As lovely as it sounds to hold her within my arms for the night, she needs a better bed than I."

The expression on Leo's face was something that could only be described as one of betrayal and annoyance. He restrained himself from saying something harsh by slapping his head to his forehead, causing an audible sound to be heard.

"Yes….a grand idea indeed…" Leo groaned as both Camilla and Elise had stifled a small chuckle before Elise had skipped forward.

"Well, I'm gonna go ahead and head down to the market. Try not to fall behind Leo!"

Elise then took off downwards, happily skipping down to the marketplace. The place was now bustling to life seemingly from the arrival of the royal siblings.

Or at least, there was plenty of people lurking about and whispering to the others.

Leo had only looked to Camilla with a look of betrayal and irritation as he narrowed his eyes.

"I swear! It feels like you force Elise and me on all manners of things. I thought I gave every signal in the book to tell you that I would prefer my alone time…." He said as Camilla had simply booped him on the nose.

"You'll thank me later Little Brother!~ Relationships like these are what you're going to miss when you grow older and farther apart from us." Camilla said as Leo had sighed in acceptance.

"Mother knows best, right…?" Leo droned out in a voice with all the liveliness of a dead cadaver.

This had earned him a brief hair patting as he quickly brushed off Camilla's hand, narrowing his eyes at the older sister.

Camilla herself couldn't help but let loose a small giggle as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Of course I do! Besides, it's a shopping trip. If you really need some peace and quiet, then you'll get it later on tonight. No doubt she'll be exhausted once you get home."

Camilla then handed him a list of all the supplies the group needed.

After some heavy reluctance, Leo finally relented and took hold of the list. He then placed it within a pocket on his armor and turned towards where Elise slipped off to.

"This 'family bonding' is only going to make me fall apart at the seams far before it mends our relationship."

* * *

"On that note milady, I suppose we should both be trying to find a suitable inn for Lady Corrin and the rest of you to stay in. I found an inn that's offering very low prices for all its applicants." Jakob mentioned as he looked upon the sleeping Corrin, who had now nestled her head up to Camilla's chest as if she were still a young child.

"That's a good idea. Xander and Gunter should be returning soon anyways."

Eventually, the two of them had made their way towards the small inn and walked inside of it. Much to Camilla's dismay, there had been a fine layer of dust around certain portions of the inn. It did look rather dilapidated, her standards. In response, the older Nohrian princess had displayed a look of disgust while making her way to the counter.

"Milady, I'm sure that the filth in the area is rather minuscule. It's at least fine enough to sleep in for a night before we begin our trek anew tomorrow."

The butler had replied with respect towards Camilla, though the slight undertones of disappointment were noted by the recipient.

"It might be for you, but I doubt the rest of us will be able to live in such conditions. But you're right...it is only for one night. I can at least handle that."

The man at the front counter had finally spoken up after briefly bowing his head to the floor, or rather, the first thing it hit; that being the front row desk.

"Forgive me milady! If you wanted to rest here for the night, then feel more than welcome to!" He said, the beads of sweat atop his head not going unnoticed by the two.

"Thank you...I suppose." Camilla had stated with a slightly bemused expression as they both made their way into the two rooms they requested.

The two had finally entered their respective rooms, only earning another look of annoyment and disgust from Camilla.

Just as Jakob had expected, the room had been fairly unkempt. Clean enough to the average person, however, the cobwebs in the corner were anything but comforting to Camilla. Not to mention that there seemed to be little space in said inn. The beds looked to be no bigger than a twin full which had been a far cry from the King size beds that they had been used to.

"This room is simply…something else. Oh, how sleep is going to be an absolute chore tonight." Camilla stated, trying to find a positive for her, only to look back towards Jakob and see his rigid smile.

"And what are you so cheerful about? Don't tell me that you enjoy this."

"On the contrary milady, it is quite worn down for an inn. But it was the most opportune one we can stay in within this area. And setting up camp has far worse conditions than if we had stayed here."

"The cold hard facts, I suppose. It is dreadful indeed, but you're not wrong." Came Camilla's reply as she gently laid Corrin back down onto the bed. She then wrapped the cover around her body, making sure that she was well tucked in.

The young dragoness had let out a few sounds that could only be interpreted as muttering most likely from some dream of hers. And due to the pleasant smile plastered on her face, it seemed to be a nice one at that.

"You know, Jakob?"

"Yes, milady? Did you have something to inquire about me?" He asked curiously as he directed his attention from the sleeping Corrin to Camilla.

"I believe I haven't had a chance to say this, but I'm rather glad and thankful for your service to my younger sister. You, along with Flora and Sir Gunter have raised her to be a beautiful young woman and have always remained both respectful of her and our wishes."

Jakob had been slightly caught off guard from the praise, especially seeing as it was from uncalled for to see any servant receive the praise of any kind from the royalty. Even one with such a task as his.

"I'm..flattered milady. Thank you for your kind words. To hear them from someone that my liege looks up to and cherishes affirms that my efforts are well placed. I will seek to better myself so that I may continue to-"

"However...there comes the matter of the longevity of your service."

Her words had cut through both his words and his smile like a serrated blade cut through the flesh of a hog.

The air that had surrounded the two of them already grew tense as Jakob was left flabbergasted by such a shift in tone.

"Beg pardon milady, but what do you mean by…" the longevity of my service"? He inquired, raising an eyebrow as Camilla had walked up slowly towards him.

"It's quite simple actually. I owe you a great deal to you and your associates for taking care of my little sister. That being said, however," Came to her response as the stared at one another eye to eye, "Your services are no longer needed after these next few missions. I'll be looking after Corrin myself, so she'll have no need for an extra butler or maid. I'm sure you understand, don't you?"

Jakob's shock had faded away into anger as he narrowed his eyes at Camilla before choosing his next words carefully.

"I'm sorry milady, but I received strict orders from King Garon to serve my liege. I will take your message with an earnest and accepting mind, but his power resides high above yours." Jakob stated as Camilla had only chuckled.

"Why, yes! I do happen to remember that point, Jakob. But seeing as I am your princess and you are but a simple servant, we would have no further use for you at the castle. Or rather, no need for you to lord about Corrin in such a manner."

Her voice had sounded exuberant and unnaturally gleeful, though it was that which had thinly veiled her growing frustration and threat. Her eyes had been closed along with a, most likely, fabricated smile.

"I'm...sorry milady. But I'm afraid I adhere to my lady's will first above all, and then your Father beyond that. You and your siblings receive no such pleasure unless those two demand me of it." He quipped back, a bit of bite to his voice as he smiled back to her with the very same fabricated smile.

Suffice to say, this had rightfully angered Camilla to the point where she had opened her eyes and let her smile drop, revealing a snarl that could scare a grown man into the corner.

And much to her detriment, the butler hadn't moved an inch as he stared her down.

"You'd best watch your tone, Jakob. Speaking that way to royalty can earn you disastrous consequences, some of which I am MORE than happy to deal out." Came Camilla's response as her eyes peered into Jakob's.

That had finally managed to curb Jakob's advance in his words, though his eyes had still shined in a mixture of defiance and anger.

"I…will do my best to remember those words though, Lady Camilla. Forgive me for my brash words earlier. I was merely stating the facts that I was told upon my training to work in this profession." Jakob apologized with a small bow, though it sounded anything but genuine to Camilla.

"To talk down to a noble like that is enough to fine or fire a man. To talk down to royalty can be seen as reason enough to hogtie that man and send him to the executioner. I hope you understand just how blessed you are to have been able to connect with my poor, sweet, Corrin." Camilla stated as she placed a hand upon Jakob's shoulder and gripped it with the force of a bodybuilder.

Her eyes then shifted to a form that he had never truly seen before, being that he never angered her to such an extent.

They seemed to be completely devoid of any life, lightless globes that peered directly into his soul. Their slightly red eyes seemed inhuman in all of its entirety as if their owner were just as empty as they were.

If ANYTHING about their encounter had created fear in Jakob, it had been that expression.

"So just because you had been chosen along with that savage princess to serve alongside Sir Gunter does not mean you are on our level. It would be best if you remembered your place, darling."

Her expression then swiftly changed back to the expression she held prior to their conversation. A fabricated happiness, complete with a small smile and closed eyes.

Or was it a simple smirk of satisfaction? Knowing that she had at least one the "battle" with that last comment?

* * *

"Leo! Check this out!" The youthful and bright voice of Elise had cheered as she made her way over to an attended stand. Her eyes had shined with a vigor and life that could only be matched by a newly born star.

All, of course, to the dismay of Leo; the elder sibling having a bit of difficulty on keeping a close watch on her.

"Sister, I would implore you to hold still for a few seconds. I can only jump around so much."

His tone etched with both annoyance and fatigue as he made his way over to the stand, only to see a small little charm resting on the booth.

"Could you buy it for me? Please, big brother?" She asked as she ogled the charm, only for Leo to slap a hand upon his head.

"You would want to buy that trinket out of everything you see…? Really…?" Asked Leo as he bent down to examine the small charm.

No signs of silver implants, gold manufacturing, or even the slightest hint that it contained a rare metal. It was just a common charm by any man's standards, albeit with strange carvings engraved into it.

All it had been inscribed with was a small message stating the words...

'LIGHT'

"Of course I do, dumb-dumb. Besides, I thought it would be really sweet if everyone in the family got one. That way we'd all have something to keep us connected with each other!" Said the young girl as she briefly looked up to the sky.

"I mean….I know that nearly everyone is going to be busy in a bit after all. Camilla and Xander are usually off somewhere else on "diplomatic issues", and you're cooped up in your room all day. And I'm sure that Corrin is gonna be given something to do too..." Elise said as Leo had let out a brief sigh.

"Well, I was going to originally state on how dumb of an idea that is-" He began as Elise's cheeks puffed up in response before she let out a brief retort.

"You're such a meanie-head Leo! Not everything I say is-"

"BUT-!" Came his next retort, albeit with a bit of a punch to his words to effectively shut Elise up.

"It's not such a terrible idea in hindsight. In fact," Leo began as he placed a hand to his chin as if he were considering the idea more within his head, "It's quite lovely when you think about it. And now would be a better time than normal to pick one up or everyone."

A small smile had come onto his face as Elise's own expression had lit up. Her cheeks had perked up to reveal a confident smile, placing her hands at her hips to release a cheering sound.

"See? What'd I tell you? My ideas are really great sometimes!"

"Of course they are...But I think it would be remiss to brush past the "sometimes" within that phrase." Then came a small chuckle from the prince, which had only earned him a shove to the right from Elise.

Of course, Leo had hardly budged as he was used to Elise pouting from his constant fits of teasing her.

"Why can't you be more like Xander and not make fun of me all the time?" Elise asked, placing a hand at her hips.

The Nohrian prince had huffed in response, his fists clenching in a fit of annoyance as he turned back towards Elise with disdain.

"I would think it's because he doesn't want to bother himself with correcting your behavior. You're nearly 13 now, Elise, and it shouldn't be my job to corral you in before you go hopping off to more misadventures." Came his reply with an exasperated sigh, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Well, maybe you guys just act too dark sometimes. I mean, I've heard of a lot of people worrying about teenage stuff like boys and girls, or even what you're going to wear. And I haven't even seen you ever be interested in anything but your tomes." Elise said as Leo had groaned.

"We're princes and princesses Elise. Childish things like that are best left in the novels I enjoy. I really don't have the time to spend on things like that."

"But look at you, Leo! You're like….really pale! If you got out-" Elise began before a childish voice had answered them.

"Hey! Are you gonna stand there and argue, or are you gonna buy somethin'?" The voice yelled out as Leo and Elise had directed their attention towards the originator of said voice.

The boy in question had been a simple farmer's boy, by the look of him. A few specks of mud or dirt plastered across his face; his blond hair slightly darker in color due to grime; and his expression showing one of impatience and a lack of respect.

To the people that had been standing behind the pair of Nohrian royals, they looked fearfully and incredulously at the boy. The air seemed to reek of tension of a sudden as the calming wind from before had started to pick up a tiny bit.

"Michael!" An older woman screamed as she emerged from a fair distance away, pulling the boy from the stand as she kneeled over to scold him.

"Mind your tongue around nobility. They can be…Well, remember what I told you about them…." She whispered within his ear before she made her way back to the stand.

"I apologize for that little outburst from my son. He can be a bit rowdy and not realize that he's talkin' to someone from your station." Came the woman's fearful reply as she quickly bowed her head to the two.

Elise had only looked up at Leo for a moment with a frown on her face, confusion evident upon her brow as she tugged on his shoulder.

"Um….Leo? Why is everyone so...scared all of a sudden?" Elise asked as Leo had simply sighed.

"Come on Elise, let's just go ahead and get the rest of our supplies." Leo had said as he gently scooped up Elise's hand and began dragging her away, much to the confusion and dismay of his younger sibling.

The two began to make their way down the street as they began to purchase the remaining amount of resources they needed, which ranged from feed for the horses, a bit more food for the journey, and a few long cloaks for their trek into Glondalas Mountains.

Elise had been notably silent during their shopping, bringing a small frown to Leo's face. After all, she should have been bouncing up and down with joy or pestering him with another question. And though it was a blessing that he had a moment to breathe, it still felt highly unnatural.

"Well, I'm surprised you aren't jumping for joy like earlier. Is something the matter?" He asked as Elise looked down for a moment.

"I guess….I'm just not too used to people acting so scared around us. It feels sort of odd to imagine that we'd be the ones to hurt them when we haven't done anything wrong." Came her whisper as Leo looked back towards the sky for a moment.

"It's their mentality. Or rather a human's need to identify people as threats before we even see them. If we know nothing about them, we come to our own conclusions about these people."

"So….sort of like us then? I mean, haven't there been a few times where Xander didn't think that a man that Father brought in was guilty?" Elise asked as Leo's face paled.

"Wait, you knew about those trials!?"

"Well, duh! You know, sometimes I read up on what you guys talk about when there's nothing else to do. It gets boring when you all are off doing your own thing and Effie is training."

She placed both of her hands at her hips and frowned at Leo, who had now recovered from his shock with a small grunt.

"Oh yes, I suppose you are able to contribute. Well if that's the case, why not brush up on war tactics and strategy then? It would certainly allow you to be allowed into the war meetings instead of being turned down. And it could stop your incessant whining about it too." Leo bit with a snarky tone as Elise had crossed her arms.

"And expect me to study up on 800-word books as thick as my fist? Can't I just come in anyways and learn as I go?" Elise asked with starry eyes, only for Leo to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me. You know for a fact that you won't get far in that meeting. If you studied up like Xander, Camilla, and I, then perhaps you could find yourself earning a bit more respect around here than just a head pat and smile."

With that retort, he gently flicked her on the forehead and made his back towards the inn.

"Alright, fine. I promise I'll try to look more at military strategies and junk." She reluctantly stated with the enthusiasm that could only be attributed to a sloth that was more sleepy than usual.

"And the power of logic and reason manages to triumph against your inaptitude for learning. I should consider a career in education if I'm able to have abstained from the royal line." Came his snide remark, earning him a swift punch to his arm.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Big Brother." Elise muttered as she made her way back towards the inn, crossing her arms along the way.

* * *

An empty void, devoid of life, meaning, or reason. It seemed to stretch on for miles at a time, with no sign of it ever ending. There was no feeling of hot or cold here, nor was there any indication of wetness or wind.

It was simply a plain of nothing for which Corrin had stood in.

She had tried to call out to somebody or anybody to try and figure out where she was, but she was only surrounded by an eerie silence that sent a shiver up her spine.

The silence had been rather short-lived, however, as it was pierced by the sound of a barrage of sounds. Most sounded foreign and indistinguishable to her at a distance, but she simply continued towards the source of the sound.

As she ventured further, she could tell that she was slowly nearing the source, her heart beginning to pound a bit more.

Said sounds began to grow more into human speech and grunts, causing a look of confusion to come onto her face.

Eventually, she had neared a bright spherical object that had projected some sort of image. It radiated a strangely warm and familiar presence, almost lulling her into its embrace.

She slowly reached out to the image to see if she could touch it, her finger nearing the very edge of the sphere.

Before she could touch said thing, however, she had been interrupted by a bright flash of light that came from said spherical object. It engulfed her vision as it was peppered with black dots which had all but blinded her momentarily.

There had been a moment of silence in her temporary darkness as she wanted to let out a small groan in pain about being blinded.

However, the silence was cut through like a knife to butter when she heard the sound of what seemed to be a young boy.

"Oh come on! Can't I face someone else? She's 2 years older than me! This is NOT fair!"

And suddenly, her world had been illuminated once more. Though much to her surprise, it had been in a place that seemed wholesomely unfamiliar to her.

For one, the environment had seemed to resemble a training hall to her, but its color scheme seemed completely different than Nohr's.

Rather than the typical colors of purple, black, and gold, it seemed to be a bright jade green.

A pair of statues had stood tall in the corner of the room, both fashioned in the style of mythological beasts she had never seen in her life. They looked majestic and savage-like at the same time, almost resembling the wyverns that many Nohrians would ride.

Her thoughts had been interrupted by the sudden clash of weapons once more, causing the image to be redirected towards the fight once more.

"Come on! Aren't you going to put up a bit of a fight? Where's that fighting spirit?" A young girl had taunted. She had worn the makings of a Pegasus Knight outfit, with her short and brown hair styled in a tomboyish manner.

A smirk was on her face with a naginata in hand, which was pointed at another boy. He had his hair in a small ponytail, though it was certainly more wild than the girls.

"Oh come on Mahiru! You're like, 2 years older than me! This isn't fair!" He whined as the girl apparently named Mahiru had chuckled.

"Would you rather face your brother over there? Yeah, I don't think so." She said as she raised her naginata once more as she smirked at him.

"Unless you're scared that you can't beat me. Oh man, I know everyone will find that hilario-" She began to say before Takumi had run up to her, raising his wooden sword to meet her own naginata.

"Don't even think about it!" He yelled as his blade had collided with her naginata once more, and the two began their match.

Mahiru had managed to sidestep Takumi's first attack, seeing that he had leaned into it with most of his body weight. As a result, the young boy had fallen over to his knees for a second, stumbling as he tried to retake his stance.

Mahiru then took advantage of his momentary weakness as she used the broad side of the naginata and bonked Takumi on the head with it. Suffice to say, the strike had caused Takumi to rub the back of his head before scowling at her. And much to his dismay, some of his audience, mainly his older siblings, had been the one to chuckle a bit.

"Tch….Lucky shot…" He muttered as he raised his wooden blade once more to face Mahiru.

The girl had only chuckled a bit as she raised her naginata once more, a smirk slowly forming on her face as she took her stance once more.

Once again, Takumi had come charging at his opponent, lowering his sword to strike at her midsection.

The sword itself had met with Mahiru's naginata, making a brief thud that reverberated around the hollow training dojo.

For a moment, there had been a brief struggle as Mahiru and Takumi had both looked into one another's eyes. One furrowed in frustration, and the other raised in amusement and intrigue.

"Well, I thought you said you could take me? Where's that bravado?" Mahiru asked as she quickly twirled her naginata as she quickly escaped their blades interlocking, backing away to gain a bit of distance from Takumi.

"Maybe you should just quit while you're ahead Mahi….We'll see who's laughing after this!" He said as he leaped up a bit and aimed a high arching kick towards Mahiru, of which she had blocked with her naginata.

"Not bad...I might actually consider eating my words pineapple-head….Just maybe." She laughed as she twirled her naginata once more.

She then dove in to unleash a few pokes on Takumi, most of which he had dodged as well. Though, the last one had hit his gut, winding him for a quick moment.

"Hardy har har…..Little Miss Tomboy got the jump on me…." Takumi grunted as Mahiru's smile had instantly faded away, revealing an expression of irritation and annoyance.

"...I was going to give you a bit of a break. But after that comment-" Mahiru said as she charged at Takumi, now advancing forward with an aggressive attack style.

She had followed up every thrust with her weapon with a swift punch or kick to break through Takumi's guard. With every strike, the sound of wood colliding had bounced about the room, with small chips of the wood even splintering off from the ferocity of their attacks.

From what she could see, the pair had really been going at one another. Almost with a concerning amount of intensity and animosity to cause those around them to be a bit concerned.

The image had looked to the left, finding a girl no older than 9 years old sitting beside her. Her hair had been a neatly arranged red with a small flower within her hair, with her hand having been placed over her yukata in a worried state.

"It looks like those two are at it again…Hopefully, we don't have to get them healed at the infirmary." She stated before her eyes fell back on Corrin. Or rather, what the young dragoness hopefully presumed to be her.

Her body had seemingly turned her attention back to the fight at hand, now seeing that it had begun to sway ever so slightly in Mahiru's favor. Sweat seemed to bead one another's foreheads, but it was evident that Takumi was having a hard time keeping up with Mahiru.

This had cultivated in Takumi eventually being knocked back to the ground with a large thud. He tried in vain to regain his footing, only to receive a small snicker from Mahiru.

Confidently, Mahiru had placed her naginata down at his level as she put a hand on her hips.

"Well, looks like Little Miss Tomboy managed to get the drop on you after all. Now, maybe you should just give up before you-"

Her actions had been interrupted by seeing her naginata knocked away a few meters away from her, and a swift shove from Takumi. Mahiru, not expecting the sudden movement, had fallen to the floor with a small thud.

"Hmph. For someone that makes fun of me that often, you aren't very quick on your feet, are you?"

At that, the atmosphere in the room had spiked, as everyone's eyes had widened in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

Mahiru then cracked her knuckles as she lowered herself briefly.

"You….little...That's it!" She yelled as she leaped at Takumi, catching the young man off guard.

Eventually, the two of them had been roughing each other up, with the pair grabbing each other's hair and yelling at one another fiercely. Both of them had rolled around, with one another seemingly not running out of energy.

Corrin could hear a multitude of whispers from the other students as they watched the two tussle with one another.

However, there was a loud bang that vibrated throughout the room, causing everyone in the room to direct their attention towards its source.

It had come from one single man with a slightly exhausted but serious expression on his face. His left hand had been wrapped around his naginata and his other hand behind his back.

He had worn the armor of a Spear Master and had a long and ornamented naginata on his back.

He looked vaguely familiar to Corrin, though she couldn't quite place where she had seen him beforehand.

"Enough!" He called out in a commanding tone, causing both Takumi and Mahiru to visibly shake.

Corrin could see that the others in the room had all shit their mouths as well, obviously showing that the man had been some kind of instructor to the children.

Haitaka had only sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead and gently caressed it, his annoyance at the situation clear at hand.

"While you two are bound to become a bit aggressive during a fight, it doesn't exactly mean that you're allowed to charge at each other like animals," Haitaka said with a sigh as he walked up to the two of them.

"I understand that both of you aren't the fondest of each other. That's fine. A rivalry is what a person may need to push each other farther than they could themselves. That being said…," He began as he placed a hand on his hip, "you certainly don't need to act in the manner that you are at the moment."

"I'm only giving you permission to hurt each other while in that ring and when you have something made of wood or bamboo in your hands. Understand?" Haitaka said to him before turning back towards those who had been sitting down observing the fight.

"Besides that though….Excellent work, both of you. Now...everyone. If you can offer advice to the pair on how they can improve, and then I'll add what I personally saw as flaws." He said as he turned to the others in the room.

The 8 children had gathered around the small training pit as Takumi and Mahiru had looked up at their "judges".

"Well, if I may Master Haitaka….Both of you did fine in most areas. Takumi, your strikes seemed to never miss a beat, which forced Mahiru to stay on the offensive throughout the fight. Which leads me to what I was gonna say next…." The eldest child said as he stepped forward.

He had been adorned in lightweight clothing, resembling a kimono. It had been adorned with the images of crackling lightning, it being dyed a dark blue.

His long brown hair had been down to his lower back, it being nearly as wild as his younger brother's.

He had resembled the young man from Corrin's dream, albeit a bit younger and smaller compared to him. Roughly around the age of a teenager actually.

"Ryo has a point Takumi. But...you were kinda left wide open and were pretty easy to read when you got angry. If you can control that, then you can get better in no time!" The girl next to him had said as Haitaka had nodded in confirmation.

She had been adorned in a kimono herself, which had been a crystalline white, with her black hair flowing down to her shoulders. Her hazel eyes had been bright and alive with energy, with a perpetual smile adorned on her face.

"Right on the mark you two. Yes, your emotions hampered you on that one Takumi. Remember….emotions are vital to all of us. But just like anything, they need to be kept in check. If they aren't….we run the risk of letting the opponent mess with us." Haitaka said as he leaned back in his small chair.

"Now….would anyone like to comment on how Mahiru could have improved her performance?" Haitaka asked as two of the other kids had raised their hand to respond.

"Ah, go on Wil. Since your hand was up." Haitaka said as the young boy had stepped forward.

He had a casual and unassuming look to him, being dressed in a simple blue haori and hakama that had a small insignia on the back of it. He had white hair, similar to Corrin actually, and had pale blue eyes.

"Well….if I had to say something...It would probably be how you fight. I mean, I don't really like to call people out...But it seemed a bit too risky. Like you went in all gung-ho and stuff." Wil said as he placed his arms behind his head before turning back to Haitaka.

"But...isn't that somewhat justified though? A head-on approach seems like a good option if she can force him on the defensive though." Hana chimed in as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at Wil's comment.

"Not necessarily. Charging in blind can be equated with not respecting your opponent's skill. If that ever were to occur, it could lead to disastrous effects amidst combat. You'll let your own hubris get in the way of victory, which can cost you your life. Even if t-"

Just at that moment though, his voice seemed to be blocked out by a loud burst of what could only be described as metal grinding against metal. The sight of Haitaka and his students had slowly degraded away into a white blob form, resembling that of a faded scroll.

After a few moments of this so-called static, an image had finally appeared in front of Corrin, though it still seemed rather faded away. From what she could see, it resembled the image of a man with long brown hair that ran down his back.

He had been adorned in an armor similar to that of the people she saw earlier on and had a curved weapon at his side.

Upon closer inspection though, one could see the blood beginning to pour out from a few grievous wounds, all of which seemed to be deep and fatal. His armor that had originally been blue was dyed a sickly red, and his knees began to buckle.

He slowly looked in her direction with a mournful smile, his eyes downcast and his mouth already hacking up more blood.

The sound around her had been completely muted and muffled out, though the words he spoke next had been clear enough to hear.

 _ **"**_ _ **I'm sorry...my daughter."**_ Came his response.

And with that statement, the world had been returned to a world of white once more, with all manner of feeling and sound being stripped away as quickly as it had been given.

Fear and anxiety had begun to fill her heart, unsure of what had just been shown to her, barely even registering the old man's words before he had succumbed to his death.

To have the nerve to call her his daughter, when the man looked nothing like King Garon? It was jaw-dropping and unnerving. Yet at that very time, she couldn't help but want to reach out to the man, sensing that said feeling was almost...natural for her.

Sadly, before she could even begin to piece together what it had meant to show her, the visions began to come and go much faster than it had before. Each one, now only presenting its mirage for a second before being replaced by another image.

Vision after vision had flashed within her mind, most taking place in somewhere she had never remembered.

Foreign people, foreign memories, foreign events that she could never recall or even pretend to remember.

As each one flew by, she could feel something within her brain start to pound. As more and more came, her suffering had only worsened as the pain seemed to intensify with each image.

To add to her misery, the images had only flashed at an even faster rate, causing her pain to increase twofold every time one passed.

The images even began to loop onto one another, creating a consistent looping effect that had sought to nearly drive Corrin mad.

The pain was excruciating to feel and it kept going on…

And on….

And on…

"Enough...please…" Came her pained cry as she slowly sank down to her knees.

 ** _"_** ** _This will be for the good of Nohr, Rudy. She will accept it in time."_**

 ** _"_** ** _This is our last chance to save our homeland Mikoto, but it is a slim one. Please, you must escape before he arrives. He must not have her in his possession."_**

 _ **"**_ _ **In the end, this world is nothing more than a broken mess. I had hoped that the broken pieces could reassemble themselves back together, but what mirror can put itself back together again?"**_

She had clasped her hands around her ears in a feeble effort to block out the pain and noise.

"Stop….Stop!" She cried out again as she closed her eyes, starting to shake her head to hopefully stop the sound.

Suffice to say, the images had only increased in volume and intensity, nearly distorting her perception of "reality" as she quickly felt her world fade into white once more.

* * *

Corrin's eyes had finally opened as she shot up in bed; her breaths labored and fast as her heart began to beat at a rapid rate. She slowly looked around the room to see if anybody from her dreams had somehow followed her into the real world, still unsure of whether she was safe or not.

However, after a few moments to catch her breath, the darkness of the inn had been the thing to eventually calm her down.

She was fine...at least physically. And what had happened was at least a dream of some sort...Though it was still concerning, to say the least.

She looked back at her cover and sheets to see that they were sweat ridden, the pillow a soggy mess.

"Well I suppose, that eliminates my chance for getting back to bed," Corrin began as she crossed her arms and shed off her covers, "and it's too early to go and wake up the others too. Great…"

After jumping off her bed, Corrin had slowly clutched her head while making her way towards the bathroom, all the while grabbing a small candle that had already been lit aflame.

She carried it and herself over to the bathroom lethargically, opening the door with a grace that could only be attributed to a drunk elephant.

Just as she expected, the smell was less than pleasant than what she was used to. Not to mention that the latrine was far from cleanly.

"If only every maid and butler were like Flora and Jakob…" She groaned to herself as she dusted off the seat on the commode and sat down on it.

It was there that she finally managed to collect her thoughts and reflect on her dream, or what she hoped was a dream.

"This has been going on for weeks….and it's always the same few people within them. Am I...missing something?" Came her whisper as her eyes slowly came to rest themselves on the sight of her hand.

For a moment, her heart had been overcome with the sense of loneliness as her eyes gently drifted upwards to the bathroom sink and mirror.

As she rose towards said mirror and sink, she gently placed a hand on her face.

Her fingers had gently run down her snow-white skin, it still as smooth as it had been for years. Then it came to rest on the tips of her pointed ears, slowly caressing them before a frown appeared on her face.

"I should be ecstatic that this is happening….But why do I feel so….out of place?" Corrin whispered to herself as she slowly let her hands fall down at her sides.

For some reason, the armor that had been clasped onto her being felt almost alien….foreign to the highest degree.

It had been now that she finally took a closer look upon her cape, seeing that it had been embroidered with the symbol of Nohr. A symbol, that she was always eager to embrace and wear as a badge of pride.

Now, it felt as if it were a badge of pride that she hardly deserved to bear at all. A false promotion that should have been gifted to another being...and yet she could never tell why exactly.

Had it been these said memories that provided these feelings of alienation and loneliness when she should have felt welcomed and humble?

Could they have such a power over her that she could forsake the obvious in turn for fabricated and baseless emotions?

"There's still...so many questions I have, but I keep hearing the same thing. Does that it mean it's true?" asked the young dragoness as her eyes had glanced downwards to her scabbard, her red globes of eyes staring at it in a certain fixation.

"Am I...even ready for this? To face Father again as a true daughter of Nohr? To stand there and accept whatever opinion he may hold of me, good or bad? To face the same strain that my siblings do on an everyday basis?" She pondered aloud once again, half-heartedly hoping for someone to answer the question.

Sadly, and not to her surprise, she received no answer.

This had only earned a sigh from her as she retreated into the bathtub and began to turn the crooked faucet.

A slow trickle of water began to fill the tub, though the water seemed to be quite murky on the surface. Initially earning a look of disgust from Corrin, she simply shrugged it off as the water not being completely sanitized.

"If it can happen during the Northern Fortress when they fail to purify the water, I should consider it lucky they have a bath here in general."

She slowly sank her feet into the tub, the icy cold water sending a chill up her spine. Hesitantly, she shrank back for a moment before groaning once more.

'Would be nice if it was least not as cold as ice though…." She whined before continuing her descent into the tub of water.

Due to the small size of it, she was heavily confined and pressed against the rims of said tub. Her legs could barely fit into it, causing the bottom half of them to spill outwards.

The nearly arctic water had caused her to slightly shiver at first from the sheer coldness of it, but the feeling came to pass in time.

Things seemed to slow around her as she slowly stared up at the ceiling once more, her eyes seemingly transfixed with a small spot upon it.

The chilling water from before slowly became more acceptable as time went on, the feeling becoming somewhat reminiscent.

"To think I'm still this sensitive to anything cold after years of living with Flora." Came her hushed quip before she let out a small chuckle.

Flora.

It had now just dawned on her of how she had barely even thought of said retainer, who was probably reconnecting with her family once more in the Ice Tribe.

However, her mind soon drifted back to their previous conversation before they left. The bitterness in her voice, whether she mentioned it or not; the cold look in her eyes; all of which had looked nothing like the tender and caring Flora she had come to know.

"You are Nohrian royalty and I am but a...simple maid. Perhaps not to you, but to your Father and older siblings, yes. It would be better if you kept it as such."

Not only did the words send her into a state of unrest, but the way she spoke them had only added to her unease.

They didn't sound sad, or even hushed to a degree.

It sounded like contempt; anger; the spite that would accompany a man or woman who's suffered a life of pain and misery.

Corrin had walked out of the inn and into the town square. The bazaar and street corners that were buzzing to life earlier that day had now been completely silent. The air that seemed brisk but comfortable now seemed chilly but refreshing.

Even the animals such as squirrels and hounds seemed to be fast asleep, most likely lulled to sleep by the sounds of chirping crickets.

The moon shined down upon the village, illuminating the night and basking everything in a pale white glow.

Slowly, her eyes had been directed towards the moon as she smiled up at the sight.

"I suppose living in the countryside gives a few perks. You could never spot a view like this." Corrin remarked to herself before she began to make her way towards the local spring.

After maneuvering her way about the small village, she came upon the small spring nestled in between a bit of forestry and shrubs.

Much to her amazement, it seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Small glimmers had danced upon the water's edge, with each glimmer occasionally shining brighter than the one adjacent to it.

The sounds of an owl had rung throughout the spring, it most likely coming from a small tree with enough space to fit it.

Corrin, then she sat down on her knees to get a better glance of the water, eventually scooting up to the very edge of the ground where it met the actual water.

As her eyes scanned the water that had flowed beneath her, the faint visage of her form had appeared in the water's surface. She, of course, was briefly mesmerized by such a sight and reached out her hand into the spring.

The water felt rightfully cold, yet pure in some way. At least, less tainted than the water that had been in her tub.

Upon her touch, her image had rippled and distorted for a moment sending small waves across the spring until it had hit the dead center of it. The water itself seemed to glow beneath the surface, shining the portion she was near in a skyish blue color.

"Hm…? Is this lake….supposed to do that?" She mumbled to herself as she got slightly closer to the edge to the point where her face was barely touching the water itself.

Slowly enough, her reflection began to twist and morph in shape, now no longer resembling any sort of human. In fact, it showed the reflection of some type of…

Painting?

An environment?

A landscape perhaps?

Whatever it was, it certainly didn't match anything that had been around her.

From what she could see at least it seemed to resemble a place with heavy greenery, but the sky seemed to be this dreamy blue. Platforms in the distance seemed to be randomly off put the normal confines of gravity, some floating off in the distance.

"It looks so...disjointed," Corrin muttered once more as she stared at the image, once again transfixed.

Something about the image seemed vaguely familiar to her as if it were some kind of place she had been too long ago. Yet, the fact of the matter had reared its head once more.

What life she had known would only be found at the Northern Fortress.

"Why does this place feel so familiar…? It's not like I would have ever seen anything like it before. Although…," She began to ponder as she placed her unsubmerged hand to her chin, "it could be that it was something I saw in a book that Leo sent me?"

Whatever it was, it seemed to almost...beckon and call her forward into said lake. She couldn't explain it exactly, but her blood almost felt as if it wanted to jump right out of her body and into said lake. It was as if her body yearned to jump into the water, for whatever reason that might be.

Without thinking, she slowly dipped into the pool headfirst, letting the cool spring water soothe her body. It was brisk at first, similar to the water from the bathtub.

However, it felt purer...clean perhaps. The water itself had calmed her nerves, allowing her to briefly forget about the worries that plagued her earlier and be sent into a state of semi-euphoria.

She could feel her body slowly sinking into the water as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Floating in the middle of the spring, she simply basked in her other senses for a moment longer while her sense of euphoria had only grown.

"Mi-" Came a voice in the distance, or what she presumed to be a voice. Through the water and her mental state, she could barely distinguish that it was a voice and not a stray animal of the like.

"M-la-d-!" The voice had called out once more, now causing Corrin to be shocked out of her relaxation. Her eyes had shot open in surprise as she quickly swam back up to the very top of the spring.

"Huh!? Is someone there?" Corrin called out, her head popping out from the water.

She quickly whipped her head to look around and see where the voice was coming from eventually having her eyes settle upon Gunter.

The man had apparently been on the very outskirts of the water, all with a look of both fascination and fear.

"Milady, I'd advise against in swimming in random wellsprings. If not for your sake, contaminating their water supply would be a poor use of your time. Even if you may be as clean as a bar of soap, you're still human." Gunter remarked as he made a gesture towards a small sign.

There it read something along the lines of preventing each person to get more than 2-3 cups per day, most likely to set some sort of rationing for it.

The young dragoness could only realize her mistake as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, a nervous smile coming onto her face.

"Oh! Sorry about that…"

She then began to peddle back towards the edge of the spring looking up to see that Gunter had now crossed his arms and sighed.

"Might I ask why you were out for a night of swimming, milady? Especially considering that it's close to sunrise." Gunter began with a small smirk on his face, something that was partly conceived by the darkness of the night.

Corrin's eyes had briefly shifted towards the ground, her nervousness obviously rearing its head once more as she unconsciously began to shuffle her feet around.

"I….just couldn't slee-...Wait a minute! I should be asking you why you're awake at this time! Even Jakob nods off at this point, and we both know how lording he can be over me."

"Well, what you don't know….is that I happen to enjoy the night time. It allows me a bit of...reprieve from the hardships of the day. And speaking of the boy….He's the reason that I can barely get a wink of sleep tonight. I would implore you to never shack me with that useless child again." Gunter muttered as he dusted his shoulder pad off.

"Oh, come on Gunter! I'm sure he can't be that bad! If you two just talked about your-" She began before Gunter cut her off.

"No."

"What? But why?"

"No milady."

"But you two shouldn't be fighting."

"I'm afraid what you're asking for is an impossibility."

"Seriously? But you two are even sort of similar!"

Corrin's cheeks had puffed up in irritation as she pouted at Gunter and crossed her arms.

"A pout and puppy-dog-eyes aren't going to convince me to suddenly start loving the boy. He's absolutely infuriating at every turn. He overestimates his skills and prances about as if he is the supreme source of knowledge on all things." Came Gunter's exasperated reply.

"Well, you both are my retainers. And despite your difference, you both are here to help me and keep me safe. At least until Father or Xander give you another assignment, right?"

The veteran knight could only nod his head in agreement as Corrin smirked up at him.

"Then it's my order to you that you try and play nice with Jakob. I'm sure if you two can stop bickering for two seconds, then you'll be able to make up with each other!" She said with a smile as Gunter had let out a simple grunt of disapproval.

"I must admit that you're sense of compassion is admirable milady. So...if you strive for the two of us to become better allies, I shall see to it that the boy and I can compromise." He stated before he pointed a finger at her.

"But that doesn't mean that I'll be a slouch when I see him fail in his duties. As his instructor, I won't let a single thing slip, as I've always done. And that is a promise I make upon my own honor as a Nohrian general." Gunter stated as Corrin had finally let a tiny chuckle slip.

"Okay, okay Gunter. I don't want you to be a complete robot to us, but just...try and be a bit more understanding. That's all I would want."

Corrin then plopped back down onto the grass as she looked up towards the lake once more, still admiring how it seemed to glisten and sparkle in the moon's light.

"You know….Gunter?"

The aged man had stared down at her in interest before responding.

"Yes, milady? Was there something else you wished to ask me? Perhaps a bit less….demanding?"

His response had caused Corrin to roll her eyes as her eyes turned back to the sight of him.

"You know...if there was ever one thing that I admired about you Gunter….I think it would have to be your attitude control when things seem tough. I always get super stressed out, or sometimes I can't think of anything to do. But when something starts giving you a hard time, you simply shrug it off and work through it." Corrin stated as she gently rested her head upon her arms.

Gunter had been slightly surprised by such a response, not quite expecting such praise. For a moment, he didn't quite know how to respond.

After a few moments, he slowly lowered himself down to her level and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And you know very well that a man at my age has quite a lot to worry about. Just because I cease to show it doesn't mean that I don't feel it altogether. In fact," Gunter began as he looked towards the water, "I'm a man that has quite a lot on his shoulders."

"Well, of course, you have things to do Gunter. You're a High General of Nohr or something. Right? But you don't really seem to let it bother you though." Came the younger princess's response while pouting up at him once more.

"And you'd be right. The fear of making a wrong decision, the pain and dread that follows the moment you disappoint someone. Or perhaps even the anxiety of being held in contempt or disregard by those you seek approval from. It's….a hard thing to deal with, I'm sure. But what remedy such things are simply...confidence." Gunter said before he smiled down at Corrin.

"Well, that's easy for you to say. You're praised from every corner of Nohr for your services to everyone."

Corrin had crossed her arms once more, looking up to the man with an expression that could only be described as an annoyance.

"And you're exactly right milady. Confidence does stir within oneself after a great length of time. It takes dedication and a drive for what you're doing to become...confident...in one's abilities. Though it might seem mundane to say that it will come with "patience and understanding", there is nothing more you can give to others than what YOU can do." Gunter said before he let out a small sigh.

"Now if I had to guess, this is because you're worried about your place among your family and in court. Right milady?"

Gunter's violet eyes had looked directly into Corrin's, his answer almost indicating that he had peered into them to find his answer. And much to the dismay of Corrin, who had looked away and started to slowly run her hand along the water's surface.

"Well, you wouldn't be wrong."

"Milady….I know that adjusting in this new position is something that can be difficult. But you should NEVER stress yourself over you not being enough to your siblings. And especially your father. You are you, and you know what you can't and cannot do." Came his response, though it sounded strange….venomous for some reason.

It wasn't directed at her, but something certainly seemed to make him a bit agitated by that last phrase.

Corrin had been slightly shocked by that revelation, not exactly sure on what to say for a moment.

The only sounds that could be heard were those that came from the spring and the nature that had surrounded it. The gentle swaying of the leaves due to a slight breeze passing through; the occasional cricket chirp that could be heard in the distance…

Her expression then changed to a small smile before she gently wrapped her arms around Gunter, something that came to the surprise to the man. He simply backed up a bit, not exactly sure what to think about the hug for a moment.

"Thank you Gunter….I think I really needed that."

After a few moments though, Gunter had wrapped his arms around Corrin as well with a fond smile on his face.

"Anytime Milady. No matter how long my missions may be, I will always be here to lend my advice to you." He said before retreating from the hug.

The two then stood awkwardly for a moment longer before the chirping from a songbird had caused them both to turn towards the trees and skies.

The once dark and murky black that had been the skyline had now returned to its regular shade of grey, signaling that it was near "sunrise".

"On that note, we should return you back to the others. If they get up and see that you're missing, I could only pray upon what would happen next." Gunter said as he brushed off his armor and began to look back towards the path to town.

Corrin has stood up beside him as a small smile formed on her face as she continued to think upon Gunter's words.

"He's right. Maybe I shouldn't stress over any of this. If I just give it my all and what I can for Nohr, I'm sure Father will congratulate me!" Corrin thought to herself as her smile slowly broadened into a more animated grin.

"Right! Let's go!" Came her reply, her voice oozing with naive optimism.

* * *

But no amount of eagerness could fix one of her most fatal flaws, and that was her inability to leave out at an appointed time.

The sounds of neighing had spooked Corrin as she quickly fixed the rest of her hair and slapped her Bronze Sword to her hip once more.

"Coming! Coming! Sorry about that!" She sheepishly called out as she rushed out of the inn door to meet the rest of her siblings.

Jakob and Gunter had rolled their eyes with a certain fondness in them as her siblings either giggled at her expense or let out a long-winded sigh.

"And that marks the...9th time you've been fashionably late sister." Leo teased as he steered Jewel over to her. "It's truly mystifying to any man-made record recorder."

"You know, keeping track of it is just as disappointing…" Corrin has muttered under her breath as she crossed her arms.

Before their words could turn into an argument, however, Xander had cleared his throat; this effectively silencing both siblings as they directed their attention towards him.

"Well Little Princess, I suppose you can ride with the rest of us today. Camilla said that the winds are going to be a bit feisty in the Glondalas Mountains, and that could prove troublesome to add weight on Marzia." Xander stated as both he and Corrin had approached his steed.

"I've actually never really taken a walk through them despite us passing them a couple of times.

I'm guessing that's why we need these...cloaks?" Corrin pondered as she rubbed the brown felt that had covered her body.

The smell had been a little more than unpleasant, and the actual fur had tickled and prodded against her unprotected skin.

"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but these cloaks are the only way to keep yourself warm during the ride. And I'd rather do anything to prevent you from freezing to death.

Especially over something as trivial as it feels a bit dirty to wear." Came his response as he finally boarded his horse and invited a hand to have Corrin climb alongside him.

She looked to her left and right to see that everyone else had already partnered up with one another again, save for Elise and Leo.

"It seems we're ready to depart everyone. The journey should take us through the main pass of said mountains, where we'll take the southeastern route towards Krakenburg." Xander ordered before he looked towards Gunter to finish his point.

"Lord Xander and I will take the lead since we have more experience with this area. There are a few instances where the freshly laid snow can lead to accidents on narrow passageways. The more we can spot said instances, the better."


	5. Chapter 5- Homecoming

Hello everyone, and welcome to the long awaited Chapter 5 of Dark Rev!

So yeah, it has been way too long since my last update here, and that's definitely my fault. Choir performances and work have been eating up my writing time, so I apologize that this came so late. That being said, I finally managed to get this little project done.

Hopefully you guys enjoy the chapter!

Please feel free to drop any sort of constructive criticism that you can, as just like many of you, I'm an aspiring writer that just wants to get better.

Also feel free to comment your thoughts about the story, and any questions you had. I'll try to get back to them as soon as I can.

* * *

[BCIU] _**CHAPTER 5**_

[CIU] _Homecoming_

* * *

[CIB] _ **Excerpted from the Meliodas Reports, a series of documented reports from the Great Schism**_

[I] _"Our men had surrounded the village with a ferocity unseen by many others, our eyes glazed over and our pupils all but gone. It was a frenzy and one that I deeply regret to this day._

 _But we had no other option."_

[I]"Our commander had been captured and killed, and our scouts had said that his death was slow and painful. Our men could not stand and watch as our captain was made a fool of and sacrificed to whatever dark Daemon they worship."

[I] _"At least, that is what the men say to repair morale and not believe we've sunk into depravity._

 _Sleep is now hard to come by in our camp, even with our enemy being completely slaughtered. Men, children, women, all cut down in one fell swoop._ "

[I] _"A terrible thing it is, bloodshed. A horrible part of any and all wars. We all pray that the overseers of the conflict will see that we had a reason for the atrocity we committed."_

[I] _"Yet...be that as it may…"_

[I] _"If we are not discharged upon arrival back to the capital, it would show us more dishonor and shame than if we would return to see a blade pointed at our throats."_

* * *

Theme: People of the Far North

From: Final Fantasy X

Location: Trail of Forgotten Cadavers, Glondolas Mountains, Nohr

* * *

The trek had started off as uneventful as any other. The group's steeds had marched through the now accumulating fresh snow, their hooves leaving a trail of marks behind them; along with the soft crunching of the snow along with the occasional elk running past the group. Often times, Elise would want to pet the creature, earning her various degrees of worried looks from the others. Though strangely enough, the wildlife had seemed to be drawn to her...or rather, her innocence at the very least.

"A-achoo!" Came a small sneeze from Corrin, who had been clutching herself to provide any measure of protection from the frigid cold.

"When you said that it was cold, I was hoping you were k-kidding!" She muttered as she couldn't help her teeth chattering from it all.

This of course had caused Xander to let out a small chuckle as he turned back towards her, a small smirk evident on his face.

"I did try and warn you, little princess. The temperatures around here can get rather cold, and we have yet to even ascend the mountain. You'd be better off with putting on that cloak."

A few moments later, he grabbed the cloak that had been hanging in a satchel on the side of his steed and handed it to Corrin.

"Alright...But the minute we get back to Krakenburg, I'm taking this off and throwing it into the nearest bin." Corrin relented, taking the cloak in her hands and sliding her arms into it.

Eventually, she had finished putting the cloak on; despite the fact that she was still very much shivering from the cold.

Instinctively, she had wrapped her arms around Xander, who seemed to be a bit more better at handling the cold than her.

"So...how long will this trip take anyway?" Corrin asked, garnering the attention of Leo.

"It shouldn't take more than a day of travel if all goes well. These mountains are fairly easy to traverse if one can get used to their treacherous slopes and climate." He said before he placed a finger to his chin.

"Something which you seem to be failing at sister. Perhaps I might hand you my coat so you don't freeze to death?" Came Leo's tease as he looked back towards his older sister with a smug expression, something which had caused her to grumble a bit.

"I'd rather take freezing to death, thank you very muc-" Corrin began before Xander had cleared his throat once more, shooting an intimidating glare to both Corrin and Leo.

The two had quickly ceased their petty argument, deciding to not say another word to each other.

"Can we leave the childish bickering behind you two? Granted, you're both adults and about to command very important positions in Nohr's society. Arguments like these need to stop someday, and preferably sooner than later."

"And you're saying that people in our positions haven't done the same, Big Brother? Isn't that how frugal feuds are started?" Came Leo's question as he looked towards his older brother.

"That's the very thing I believe Lord Xander is trying to avoid, Lord Leo. You should know better than anyone that feuds with a family can persist beyond a lifetime." Gunter had chimed in, though his voice had sounded all but restrained at the moment.

That had been enough for Leo to give him a moment of pause, the strategist now looking off towards the icy caps of the mountains high above them. For a moment, he had closed his eyes, his mind most likely wandering off to his own little realm.

Corrin herself had turned away from the sight in a mixture of embarrassment and boredom, now choosing to focus back on her most pressing problem.

The cold.

Her body had begun to shiver once more, her hands instinctively coming to rest at her arms in the vain attempt to preserve any of her body heat.

Her admiration and care for the elements of ice and snow would surely diminish as time went by during this trip, though she knew better than anyone that the mind shouldn't dwell on such things.

She simply had to focus on other things, such as talking to somebody. Thinking about certain topics. That could be easy.

She tried to think of various things to keep her busy, but it all drew to the very same point and direction.

Her "home" of Krakenburg, a nation that seemed so very foreign to her in every aspect; from its name to its people, to its king.

All she had ever known of it were sheltered and isolated visits to the castle in the effort to show that her Father was concerned over her condition. Something she was proud of, to be sure, but nonetheless had been more than a little wanting in longevity.

"You know, your eyes tend to wander when you're restless about something. Care to educate me on what that is?" Xander had asked, his stern purple eyes now looking upon the dragoness.

Corrin had been mildly surprised from achieving his attention, stuttering a bit as she fumbled with a tiny bit of her cloak.

"I wouldn't really say that you need to worry about me, big brother. Trust me, you're probably concerned about much bigger things than my thought process." Came Corrin's quick dismissal, ultimately doing nothing to dissuade the high prince.

His response had come in the sound of a slight chuckle, reminiscent of the days where she would bumble about like an idiot during any sort of attempt at training; be that it hasn't changed much in recent memory.

It was a wholesome laugh, one that really showed no sign of exhaustion or overarching duty to those around him.

It was genuine and soft.

"You and I both know that any good brother wouldn't just let his younger sister somber on like so. Come, why don't you go ahead and try to explain what you're thinking about?"

His question had caused a slight lurch in my speech; spittle forming at the bottom of my throat had sufficiently blocked me from responding physically. My mind had assisted in the endeavor, filling my heart with a series of doubts and concerns about relaying her thoughts.

Camilla, Flora, and Gunter are all a completely different story than Xander in almost every single way.

There had always been a stark change in tone whenever she had spoken with Xander as if her body and mind had compelled her to speak as some sort of servant to him.

In all fairness, he was technically her superior in every way seeing as he was the up-and-coming prince of the nation.

That notion would always stay within her, whether by her choice or not.

But perhaps it had been his stern behavior, his deep and commanding voice; these powerful instruments compelling her body to reason and conform to his standard.

She couldn't dare release her personal inhibitions about Father to him, to anybody but him in fact.

As a man who held such deep respect for King Garon, Corrin couldn't bear disgrace both Xander or him with words that can easily be acquitted to "blasphemous" or "treacherous".

"...It's nothing brother. At the very least, nothing you need to concern yourself with. At its worst, it's just my worries over how Flora will handle herself amongst her tribe. Her last words had troubled me." Came her fabricated truth, though it had at least been true in part.

"Ah, I see. So that's what has been troubling you as of late." He responded, unable to hide what one could tell was disappointment.

"It's just a bit lonely when going on a trip like this. I know I've got plenty of people to go ahead and talk to, but I just feel a bit awkward around everyone still. It feels just a bit...lonely at times."

"The nobles around Nohr often act fairly cold to anybody else that isn't royalty, and even that exception is rare among the truly elite. I would try and alleviate you by saying that it isn't that stringent within the city, but I would feel wrong if I unintentionally set you up for failure."

A dry chuckled had escaped his lips, nearly being lost to the ferocious wind that had picked up around the group. It had cut easily beyond any part of the cloak Corrin was wearing, frosting the outer layer of the fur in a sheet of crystalline ice.

She craned her head to hear his voice, something she had never been used to in her life.

"In short, it's fine if you feel lonely during some points. But I'm sure that the people that want to stay by you will always be there to help. And that applies to us first and foremost."

His face had turned back to the winter wonderland before the two of them had refocused on taking in the sights of their surroundings.

"My liege!"

Gunter's voice had cut cleanly through the steadily encroaching wind that resounded within both of their ears, this being enough to halt their conversation entirely; this replacing their earlier warmth with concern.

"Gunter? Is there something up ahead?" Xander asked as Gunter rode back to his side, with Leo, Camilla, and Elise all coming to join his position.

"Yes milord, and it spells trouble. It would seem that the road ahead has been collapsed over by the recent snowstorms. It would make a poor hike even for the most durable steeds, let alone a single man." He had reported, pounding his fist to his chest in the form of a salute.

"Fate certainly has a good sense of picking the best time to spring misfortune on us. And what an absolutely fine time this is." Came Leo's response, his voice dripping with irritation and a shiver, most likely from the fact that the temperature was slowly seeping through their clothing.

"Fate does not make a man. It is he who shapes it, and it will be he who circumvents tragedy to turn it to prosperity. We'll find a way to pass." Xander answered in turn, though waxing his poetic line had done nothing but earn a collective sigh from Leo, Corrin, and Elise.

"I do admit, brother, that your speeches have a tendency to be lost on the rest of us. But the question is, how are we going to surmount something like that?" Camilla pondered aloud, closing her eyes for a moment before looking back to Xander.

A problem like this wasn't anything Corrin had anticipated while riding up the mountain, despite the tons of snow that surrounded her in every sense available. Perhaps it was an oversight made by her in her anxious nature of trying to avoid her new home or simply by her own naivety, but her mind had racked itself upon finding a way to get through the pass.

"Hm. A big block of ice and snow blocking the road, hrm...We could try melting it with a spell, but there's no guarantee that it will be as simple as that."

"Wait!" Corrin called out to the group, her voice echoing out into the white void as if proposing an idea to share.

This had certainly piqued the interest of her traveling group, many of them raising their eyebrows and looking towards the young woman.

Doubt and pity were painted across their faces, the firm looks on their mouths saying all there needed to be said of what they expected their plan to be.

"What if we used Camilla's wyvern to just fly us across? I mean, it shouldn't be so hard to do. You guys are used to cold climates like this, right?" Corrin brought up, only for Camilla to slowly nod her head from side to side.

"I'm afraid that won't be an option. The winds here are becoming a bit too fierce to fly through and the ice shards from the storm will injure Altena's wings if she were to take flight. A good idea, darling, but one that wouldn't be able to help us in this condition."

The elder princess had gently started to caress and pet her wyvern across it's roughed and edged scales, something which had caused the creature to let out a small moan of content.

She whispered a few words into what Corrin presumed to be its ears, that message most likely being some kind of sweet nothing to console the beast.

"Then what are we gonna do? Will we just have to find another path?" Elise asked with a slightly worried expression.

It was then that Jakob had finally spoken up, his voice strangely being quite absent during the second part of their trip.

"It would seem another path might be necessary at this point. From what I could gather from reading the map, there's another path to the south of here. The Trail of Forgotten Cadavers." Jakob stated; his response being met by a myriad of confused, startled, and concerned faces.

Among the latter category, the elder siblings, Leo, and Gunter had all shifted into incredulous expressions as if Jakob had suggested that they give up and die among the ice and snow.

Corrin and Elise had been confused by the title, one confused as to why it was called such a horrid name; the other wondering what "cadaver" had meant.

"There...there must be another way. If at all possible. Whatever lies down that path is to be best avoided by every man and woman here." Xander quickly stated, his face taking a pale shade that Corrin had never seen in her life before.

"Aye. I've only heard tales of how….treacherous the path can be for those crossing. It would be best if we could all just find another path or journey back to the village we were staying at."

Camilla's voice had sounded hushed and strained, with her eyes darting from object to object as if they were trying to avoid the group's gaze.

Corrin's gaze then turned to Gunter, who had been clearing his throat and had placed his hands behind his body; this being his typical standing position when he wanted to address one of her siblings,

"The path doesn't offer anything beyond the very same slopes that we've been encountering on the road beforehand. If there was anything to deter you further, it might be the harshness of the temperature at most. I understand your...concern...for the younger members of our troupe, but we must also consider how long it will take to find an alternative route. The more we delay, the more we expose ourselves to the elements and ultimately raise the chance for hypothermia."

Gunter's message was long, but quickly to the point. As he always, of course.

His response had elicited another group of murmurs and sighs, most eyes being directed towards Xander and his ultimate decision.

There had been another moment of retrospective silence, the only sound stopping people from hearing their heartbeat being the roaring wind behind them. It had been now that everyone began to re-notice just how cold it had begun to get on the slope once more, as everyone let out a unanimous shiver.

"...Very well. We shall continue up the slope ahead. Thank you." Xander finally announced, gently nodding towards Camilla.

She quickly nodded in confirmation, before gently taking Elise's hand within her own. Though Corrin couldn't pick up on the words she whispered within her ear, she could at least guess that it was something fairly important and shocking. This all due to the expression of surprise plastered on her face, her mouth taking that adorable circle shape.

Of course, it quickly faded away into quiet submission, something Corrin had scarcely seen in her youngest sister.

Who knew that the cold could bring such rare expressions to the forte so often? It was an interesting thing, to Corrin, but it did seem wholesomely disturbing in a way.

Perhaps she knew that little of her siblings that expressions such as these were quite common in retrospect?

Perhaps she truly knew nothing of them, and the faces they put on for her were fake and constrained?

Whatever the case may be, Corrin had quickly dismissed the thought out of her head as she noticed that everyone was preparing to jump back onto their mounts.

Though the spirit of adventure that had inspirited and invigorated the group had long since disappeared, now replaced with the very same feeling as what the elements around them had conveyed.

Cold, distant; the icy wisps of anxiousness paralyzing and slowly freezing what spirit they had for the journey.

At the very least, Corrin and Elise had enough energy, one anxious and the other boundless, to keep the momentum alive for them.

The trail itself had been plenty steep and plagued by the storm that had whirled around the group, but there were little natural obstructions that lay in their path. The ascent, for at least a solid 30 minutes, had been quite conquerable for any man on his own two feet. Let alone a man or woman riding atop some type of mount.

The conversation had been all but brief in this place, and the snow and ice that fell around them had blanketed most of their view.

Corrin had imagined this place as some kind of winter wonderland in the minutes prior to their ascent, but it was quickly morphing into the image of a haunted and deserted snowy town, locked away in the decrepit retreat of an abandoned forest.

And suddenly, a shriek was heard from the rear of their troupe. A girlish, high pitched one, most likely coming from Elise in a fit of panic.

Everyone in the group had quickly turned to face the youngest princess, with Camilla gesturing for the group to calm down with a small movement of her hands.

Corrin had moved over to spot what had caused Elise to let out such a scream, turning towards something that had been poking out of the snow.

It had been a rotting cadaver, one that looked no more than a year old. Degradation, erosion, and general decay had begun it's work to dissolve and dismantle the flesh stripped to its brittle bones, though it seemed it wasn't quite there in dissembling the entirety of it.

Corrin had let out a brief shriek of her own before quickly composing herself; the notion of Leo possibly drawing attention to the fact that she was getting jump scared by something already dead being just the motivation to clamp up.

"Why...is there a dead body here? I thought you said this path wasn't so treacherous!" Corrin whined as she quickly dusted herself off from some imaginary debris.

"This...is precisely why I wanted to avoid a path like this. We all are aware of the history behind this path, what with the common appearance of cadavers buried within the snow. It can be quite the pill to swallow if one isn't very used to the notions of war." Xander had quickly mentioned before turning towards Gunter to explain the history behind the slope.

"*Ahem*...This portion of the Glondolas Mountains was a famous battleground spot for many important battles throughout history, with many men and women alike pershing on these very roads. The snow on this path ought to be wrought with blood and blades alike from how much lives were spent in needless conflict here. Though the most recent conflict would have to be before the War Pact was signed with Hoshido and Nohr 10 years ago, what with King Garon's attempts of defense from the Hoshidan conflict. Hence, why you see such a freshly dead body before you."

His explanation had ended with a small gesture to the dead body before turning back around towards the front of their party.

It seemed he didn't much care for the looks of protest from Camilla and Xander, who seemingly had a problem with how into detail. Or at least with how he used the term "needless".

Elise, now having recovered from her previous fright, had turned towards the cadaver once more. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to gently caress the snow surrounding the body while noticing one aspect about this "burial site".

Not one of these men or women had a single grave with them, nor a stone etched with their name and affiliation.

Nameless, were every single one of these men and women. Not one person buried among the snow was Nohrian, with many of their tattered clothes resembling common outside tribes and villages.

"As you see here, there are countless among the snow. Buried Ice Tribe members caught unaware by the siege of the kingdoms; Renegades and refugees alike who sought to take shelter in this hallowed mountain, only to find death." Gunter said with a small, solemn nod of his head.

"And among them, fallen Hoshidans who attempted to climb these mountains to impede and drive back Nohr into the remote portion of the world." Gunter stated, his tone now vitriolic and acid-like. His eyes seemed to take that stormy appearance once more, as the other members of the party had looked down towards the ground.

"I...had only read of such events in my textbooks. I was not aware that this had been the site of multiple heinous battles. How cruel to see these people left to the wayside like so." Leo remarked, his eyes looking towards the distant cadavers that poked out from the expanse of white ahead of them.

"It was most likely their wish to die where they stood and not receive a burial. Many cling to the honor that their resting place should be the very place where they fell in combat."

Xander had quickly let that statement out, it's message being more clear than the steadily growing wind that encompassed them.

"But...what about the dead bodies? Don't they all deserve a grave to live in? Don't they want to be remembered for what they did?" Elise had asked, placing a hand against her bosom.

"Dearie. The soldiers that are here aren't considered to be…" honorable". To build a grave for people like this instead of others would be a poor choice in judgment. These men have killed, plundered, and misguided many people throughout their years." Camilla had stated, her voice bordering the thin line between caring and cold.

Her hand had come to rest on Elise's shoulder as the younger princess had looked towards the ground, unsure of what to say next.

After all, what retort could be said with logic like that?

"What person would build a grave for monsters like that; for people who've done so many wrong things in the past and have tried to hurt the people of Nohr? It seems like a difficult question, but I can't help but feel that there should. Why do they have to be forgotten?" Corrin asked herself silently as she soldiered on, oddly not daring to speak a word in the conversation.

"A pity, however. These men and women must have families they wanted to get back to. I wonder if they truly ever knew the fate of their beloved or caretaker? How many have gone on without that knowledge?"

The young butler had been surveying the cadavers around them with a mixture of sorrow and pity, his hands folded neatly behind his back in his usual standing position.

Yet his eyes seemed to say something hidden behind an expression of wantonness

They seemed to show wisdom. An old, decayed, and saddened wisdom that you might happen upon with a century-old sage or wizard. A darkened wisdom that told a story beyond the usage of words; one that conveyed a story of turmoil and darkness.

"To be frank, the people here knew well of their fate. They accepted that they would die on these trails. That they would accept judgment for their misdeeds. Kidnappers, murderers, good but misguided men; droves of them fought against the Nohrians in some desperate plea of madness. I do not think they ever expected or wanted to be remembered by those who loved them back home." Xander had answered, his voice sounding almost as stoic and cold as the frigid wind that blew about them.

There had been no other debate onward, the group staying completely silent about the entire endeavor.

Yet, all the same, Corrin had continued to look down at the dead cadavers. She tried to steel herself and not hesitate when looking upon their dismembered and disintegrated limbs, yet she always found herself turning her face away from the sight.

Her eyes had begun to grow heavy as the winter had become increasingly more rampant, and she found herself leaning into Xander's back out of pure exhaustion. Yet her thoughts had continued to swirl about in her head, the icy slope of death that she had seen refusing to leave the realm of thought.

A nameless trail of men, women, ice, and snow.

* * *

Theme: Torigoth (Day)

From: Xenoblade Chronicles 2

 _ **Location: Upper Capital, Krakenburg, Nohr**_

* * *

"C-in."

"-or-in. Wake -p!"

"Ugh….Elise, would you kindly do the honors?"

It had been a mystical thing, the feeling of returning back to a place that you would call home in weeks. To re-discover the greatness and beauty of a country once more, and to live, breathe, sleep, and eat the very same life as they do.

To have a place where she truly belonged, or what she hoped was the case.

In direct contrast to everything she had felt at this point, her inhibitions had faded away like a moon into the countryside for the reappearance of the sun. Or rather, what she presumed would be the sun.

The morning house sparrows had been chirping gently as they flew overhead, most likely seeking new refuge away from our approaching group. The sounds of commerce and buzzing excitement among the people were nearly palpable, and certainly easily heard by all in the group.

People wearing all manners of exquisite clothing had been peppered throughout the streets like a salt shaker spreading its content, yet every single grain of that sand had their own unique style and form.

Gowns as far as the eye could see with equally pleasing male attire to match. It was truly a sight to behold and enough to simply take Corrin's breath away.

"Welcome to the nation of Krakenburg, little sister. Home country and capital to the Nohrian country and host of King Garon." Xander said with a fond smile as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, most likely being amused by her starry eyes and demeanor.

"It's mundanely cold and barren in this place, despite the singing of the birds that occur in the early morning. But it's home all the same, and I'm sure that you'll love it." Camilla chirped in a sultry tone that befitted her small smirk, placing a hand upon her bosom as her red eyes had scanned the marketplace.

"The city is plenty exciting though! I know this fantastic pastry place that sells the absolute best treats! Can we PLEASE go there first? Pretty please!?" Elise had called out from her own steed, now dismounting it as all of her other siblings had done with their respective mounts.

"Perhaps we should focus on getting her to the palace first though. Father's orders always come at the top of our priority, and we all know from whom you got your impatience from." Leo said with a disdainful sigh, placing a hand upon his temple and gently caressing it with his index finger.

Her face had been shining with a certain exuberance, as it always had when it came to spending time with either her siblings, retainers, or bundle of sweets.

And if the two ever managed to be combined, may every wallet that pays for the young child's entertainment be damned to a fate of eternal sapping.

"Aye. In that case, then, I shall ride ahead with Lord Xander and the boy to retrieve a room for you Lady Corrin. And to let him know of our arriv-" Gunter had begun to say before a large, blaring horn had cut through any of his words.

It was reverberant and exuberant, causing the very foundations of the group's bodies to hum and vibrate to its pitch.

"Well, it seems that we've already been noticed. So much for a dignified entry into the castle." Xander had commented with a wistful smile, his eyes now meeting where the others had been directed towards.

As if out of some fairy tale or folklore, the people began to rejoice with a great candor as hands were thrown into the air. Mouths agape with splendor and praise were well distributed around the crowd beginning to form around them, with countless of fair maidens and men alike were quickly darting off to the side to allow passage.

Corrin couldn't help but look away from the sight, not finding such praise of her fitting at such an hour. After all, how could she accept the love of a people that she had never known? What love was love unless it was earned?

Of course, she looked to her other siblings to gauge their reactions.

Elise and Camilla seemed to drink in the cries and happy shouts from the other nobles; the latter having a smile as lifting as receiving a gift, the former wearing a motherly smile as she thanked and greeted as many of her citizens as she could.

The pose that she made, her back straight and her eyes focused on a single point slightly above the growing crowd. Not to mention the simple wave she had done to the others; it being a basic trick to make yourself seem rather friendly to any crowd of people.

She held herself with a certain poise and stature that made Corrin gravitate towards her, a certain calmness that was ushered over her spirit.

Xander had been making sure to keep the road steady enough so that the others could walk through unabated, though he occasionally gave his own look of quiet acknowledgment to those that passed by.

His voice had been stern but fair, as he gently brushed aside the numerous joyous cries that came from the others.

Yet when her gaze had fallen on Gunter and Jakob, she had been shocked to see that both of them had seemed rather hesitant about accepting the people's praise. In fact, both of their eyes had been plastered to the ground with their posture screaming the fact that they felt uncomfortable.

Neither one looked up at the prince, the people, or the road itself.

Jakob's was filled with a foreign sense of awkwardness and insecurity, his eyes occasionally darting up and down to survey his surroundings, yet at the same time not focusing too much on one single thing. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, something he would often do when he tried to hide his discontent with a situation.

Gunter had been following suit, though his expression was something more akin to thinly veiled anger, rather than Jakob's. His eyes seemed as stormy as a summer sea, teeming with both insidious and terrible thoughts abound. He occasionally clenched his fists in an act of letting out a bit of steam, for whatever reason that may be. It was only after a few seconds of thought that had compelled him to look to his hands once more and quickly unclench them.

Corrin, curious upon such a sight, had wandered over to her younger retainer. Ever so lightly, she placed a small hand on his shoulder and spoke up to him.

"I'm guessing you feel the same then. I was hoping that someone would manage to feel the exact same as I did, but I always thought it was a vain thought at best. Good to know that I'm not crazy."

This had stirred Jakob from his thoughts, that very same smile now coming to his face once more. A smile that truly felt genuine; the one he used when he truly felt at ease and could loosen the constraints of his duty in order to show his true self.

"Crazy? Hardly, milady. Though you do have an innate talent to process how others are doing based on their expression alone. Would that count as unusual enough?" He chuckled, the butler now fully standing at attention with his hands behind his back.

"Maybe."

"Maybe? I was going to hope for an "absolutely not" or a "are YOU crazy"? A "maybe" can mean many things Lady Corrin, but I was looking for a no. Now you've got me a tad bit concerned…" Jakob had mentioned with that little smirk of his, knowing full well that it would be more than enough to get his mistress laughing.

And just as he predicted, Corrin had let out a good-natured chuckle. She instinctively covered her mouth partially with her hand as she did so before looking back up at Jakob to offer a retort back.

"And that's coming from the person that will go on a crusade every single time I'm slighted by any manner of person? I'm pretty surprised." Corrin teased back, this time eliciting a small chuckle from Jakob now.

"They do say that a servant can often reflect aspects of their liege. I should be blaming you for my disposition."

His eyes had taken that same sort of sarcastic and smug look to them, with his eyelids slightly scrunched so that you would pay attention to his small smirk.

"Oh really?"

"Are you saying that my reports are false?"

"Perhaps."

"Well, I'm surprised. I thought you were going to say maybe."

"And we're back on this again. If you are like me, you've certainly got my tenacity."

"A tenacity that I shall use in my service of you to the end of my days, milady. Whether you desire my presence or not."

At that, the two of them had let out a chorus of laughter that resounded above even the cacophony of sounds that came from the crowd surrounding them. Too loud, perhaps, as the attention of the royals and Gunter had been drawn by the pair.

Xander and Leo both exchanged a look of confusion, not quite used to seeing two people laugh as if they were subjected to some manner of gas. Not to mention in a crowd of their citizens, no less. That being said though, they both simply shrugged it off and continued carving a path through the surmounting wall of people that had increasingly gathered in front of them.

Camilla, however, seemed to merely emanate a viscous aura from her very being. She stood scarily rigid as she watched, her hands firmly clasped together in a tight bond in front of her chest. Her face tried it's best to form a splendid smile to comfort and assure the others that she was fine; though the tiniest corner of it had occasionally jerked up in an awkward manner at random points.

Elise, and strangely enough Gunter, had both been smiling fondly upon the sight; one most likely enjoying the serenity of the pair while the other had taken delight in the fact that a mistress and her servant could share a bond like so.

"As entertaining it would be to go see Father right now, I think we have a fair amount of spare time on our hands. So…" Camilla said, trailing off to let someone else finish her statement.

Elise had practically jumped in the air with a giddy excitement before proudly announcing their next course of action, something which made both of her older brother's shudder in fear.

"It's tour-time!"

The notion alone had caused all the men in the group to grow a shade paler, as sweat began to materialize on Leo's forehead.

He had known well of how these typical visits to markets had been. How expensive they could get, and more importantly, how exhausting and taxing they could become on those who were forced to carry the luggage.

Leo had gently made his way over to Xander's side, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder and whispering a phrase into his ear.

"Brother. As a gentle companion of the male sex, I think it's our duty to escort the ladies to the palace rather than going on a joyride. After all, we needn't dawdle any longer in the Upper Section when Father is expecting us. You agree, don't you?"

His tone had sounded forced and sudden as if it were more of a direct statement rather than a question. This was accompanied by the fact of how wide open his eyes were, the white disks now looking like saucers or a deer caught before a carriage.

Xander had exchanged a look with Gunter and Jakob, the two seemingly pleading the very same thing through the solemn and dejected pupils of their eyes. The venture of shopping had existed in the dark corner of everyone's mind, existing as the bane of all the male sex. At least within the family, that is.

"Of course Brother. We must make haste for the castle there. The steeds need a solid rest from their long stay and we too need a rest from the long journey as well. Surely you two understand our predicament, seeing as it was quite the long journey."

Now sweat had suddenly appeared on Xander's forehead as well, with his answer coming out just as quickly as Leo's had.

Both Camilla and Elise had seemingly taken offense to this, with both placing their hands on their hips and put on their best pout that they could manage.

Albeit the fact that Xander and Leo had been getting used to such a notion for nearly their entire livelihoods, it stood to reason that none could really oppose such a "force of nature".

"Oh come now, you two. You're simply no fun. All we ask is a few quick pits stops to show Corrin the beauty of our nation, as well as the sweet treats and delicacies that it receives from other nations. Besides, Father would approve of it too. You know how he loves his celebrations." Camilla had answered, walking up to Xander to see if he would cave in first.

"Camilla, we're all exhausted after a long day. You and I both know that we all need rest, especially Corrin." Came Xander's response, his hand now clasped over his temples in an exhausted manner.

"Brother, it seems to me that you and Leo are the only ones that are exhausted after our trip. But even then, a nice meal would be a grand way to end the evening off. And think of poor Corrin. She hasn't had a single thing to eat."

And now the conversation, or rather squabble, had turned towards Corrin; much to the great chagrin of the dragoness. She herself had begun to shift nervously for a moment, not quite sure on how she felt of a tour of the land.

On one hand, she wanted to venture out and see the extents of what Nohr could offer. Well, that was but one reason for her consideration, but the real reason had ached in her heart for the past few hours. This lingering doubt within her stomach; aching and lurching a pit within it that grows more and more each step they take towards the capital.

Was it fear, or her being anxious? That, she couldn't tell.

"I'm well aware of her status, and she seems completely fine to me. A bit sleepy, but I'm sure that will be fixed as we continue on to the palace."

"Oh come on Xander! You PROMISED that we would do some fun things with Big Sister before she would meet Father. I know you two are tired, but it'll just be a few quick stops." Elise had reasoned, now applying the extent of her adorableness to help push her point across.

Leo had looked towards Xander too, in an attempt to steel his spirit; though the notion was much too late and floundering to achieve an effect.

"...Very well. We will visit the bakery and tailor, but that is it! We can't waste any more time within the streets afterward, and especially not at the spa. You both can always take her there later."

His voice, much to the amusement of Corrin, had sounded as stressed as it had when she and Leo would argue with one another.

It was a sad thing to see, really. Xander, for all he was worth and how commanding he could be, could barely to stand and argue down both of his sisters. Perhaps, at the very least, she could pick up a few tips from the two and have an edge over Leo.

"...No. That's like asking a river to part in two and expecting it done in a week." She added wistfully to herself as the group had bounced….some trudging...towards their destination.

* * *

Theme: Reviving Hollow Bastion

From: Kingdom Hearts 2

 ** _Location: Audience Chamber, Krakenburg, Nohr_**

* * *

The tailor had been….an interesting experience to say the least.

The man had been rather plump and proper in both his dealings and appearance, wearing a silver attire that would easily establish himself as part of the higher class. He was apparently rumored as the tailor of royals and nobles alike, and one could easily tell by the accent he displayed for all to hear.

Thick; robust; and equally hard to understand for a young Corrin, who was simply trying to get used to the process of wearing a corset.

Of the many things she expected from dresses of Nohr, tight compaction in the dress itself was hardly one of them. Her back had been forced into a perfect 90-degree angle, much against her wishes. Not to mention that the undershirt easily constricted what little airflow she had in it, nearly causing her to suffocate while on dry land; something that she thought was a fool's tale when Camilla had given her a fair warning.

At the very least, the dress had been one of the most beautiful that she had seen in any of her days while living in the Northern Fortress.

It had been a beautiful array of white with dark blue trimmings, laced and fitted to her exact form. As with all Nohrian dresses, they were a celebration of the female facial features; and a social outing of any and all other features besides that.

[I]"A ball is different from a battlefield, dear. I wouldn't dare wear something like this in the presence of other embassies or nobles, lest I find myself mocked for looking like an...adultress of some sort."

Of course, she very well knew that such dresses would be important for future dances and recitals, as well as meeting with other important members of Nohr.

"To think that they could use a tight strap like that in such a way...I never thought that I would feel awkward at being a princess THIS fast. If there's one thing I'll miss the most when living in the Northern Fortress, it will certainly be the freedom of clothing. The ladies here have got to be legendary." She thought to herself, placing a hand atop her breast to steady her breathing.

However, one single call from the front of their party had been plenty enough to call her out of her sour state.

"You'd best look ahead, everyone. We're coming upon the castle."

Gunter's voice had been enough to have Corrin's eyes gradually drift upward, and it was there that she laid them upon something majestic; at the very east in her eyes, they were.

The castle had been far beyond the expectations of Corrin, her mouth agape and her eyes star-like while she gazed upon the front portion of the manor.

It had been ordained with a beautiful tapestry in the front, the decor of the place glittering with fanciful splashes of gold and purple. It had even been surrounded by several smaller stations, each with their own guards and sets of art to dot their view.

If the city had been mystic to Corrin, then the manor seemed to be mystical. Despite the fact that she had seen the manor before in her life, it still never ceased to amaze her with how well it was built.

"Stunning, isn't it?"

A single question had snapped her out of her adoration, it being the youngest prince. The spell-caster had been standing at Corrin's side, most likely to spur her onwards towards the palace just in case she happened to get too caught up in the act of looking at the castle.

"How could it not be? I know I've visited this place when I was very young, but it still seems like such a far away concept from what I was used to. Castles as big as the eye can see; artists and pieces that could dazzle a cow to think like an arithmetician; an atmosphere that almost screams-" She explained, her statement growing less and less optimistic as her anxiousness had begun to rear its head once more.

"That you don't belong?"

His answer had caused Corrin's eyes to dart towards the ground in a mixture of shame and disgust, unsure of whether she should acknowledge his answer or not. The smug look on his face being the one factor against admitting her fault.

"If that was what you're going to finish your sentence with, then I would wager to disagree with such a notion." Leo started with a sigh of his own, walking ahead for a moments before gesturing to the castle with his hands.

"I know that I can very well be a "snob" at times, and I use that term very loosely. But know that when I chastise you for how you act, it is out of a place of gentleness. I never intend to prove your greatest doubts about yourself, no. I would rather see those doubts turned away into little pyreflies worth nothing, as that is all they are and should be. Nothing."

"This castle is your home now, Sister. Whether you desire these lofty halls or not, they are yours to frolic and practice in until the end of your days."

"...That sounds more like a vague threat and reassurance, but thank you, Leo. It's not really the fact that things are overwhelming me. Rather, it's Father that is…" Corrin trailed off, unconsciously folding her hands behind her back; as she had always done when a question or statement had unnerved her.

Her statement had gone unanswered, however, as a large horn had sounded off in the distance. Soon after, a myriad of horns had followed suit in a symphonic harmony, equivocating that which would be played in the music halls of the Cyrkrenisan Opera.

There, at the entrance to the manor, had been a single man adorned in a red and pitch black lab coat of some kind. It stretched all the way down to his lower legs and ankles, the rim of it being laced with patterns resembling that of a drawn poison. The black hue of the lab coat had been matched by his long, dark hair, stretching down to his lower back.

And to top off his mysterious nature, his dark eyes had seemed to lack pupils. At the very least, they seemed to be lost in the dark black holes that were his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to see you all within Nohr's capital safe and sound. And no less, with our fabled princess along with you as well." He started before making his way over to Corrin, taking a brief bow before placing his hands back at his side.

"I would offer a personal welcome to our nation, and a personal congratulations upon being recognized as a proper woman of the throne. I hope that your presence here shall be celebrated for years to come."

His words had easily flustered the younger princess, causing a momentary blush of embarrassment to spread across the pale lining of her cheeks; this she quickly hid within the palms of her hands.

"Oh, gods...I never really expected to be bowed down to. That's going to take some getting used to, especially with the fact that it's not Jakob trying to fervently do it." Corrin thought to herself before brushing a bit of her silver hair aside for a moment.

"Thank you…- Actually, I didn't really happen to get your nam-"

Xander had now stepped up to the group with a fond smile of his own, extending a hand to shake it with the mysterious man.

"This would be Rudy, our highest Sorcerer, and mage within the nation of Nohr as well as our father's personal retainer. He has served our country for countless years with his fantastic studies and knowledge over the arts of the arcane and science." Xander had explained, causing Rudy to shake his head before responding in a curt manner.

"I hardly deserve such praise, Lord Xander. I merely...do what is needed for my country, and nothing more. My delving into the realm of science was merely a byproduct of my own faith in our King."

His words had strangely sounded so...forced. As if they were coming more from a machine than an actual man; his tone much too even and cultured to sound as how he had pretended to be: embarrassed and humble.

Was he truly proud of all that he had done?

"He certainly didn't seem like it; though then again, I can't fault him for not feeling so. After all, how could I chastise him for being so unaccepting of praise?" Corrin thought to herself as the great doors that led to the throne room had swung open, revealing the ruby-red rug and gorgeous hall that led to the royal chambers.

"Enough of my own rambling though. You are here for far more important reasons than to hear the ramblings of a man lost in his passion. Come, I shall take you to our King himself."

His words had been swift as he began to make his way down the hall, with the rest of the group following close behind him.

The inside of the castle had truly been a grand sight to see, with eye-catching tapestry and ornaments of gold, silver, platinum, and purple stretching out as far as the eye could see. The sight alone could make even a nobleman feel like a commoner and made the outside of the castle seem like a dreary moat in comparison.

Beautiful works of art had dotted the walls above, all dating back from the original inscription and building of the castle. Artwork of several king and queens of the past had hung along the walls, each painting majestically capturing each of them as they stood upon their steeds; sword, shield, spear, or javelin right at their side. Their faces had been drawn with a fair and white paint, the ladies all receiving a rosy blush on their cheeks.

Even their very steeds were all drawn as either a pillowy white or a jet black, hoisting their hooves in the air as they prepared to run headlong into the thralls of battle.

In retrospect, they should have made Corrin simply ogle and awe at the sight of such art, but it only served to make her feel even more anxious.

Each step forward towards the throne room had furthered her anxiety, every single movement forward causing her mind to stall and her heart to lurch. It was agonizing, an enduring and throbbing pain which plagued her mind, body, and soul.

All of the speech between her comrades and siblings had been lost upon her, sounding as though it were a cacophony of madness.

Her legs had felt like jelly before the large steel doors that had begun to open, her eyes hyper-focusing on anything but the sight of her Father.

The excited face of Elise as she nearly bounced around in joy, most likely eagerly awaiting her father's pleased reaction.

Or perhaps the look of hesitation before Gunter's face as he saw the doors open. Perhaps he had similar reservations as Corrin bore.

Whatever it could be, of course, her gaze was forced upon her Father when she heard a pair of words that she never thought was possible; words that reaffirmed all of her retainers thoughts and advice.

"It has been long, my daughter. Too long. But you are here, a proud daughter of our nation.

Welcome home, Corrin."

* * *

Theme: The Ancient Vessel

From: Xenoblade Chronicles 2

 _ **Location: Fujin Mountain, Shirasagi, Hoshido**_

* * *

"Are you prepared for this, young prince? The youngest to attempt this was your brother, and he's just-"

"Trust me, I'm fully prepared for this moment. I've been training for years upon years, and I refuse to sit idly by while I let myself fade into a shadow. Today will be the day that I show what I'm made of; What I can do as a leader of our forces and as a wielder of the Fujin Yumi."

A young man with silver hair styled into a ponytail had been standing in a dimly lit room, his back bared and his expression focused. His hands had been balled up as he stood at his mirror, overlooking his appearance and features.

On his bed, currently sitting on his bed was an older woman who looked to be in her forties. She had been adorned with a gildering, golden armor that shined ominously against the sea of black that had been the darkness that surrounded them. It did well with her dark blue hair that hung loosely in a ponytail, what with the signature Kinshi hairpin.

"I know you have been, but that's still quite the task for someone your age. Your spirit can only carry you so far within your life, all before reality comes to sweep you off your feet. I believe in you Takumi, but do not be disappointed if you aren't deemed worthy."

Takumi himself had slowly looked up into the mirror, finding his hand resting at his cheek as a few droplets of water had sprinkled onto his face. Slowly, he ran his hand down his face, as if uncomfortable with his own skin; with his own being.

After a few moments of hesitation on his part, he slowly nodded his head and turned back towards the woman.

"Master Reina, I am fully ready to accept whatever happens to me when I am judged. Yet I know full and well that I have EARNED the right to stand among my sister and brother as siblings in arms. I wish to fight, I wish to honor us! And standing aside while watching innocent people be killed..."

A fist had banged against the table, causing his brush to be knocked onto the cold, hard, ground once more.

He slowly looked back at his hand once more before letting out a brief sigh.

"Forgive me, Master, for my rude statement. I just…want to protect the people I care about. And pay back those who have taken away so much from the innocent people of Hoshido. I understand that I could very well leave it up to those two, but it would be wrong of me to not give back to the very nation I love and live in." He stated with a sense of finality, the young man sitting back onto the large and extravagant bed.

Reina had been oddly quiet for a moment, before simply wrapping her arms around the young man for a moment more.

"...Oh, how your father would be so proud of what you're going to accomplish today. He will be watching you from the Great Plain with a fond smile, just like your Mother, family, peers, and I myself will be watching you in this world."

Takumi hadn't been surprised from the hug, instead of finding solace in the fact that she had decided to comfort him in a moment of great importance. Surely enough, the motherly feeling had not been close to that of when Mikoto had dotted and cared for him. Yet, all the same, her loving embrace had been soft and kind, with a sense of strength behind her hug; something more akin to a teacher to her student.

Eventually, though, he retreated from the hug and silently stood up onto the bed with a readied and determined expression. A single tear had slowly trekked it's way down his cheek, ready to fall and splatter onto the ground.

"Anankos looks down upon you with great favor Takumi. And he shall bless you with strength, courage, and wisdom of ten dragons in your test today, I'm sure of it. Now, remember," Reina said, placing a hand upon his shoulder as he began to step out the door, "There are three rules to every encounter. And they are…" She said, intentionally trailing off so that Takumi could finish her point.

"Mercy is earned, not given.

Always stay vigilant, even of your comrades in arms.

Fiercely protect the things you cherish, even if that means a sacrifice of self." He answered before placing a hand atop his chest.

"Don't worry Master. Those lessons will always stay close to my heart, no matter what may happen within my life."

* * *

And that was the end of Chapter 5. As a little note, I really enjoyed trying out some new styles of writing. More so with trying to increase my selection of detail and what not.

And while this chapter could be considered as filler, I did try to do a wee bit of world-building to help flesh out the environment.

As well as to show off a bit of Nohrian culture, and allude to past conflicts and such.

Anyways, feel free to let me know what you thought of it and how I portrayed the characters down below.

And I wanted to start something cool that could help me gauge my readers opinions. A Question of the Day type-of-deal.

So…

[BICU] _ **What's your favorite Fire Emblem character, and why?**_

Anyways, I think this is my cue to sign off for the night. So thank you for taking the time to read Chapter 5, and I hope you guys have a lovely night.


	6. Chapter 6- Duel of Wills

_(Hello everyone, and welcome to Chapter 6 of Fire Emblem: Twisted Truths!_

 _I know it's been quite a while since I last posted anything of merit on here, and especially anything related to this fic. But I finally managed to crank something out that I think will be a nice addition to what I've got so far, so I hope you all enjoy._

 _Just want to give out a shout-out to a few friends who gave me ideas and feedback for this chapter. Those rad dudes being Harri, Konner, Gamma, Emblem, and Forrest. Thanks a bunch, you guys!_

 _So let me know what you guys think of the chapter down below in the comments. Is this chapter as engaging as the others despite being from different perspectives? Does it fall flat compared to the previous ones? Or is it actually better?_

* * *

[BCIU] **CHAPTER 6**

[CIU] _**A Duel of Wills**_

 _BG: Homesick Light_

 _From: (FE:Fates)_

* * *

 _ **Right of Kings**_

 _A sacred trial taken by both Hoshidan and Nohrian princes to earn the right to wield their respective family heirlooms, yet these trials differ between the two nations. Despite this core difference, the weapons that these royals often pine after representing a sign that they are deserving of the royal title they command._

 _It is often a sign of a poor country if their crown prince has not passed the Right of Kings by the age of 18 and does not wield their respective heirloom of choice._

 _(This being the Raijinto, Fujin Yumi, Brynhildr, and Siegfried.)_

 _The sites on which these trials take place have changed throughout the years, though they are fabled to take place on locations that are the supposed birthplaces of the 5 dragons._

 _For Hoshido, the birthplace of the Dawn Dragon supposedly took place on Mount Fujin, with the Dusk Dragon being born in the heart of a nearby volcano near Krakenburg._

* * *

 _"Faith fades away in the pale dim moonlight of dusk, sweeping away everything that clings close to man's heart. Faintly and sweety, until there is nothing but the sobering corpse of a blind and foolish man. The question is…"_

 _"How long does it take until it is all withered away? How long must it be until the evil in human hearts is finally broadcasted for their comrades to see in broad daylight? When the sun can no longer bathe them in it's purifying light?"_

The leaves had gently rustled behind the woman, a soft orange glow fluttering in from the small creeks and cracks that lie along with it. It painted the room a much lighter brown than normal and offered a bit of warmth in what would have been otherwise called a "chilly" night.

A lone woman had been sitting inside the shack, taking a sitting position by crossing her legs underneath her torso to support herself up. Her hands were clasped together as she silently whispered a pair of words under her breath, as faintly and quietly as the wind that blew around her.

Her blue hair had gently swayed in the wind itself, almost moving along as if it were a boat that was sailing out to sea as she sat down, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"And yet, here I stand alone. Bearing witness to such malcontent tragedy as the world I once cherished is turned black and barren. That...I have always been."

Her piercing, golden eyes had come to rest on the familiar sight of the crystalline lake that lay before her, in all of it's clear and tranquil beauty. That very same lake which had been her escape so many times, yet every single instance only hiding and pushing away the hell she would have to endure upon her journey back into the city.

"It's time to get up witch! The Queen requests your presence immediately!" A hoarse voice called out from outside the small shrine, quickly causing her to clench her fists in response.

The very sound of those soldiers had always been the firm slap she needed to be pushed away from her dreamscape; lovingly being shoved into the cold and harsh hands of reality and fate.

Slowly, with little to no enthusiasm did she rise from where she stood. Her eyes now turned to the sight of the Hoshidan soldiers with contempt and disgust as easily as their eyes looked upon her in the same manner.

"Did we say for you to take a century to do so? If the Empress requests your presence, then you had best answer it with the utmost haste. Tarry any longer and we'll be forced to come and get you ourselves!"

All the blue-haired woman could do was simply laugh in response, before finally appearing at the opening to her little shrine.

"I don't answer to your goblin of a queen, and I surely do not answer to the two of you. What foolishness this is, to be harassing a young maiden with not so much as a bit of hesitation. Though I suppose that soldiers tend to have little conscious, do they?"

Her words had been quick and swift; such is the nature of her silver tongue. Though her words were misplaced, as both of the soldiers around her began to grow frustrated at her tone.

"You dare insult the Empress!? I had thought you to be a cruel murderer when the Empress gave mercy to you, but it would seem you're nothing more than a reprobate. I'd even imagine you'd make for a terrible night, lest that be the only path to you besides prison." The man fired back, his voice seething with restrained anger.

"She has shown me no such kindness to my recollection. What you believe is nothing more than falsehoods spread by your people, and falsehoods that you will readily accept over the much more darker-"

"That's quite enough, Azura."

A single serene voice had echoed out above the other soldier's crude voices, causing Azura's eyes to widen in a mixture of surprise.

The songstress had looked behind her to see the visage of a single woman approaching her. One was decorated with various ornaments and royal colors of gold, white and blue. Her long flowing gown had matched her long black hair fashioned in a ponytail.

Her stance had been relaxed but attentive, all showing the convictions of a queen. A queen that was confident in her existence and ruling.

"My Empress! You shouldn't be standing so close to this riff-raff! Anankos knows what kind of foul tricks she's hiding behind her sleeve!" The soldier from before announced, now quickly falling to his knees to show gratitude towards his liege as he bowed his head.

"Riff-raff, am I now? And what happened to the prestigious title of being your adopted daughter?" Azura countered with a fake sigh, shrugging her shoulders as she leaned her back onto a nearby tree.

Mikoto had chosen not to answer the question, instead of letting the gentle swaying of the leaves and the wind be her response.

Her eyes had been closed with a tight and controlled expression on her face; her palms behind her back so that none could see how clenched they were.

"Good sir, you have my permission to leave. I can handle her myself without your assistance. I'm sure you must have other duties to be tending towards that are far more important than this."

"But, Empress Miko-"

"Tut-tut-tut. Now I gave you an order, didn't I? You'd best not over exert yourself, soldier. While I appreciate your concern, I could certainly do well against my husband before in combat. And that has not changed as of now." Mikoto said with a raised eyebrow.

After the soldier had left, the serene empress finally raised out her other hand to reveal a small box hidden behind her back. It was a barren white of a regal nature, adorned and embroidered with lacings of gold to resemble that of dragons.

Ever so slowly did she walk to the front of the shrine, a gentle smile on her face with her hands tucked under the box. A few birds had been chirping around her happily, almost overjoyed to have her present as they hopped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Would you care for a cup of tea? That expression of discontent barely suits you after all, and it is a common courtesy."

"I'm not one for tea, much less anything that you would be serving me. And would you please drop the pleasantries? Your siblings have no problem showing them how much they hate me, so I would expect that you would do no less."

Azura's answer was quick and dismissive, the bluenette turning away from Mikoto as the Empress simply took a heavy sigh.

"Even though you are no longer a welcomed member of our royal line, I felt it necessary to at least speak with you."

"Speak?"

That single word had caught Azura's interest quickly, causing her to arch an eyebrow in intrigue; before the feeling quickly faded away into cynicism. Her arms had come to rest in a crossed manner above her chest as she briefly blew a bit of her hair out of her eyes.

"Now isn't that a rich thought. What could a noble queen like you ever have to talk about with a deranged individual like me? Unless-"

Azura quickly turned back to Mikoto with a small smirk, her eyes flashing with a certain mysterious air as she looked into Mikoto's.

"-you require something from me. That could be the only possible reason you would even dare approach me while sending the guards away. I see that even our noble queen has dubious intentions behind that tranquil smile of hers."

There had been another moment of near silence for the tranquil sounds of the forest to reign supreme, the rustling of the nearby leaves and distant murmurings of the nearby lake all but present.

"I might answer that if you happened to be sitting at the table. I happen to dislike discussing any important details unless it's with a good cup of tea. It does happen to stimulate the mind and body." Mikoto answered back in an even tone, a small smile on her face while she focused on pouring both her and Azura's cup of tea; a hot bog of steam rising from her kettle as she did so.

Azura had sighed to herself once more, lowering herself down to where Mikoto had set her teacup up, sitting down with her legs tucked underneath her waist.

Slowly, she took hold of the teacup in her hands, raising it to her mouth to take a quick sip.

"...Jasmine." Azura noted after her initial sip, looking towards Mikoto with a slightly perplexed expression.

"It was your favorite, was it not?"

Azura had only looked towards Mikoto once more, her grip of the teacup becoming slightly gruffer as time went on as her eyes fell upon the steaming mist and the gentle ripples that stirred within it.

"So who did you ask?

The question had caused Mikoto to look up from where she was sitting towards Azura, the queen of Hoshido now showing a more perplexed expression as well. She quickly placed down her teacup before responding to Azura.

"What do you mean? Isn't this your favorite?"

"Who told you that information? Because from what I recall, we never dined with one another. Let alone spent time with each other to know and commit to memory what the other's preferred tea of choice is."

The songstress hadn't meant to be as curt in her response, but her point had still stood on it's two metaphorical feet.

There was no answer once again, with Mikoto clamping her mouth shut as her eyes had slowly fallen upon her teacup as well. Her hands had been folded in a tight manner in her lap, though anyone could tell that they were knotted and balled up.

"Oh wait, no. It must have been the young man who comes around and delivers my daily food to me. He's a good man if nothing else loyal to the 'kind samaritan' that took him in."

"Azura...please stop."

However, the songstress had no intention to do so as she rose to her feet and began to stride and pace about the shrine, her golden eyes now piercing into Mikoto's own.

Her stride had been slow, but menacing, as her hands had been behind her back.

"I feel the utmost pity for him. To know that you're a replacement for a failed replacement can weigh heavily on one's psyche; something which I can relate to so very well. So when will you toss him aside, Mikoto? When he finally disobeys you and learns how to think for-"

"Enough!" Mikoto spat, a scowl on her face as she glared daggers back at Azura, her teacup almost shaking within her hand.

"Oh dear, it would seem I've upset you. My deepest apologies, Empress Mikoto. I was merely wishing to express the truth in the matter, that is all. For you to get so frustrated over a confrontation such as this reflects poorly on your leadership, I might add."

Azura had been smiling nearly ear to ear upon the sight of Mikoto grumbling and scowling at her sight.

[I] _"Good, let her be angry. I would love to see that nearly impervious face show the true monster hiding underneath a fair complexion and nice tone. A pleasant smile makes a betrayal that much more hurtful than an expression fixed into a permanent scowl."_

"You're treading upon thin grounds Azura. He is one of my most beloved children, though we happen to not share blood ties with one another. My love towards every one of my children has been just and understanding where others have not." Mikoto answered back, now slowly letting out a long exhale to regain her wits and composure.

At that very moment, every pretense of satisfaction and intrigue in Mikoto's words had ceased as if there were a solid wall of steel blocking it. That same word had rattled inside her head for a moment more, with each repeated listening of the word slowly causing her to grow more and angrier.

"Equal….? What would you know of equal?"

"Why do I sit here, in chains? In this pathetic shrine, you built, to house a criminal that has been falsely convicted?"

"Azura."

Her voice had been firm and unyielding for just that short moment, the authority in her voice ringing clearly to Azura.

"Do not try and abscond yourself of blame. It doesn't matter what your reasons were, but you did kill him. And from the words of several shrine maidens, his death was all but quick. To act like a child and hold a petty grudge for your own transgressions is the very reason you stay here. Not out of punishment, but atonement for your sin"

Once again, another pair of words materialized themselves into Azura's head, rattling about in her mind as if they were some annoying gnat. Steadily, the buzz grew louder as time went on, her fist slowly balling up and turning pale from a lack of blood flow.

"My sin…?"

"My SIN!?"

Her voice had been loud enough for the rustling of the leaves and the gentle song of the songbirds to be utterly ceased, only accompanied by the sound of flapping wings.

She had quickly slammed both of her palms onto the small table housing their teacups, causing their contents to spill onto the hardwood floor.

"Ah yes. I should have expected this from you, blaming everything that happened on the choices I've made. Yet you fail to recognize just what your precious and loyal guards do to me without the watchful eye of any upstanding individuals, which ranges from lecherous to craven at best."

"That soldier deserved every bit of what he deserved for the pain and suffering he and his comrades brought me. Though you may fancy me a tool for you to use as you see fit and a maiden of ill intent, I will not relinquish my purity to those monsters you call soldiers!"

"Your claims are bold Azura, but I know the nature of the soldiers that guard you day in and day out! Your fabrications wound me, just as your harsh words do now."

"Then let them be harsh and striking! Anything to see that high pedestal that you're on be knocked down so that you others can see you for the woman you've become! The queen that would dangle about replacements like stray puppies, only to leave them by the dirt if they weren't wholesomely obedient!"

Another bang at the table had come, with Mikoto meeting Azura with her own palms plastered on the small table, her face eye to eye with Azura's as the two stared each other down.

"I did everything I could to prevent the worst that could have happened to you. I even assuaged the people's and my kin's doubts as best I could, but surely you should have known the precarious situation you were in! Yet you stepped out of line on numerous occasions despite that very fact!"

"Well, your efforts did nothing to save my life from being a living hell thanks to your "gracious and understanding citizens"."

"I...have a proposition for you then."

"Oh? Forgive me. After the harsh words you uttered in the last few minutes, you'll find that my desires difficult to be satisfied by any sort of arrangement set by you."

"...Come back with me."

* * *

 _"Come back with me."_

* * *

In all of her years, she had never expected such a fine lie as the words she had just heard. Never would she, or her mending heart, have expected such a dubious choice of words to tug at her emotions.

Surely it was a jape.

Surely some kind of misconception.

"...Come again?"

"I meant what I said. Come with me, and I will see to it that your status is reinstated. I will speak to Ryoma, Hinoka, Sakura, and yes...even Takumi will be urged to show you the respect and admiration that you deserve."

Azura couldn't believe her ears as she heard Mikoto's sentence, her mind now trying to refocus and resteel the walls that surrounded her heart before she said anything rash. It was nearly impossible though.

For a moment-

A single brief moment-

She had desperately wished that she could live out the dream that Mikoto had promised, where her "siblings" and her "Mother" could truly live alongside her and offer an apology for her long imprisonment.

Where she could put aside her feelings of hatred and bitterness to the world in favor of kindness and optimism and live out her days in relative happiness.

To be held by a mother once again, burying her face in her bosom to hear the lulling sound of her heartbeat.

But it was only for a moment that she wished this before logic took control back from her passion.

"And why would dare tolerate the presence of someone so hated among the family? Why would you ever go to such lengths to include me back in when your royal court when you haven't shown much motivation to do so in 6 years?"

Mikoto had slowly brought her two hands together over her midriff as she paced about the room in a slow, methodical manner.

"...These are trying times Azura, as you can plainly see. War is at our doorstep, and the Great Wall of Hoshido cannot take the brunt of a Nohrian invasion. We need peace talks and treaties as soon as possible, but no side is willing to take that humiliating first step. I'm...at a loss of options to avoid warfare."

And for the first time during their conversation, she actually seemed...worried. Truly sincere in her mannerisms, rather than the self-important and dutiful tone that she had taken throughout their talk.

"And who's fault is that? Only the nation of excess that lives sheltered off from others. Besides, what could possibly be gained with the prospect of having me be renamed as a Hoshidan royal?" Azura asked with a disapproving nod, placing a hand on her hip while looking out of the shrine and into the forest that surrounded it.

"Nohr is less than fond of me, seeing as I'm already treated like a plague there, as well. Not to mention that they already detest those born throughout the Concubine period and will actively seek out to mar extra successors to the throne. If you were looking to find some sort of sympathy and regret in them by using me as leverage, then that will earn you as much as it did before."

"You misunderstand my intentions, Azura."

Suddenly, the wind around the two began to pick up as Mikoto had looked down towards her hands for a moment, her eyes seeming strangely different than before.

"I know you have no such bond with the Nohrians, that is to be sure. However, I mean the other precarious bond you've formed with another being. Specifically…" Mikoto said before she narrowed her eyes, casting a look of scorn to the songstress.

"That beast you call a master."

Finally, it was Azura's turn to wear an expression of shock on her face as her eyes widened upon hearing her.

"Do you play the part of a mad queen now, Mikoto? I at least that you were a cold-hearted wench and nothing more, but I see now that insanity tends to convict insanity to save their own ski-"

"There's no need to lie when the truth is obvious, Azura. Since you seem intent on dropping any pretense of the bond we might have had, I shall do the very same. So I repeat again, this is not so that I might have you appeal against the Nohrian forces."

The wind from before only seemed to add to the tenseness of their conversation, as neither woman seemed too keen on portraying either of their reactions to one another. Each bated second seemed to drag on for nearly a day, as both studied each other's expressions for any sign that they were beginning to crack.

"So you would really conspire with him? I might say, you're certainly desperate for victory if you're turning to him like a stray dog. Yet I find that he has little patience to accept people like you, let alone hear your demands."

"So what is it you desire then? The soldiers or manpower to fight back against the cruel invaders in Nohr? I could surely see you needing extra manpower." Azura commented, her initial shock fading back into her cynical smirk once more.

"...I mean to make sure that this kingdom will not fall to such a threat under my or my son's guidance and care. This merely acts as insurance to see that it won't, but I see no other reason to involve the likes of the whole kingdom. After all...our blood dictates that I should have ties with your master."

"How dubious of you, Queen Mikoto. But how can you be so sure that "Father" will be willing to keep you alive for so long? After all, fate has a nasty way of biting back at the deceitful. And it would seem you and your family have inherited and worsened quite the debt to pay."

At that, Mikoto had simply turned away from Azura, now beginning to make her way out of the shrine. Her head had been held high, still holding on to the pride in which her title displayed her.

"He has his goals and people to protect, however sinister and rotten they may be. And I have my own people to protect and cherish. Though I abhor the idea, I will cross the tainted line to ensure that the people around me will never face the horrors of collapse."

There had been another brief moment of silence before Azura stood up one more at her full height and brushed a lock of her blue hair aside that was obstructing her vision.

"Hmph. First offering a truce to a criminal, and then even to "Father". I'm only wondering how far you will go to cross that line Mikoto, and who you'll leave on the other side."

* * *

 _BG: Phantoms_

 _From: FFX Remastered_

* * *

 _"Papa! Papa!"_

 _The snow had gently began to fall down towards the white earth, gracing the land and causing the world to glisten as if it were made of some illustrious glass. Ever so softly did the wind blow, bringing it's refreshing breeze to the inhabitants of the royal family estate._

 _Yet, all the same, the manor inside had been plenty warm due to the roaring fire that had been burning in the fireplace, wrapping the room in it's calming presence and warming heat._

 _Another wood had been placed in the fire, the flame having been brought to life once again with the vigor of and magnitude of a volcano._

 _"Yes, Takumi?" An elder voice had said, it belonging to a grown man sitting alongside the fire; a tempered smile and gentle demeanor as he sat beside his wife._

 _The serene woman had been sitting close to him, most likely gently laying her head on his chest as most couples would do with one another._

 _"It was so much simpler back then. Back when I could run into Father's arms and give him the biggest hug I could; back when I could savor every bite I had without a single care in the world. Where did they go?"_

 _Takumi had come running up to his Father, his arms spread_ _wide apart and ready to receive his affection from his parents, something in which they were readily willing to give. His father's head pat had been all he needed to show that goofish smile of his, his teeth shining like diamonds as he beamed up at his parents._

 _He gently leaned into his mother's embrace, taking solace in the warmth and comfort that it had brought. Every single pulse of her heartbeat matching his won, and soon calming down his breathing and thoughts to that of the same tempo._

 _"Now war arrives at our doorstep, and we still have no...no King that is left to govern the nation. I fain to imagine life without you Father...but it is through the strength of Mother that I-..._

 _I...fight to live up to your deeds._

 _And yet, I still remember those days that we all would go through together. The days when we didn't have this dark looming cloud hanging above our heads like an anvil ready to drop."_

 _As soon as he did so though, the gentle and rhythmic pulses of his mother's heartbeat had suddenly started to warp and twist into something accursed and irregular. Slowly but surely, each beat came at an odd time interval, as her body quickly began to spasm out._

 _Her hoarse coughs had rang through the room as his other family members looked on in surprise and horror._

 _And then, came the blood. Copious it was, spraying her divine white tunic a scarlet crimson and forever tainting the purity it once held. Her form had been hunched over as her expressions of her face had twisted and changed into an expression of fear and pain. The faint and subtleties of her complexion had taken a ghastly color, as the very light within her eyes had seemingly faded away._

 _[CI]Yet to Takumi, he had been the most horrified out of all of his siblings._

 _The woman, whom he had just recently warmly regarded, now seemed all the more unrecognizable. With every second, her face slowly distorted into an unintelligible blob, with barely any human characteristics at all._

 _[CI]A completely unknown face, no matter how hard he pictured it._

 _"Even now, I still can't picture her. I STILL can't remember her despite the promise I made to her grave all those years back. The grief of the others, sure. But her face eludes me...every time._

 _All I can see is...Mikoto. "Mother", as we've taken to calling her now."_

"Some son I must be then. Standing on these hallowed hills like I've been faithful to you since the beginning, and I can't even recall your features.

* * *

"By the writ of the fallen Warrior of Lightning, Fyujin, it is to all who bear his holy blood that we impart the ability to take part in his ritual. It is his will and with his onlooking from greater plains that we stand here to welcome you to the realm of manhood and royalty."

"Yet holy blood does not make the Fujin Yumi subservient alone. It will choose its wielder based off whether they can overcome the Trial of Flames. A test to showcase one's inner desires, darkness, and trepidations to be laid bare for all to see; with the attendant having to conquer and admit to each one.

Should he fail, he shall be denied the weapon for a year to receive more training and discipline. However…whatever manner of injury he may sustain is that but the fate of the great Anankos."

The wind had begun to blow with a malignant and foreboding air to it, the sakura petals surrounding the group all but adding to Takumi's anxiousness.

His hands had desperately clasped against the rim of his tunic, nettling and rubbing against the wool in a desperate attempt to reclaim the warmth that his body craved.

His teeth could not help but chatter in response to such fierce elements, yet he had still stood proud and tall in front of the others with a determined expression plastered across his face.

"Are you sure you're ready to endure such an arduous task at such a young age, Takumi?" Ryoma had asked, his voice coming from a place of concern rather than entitlement.

The elder Hoshidan prince had trudged his way up the slope alongside his brother, now placing a steady hand on his shoulder to offer whatever comfort he could.

"The trial itself is far more than anything you've ever experienced before. It is something that few men and women could ever hope to quell and conquer as many are devoid of the purity that is needed to be deemed...worthy." Ryoma stated, yet it had done little to dissuade the younger brother.

"Well, I would certainly love to have you fetch me a blanket and cocoa while we watch the first sakura petals start to fade with the winter wind if that's what you're implying. But I'm not just going to quit when I've come so close brother. You know me better than that." Takumi said with a confident smirk, pointing a temple to his forehead before facing back up towards the plains that would house his trial.

"I can't sit by and watch you and Hinoka lead the country all by yourself. It's up to me to be there when you two start to slip up a bit. And my job to snide and make remarks on it while doing so." Takumi said with a light-hearted smile as he gently pushed down Ryoma's hand, now balling his other one behind his back.

Ryoma had been slightly stunned by the response, but he nonetheless had mirrored the smile and laugh that Takumi had just given him.

"Thank the gods you managed to bring a bit of levity to the situation at hand. You're right. Grim words like the ones I just spoke are best left to the sombering young men who walk into the cavern unprepared. You are far from those men though."

"Oh? So I'm finally more than your bumbling little brother? I'd consider that improvement and affirmation, then." Takumi had briefly chuckled, the young man meeting his brother's congratulations with a small jape of his won.

"You make steadfast progress every day, Takumi. Now you had best do them proud, lest you upset your adoring audience." Ryoma said with the faintest hint of a smirk, his eyes now pointing to another young woman who had been sitting in the distance.

Her light brown hair, fashioned in a short bob-weave, had been gently nestling up and down in the fierce winter wind as she watched the two from afar with a curious expression. Her mouth had been slightly parted as she couldn't help but shiver from the intense cold.

"My adoring audience? I think I fail to see what makes them adoring in the slightest, especially considering one of them could easily put me in a headlock in a matter of seconds." Came his retort, the young prince chuckling once more as she looked over to Mahiru and Ryoma.

"I'm just casually warning you that there are others watching, nothing more. Though I will admit that your blush is bordering on either laughable or adorable. So you might want to fix that before you enter the challenge, that being a suggestion of course. Not an order."

Takumi's face continued to deepen in its shade of pink as he quickly scrambled to calm him and his facial features down before another saw, silently whispering a pox upon his brother's teasing.

With a firm pat to his cheeks, he quickly reassured and refocused himself as he turned to face towards Reina; the General having apparently been waiting for the two to finish their conversation.

"I...take it that you're ready then?" She had asked, the ongoing snow doing a good job at hiding the faint smirk that rested on her lips; threatening to spill out with a small chuckle at the prince's earlier behavior.

* * *

"Just look at the two of them. Whispering and messing with each other like you were still infants wielding play swords and shields. It's honestly adorable just to watch from a distance."

She then quickly turned towards her companion, another young woman with a fierce attire and even more fierce hair color.

Her eyes had been a cool amber with her hair a scarlet red, her long naginata strapped to her back and ready to be drawn at the slightest mentioning of danger; yet the minute she heard Mahiru's voice, she quickly returned to a more docile expression.

The snow had begun to quickly to quicken it's pace to it's compacted brethren, the wind joining it's fastened pace with a victorious howl; this howl being plenty enough to have the entire party shivering from the chill.

"They do almost seem like little boys at the Jade Palace again." Hinoka had chuckled alongside Mahiru, placing a hand upon her hip as her eyes had drifted upward for a moment more.

She brushed a bit of her bangs out of her eyes before she let out a soft sigh, taking in the soft sound of the snow crunching underneath her boots.

"But this is a big moment for Takumi. Larger than anything he's ever done in his life, and Ryoma perfectly understands how he feels. The trial, as you've probably heard from Kaguya, is no small feat for anyone to take; let alone someone that's a year younger than when Ryoma attempted." Hinoka began as she looked back towards Mahiru with a small smirk.

"Of course, you and Master Reina whipped him into shape, so I think it should be a good show for all of us...to see how far he's really come and how strong he's grown."

Hinoka had casually crossed her arms over her chest before glancing back to Mahiru, gently blowing off a bit of snow that had accumulated on the top of her head.

In the distance, a few snow owls had perched themselves atop a nearby tree, as if to witness the spectacle that was about to unfold in front of them. The forest had erupted with life once more, before disappearing back into the quiet cold and restfulness that had long been associated with the wood.

"Me? I barely had any part within the overseeing of his training. I was just a fly on his wall that just so happened to become the object of that he made strides towards. As for showing him any lessons, I think you ought to lend Master Reina a wee bit more credit." Mahiru commented, now gently swaying her body to stave away from the bitter cold, folding her arms over her chest in a similar manner to Hinoka.

"Of course. Like I'm supposed to believe that you can be that humble Mahiru. Why don't you go ahead and drop the pleasantries already? I'm a princess of Hoshido, but I also consider myself a friend to you, at the very least." Hinoka chuckled as Mahiru's face slowly turned into a smirk.

"Ah yes, your majesty. How could I ever forget about your title as a princess, savior of the people and second-in-command of the Sisters of the Sky? Perhaps I should take better care over my language then?"

"For all that your silver tongue can spin and with every single fine word that you whisper to each other, you still can't afford to say a single thing to your liege." Hinoka said, almost enjoying the absolute look of shock and confusion that had come to Mahiru's face. The snow almost made the rest of her place seem pale in comparison, which made her blush all the more noticeable.

"...Well, you're a cold one. The icy tundra balks it's head to the ground with that comment alone." Mahiru said with a slight shiver as she now moved her hands to her hips before continuing onwards with her comment.

"Yet a rash decision, seeing as you are no different than me. I mean, you and your retainer are practically destined to end up in each other's arms. The way he acts lovey-dovey with you each day and spars with you is almost adorable."

Now, it was the red-haired maiden's time to blush, planting her feet to the soft snow with a small crunch; her blush now painting her face an even deeper shade of rouge than her hair could ever accomplish.

Her mouth had tightened in a small scowl as she glared at Mahiru before turning her body away from her.

A few moments of silence had occurred, the gentle tapping of the soft snow underneath her boots and the fierce sound of the coarse winter wind being the only rumblings of noise that could be heard.

"He's just training with me Mahiru. Nothing less and nothing more. Could you please save those musings for Kaguya when we get back."

"Training? Oh, others happen to do quite a bit of training themselves, but the manner of training can vary from person to person. Would it involve.."

"You're treading on thin ice Mahiru…"

"I'm kidding. Kidding! Just a little downtime conversation in the midst of the tundra, that's all."

Hinoka had shuffled for a moment more, her eyes no treading down towards the gray and low lying clouds that had been creating the gentle fall of snow that trickled about them. Her heartbeat had begun to pound a bit louder as she placed her hand over it, her mouth trying to not give any signs of emotion.

"Funnily enough though...I'm not too sure. We both have been close for so long, but I feel a slight rift growing between us. Not one of malice and hate, but of pure difference and mindset." Hinoka said as she turned back towards the Mahiru, the brunette looking on in confusion.

"He wants to know the truth about his life; his past. He wants to know why his parents suddenly disappeared, why he has faint memories of a sister that never appeared before him again. And I or Hoshido can't provide any of those answers. Yet if the time comes that he begins to start entertaining the thought of leaving Hoshido, he won't be met by any scorn or anger from my hand, at the very least."

"So resolved and ever the realist, aren't you? Just try and make sure that you don't let your duties overcome your own desires." Mahiru said with a teasing smile, now walking over to join the others that were gathering at the base of the long path.

This comment alone had been enough to give the pegasus knight pause for a moment, her mind reeling for any sort of answer she could find at the moment. Though try as she might, she couldn't find any simple retort or answer to Mahiru's previous statement, her thoughts now grueling over what she truly meant behind a statement like that.

"Hinoka. It's time."

* * *

 _BG: Might Guy vs Madara_

 _From: Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm 4_

* * *

"You do understand that this trial will test much more than just your wits within battle. It will test your very constitution of mind, body, and soul; testing the very limits of your patience, skill, tenacity, and valor." Reina had shouted out towards Takumi as she slowly offered her hands out towards the young prince, bestowing upon him a Bronze Bow and Bronze Knife.

The snow that had fallen atop had peppered the blade and her dark gloved hands as Takumi reached out to slowly grip the knife first.

The smooth texture of the handle had suited his hand perfectly, with it being the perfect weapon for any warrior in combat...had it been sharpened and made out of a more weighty material.

The blade itself was dulled, but would still cut into flesh easily enough. Certainly not to the point of life-ending injury, but enough to cause temporary debilitating damage to the opponent if need be.

"A fine blade that is. Take care to use it well during the trial, as I will not freely allow you the chance to use yours now during combat. As a prince of Hoshid-" Reina began before Takumi cut in, placing a hand upon his hip.

"I'm well aware, Master Reina. I must find a way to compensate for my lack of close range if I'm to lead the people through conflict. The very same as all other princes and emperors of Hoshido have done in the past."

"Well if our prince feels no feelings of hesitation, I implore you to take your place atop the path. I shall meet you at the very top of the path to conduct the final part of the trial. Gather your courage and strength, Prince Takumi." Reina had answered as she eventually turned towards her large kinshi.

"For centuries throughout time, many have walked up these hollow step with the desire you have now; to earn the right to wield Hoshido's family heirloom that grants the wielder the ability to command and lead both our nation and army into prosperity and peace. It is here that their ashes lay amongst the snow, the ground acting as centuries of fools and common men alike failing to truly test themselves in combat."

Reina's voice had rung clearly, even through the steadily growing tempest swirling about them; almost as if nature itself had bent to her will and allowed for such a thing to happen.

"Young Takumi."

She had stopped for a moment before she withdrew her naginata, pointing it towards the space next to Takumi.

"This is your opportunity to prove to the Great Anankos that you deserve the honor of wielding Fujin Yumi. It is your time to show everything you've learned through your arduous amounts of training. Blood, sweat, tears, pain, suffering; all of it cojoins in this very moment so that he might judge your heart and valor for himself."

Ever word that Reina had uttered with resounding volume had caused Takumi to quiver in anticipation, his hands nestling at his sides as he looked up at his instructor once more.

Where there were once eyes of unease, now held a fierce look and glimmer of determination; his eyes now shining with the vigor of nearly 3 men.

"I can't afford to fail here and now. Not when my people are in dire need of another to claim the right to command their troops. Not when I still have so much to work towards and avenge…"

Takumi had whispered to himself as he placed a hand to his heart, before drawing his own bow and placing it parallel to Reina's naginata.

"Let my spear speak as his divine tongue; my body his avatar to which he shall conduct his study of the man you've become."

"And let my bow speak for my heart; my body its avatar to which I shall profess the very constitution of what am I am!"

And with that, there were no more words exchanged between the two; the wind howling in a temperous roar that nearly would have been equated with a blizzard of some kind. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Reina and Takumi had eyed each other down for a moment more, perhaps trying to see into the other's soul to anticipate the other's next move.

This continued onward for a few seconds more before the two quickly jumped back from one another and entered a combative stance.

Both equal paces from one another; both of them preparing to end this fight in whatever means possible.

 _"Master Reina will make for a tricky opponent, and I've had little reward in firing any sort of arrow until this wind has died down. Learning how much it'll affect my accuracy might cost me too much time too. I'll just have to keep on my toes then."_

Takumi thought to himself, quickly drawing the dagger that had been bestowed to him beforehand.

As if it were a sudden flash, Reina quickly disappeared into the growing blizzard in a split second; her features fading into the ever-present white that began to surround them.

There was barely any time for Takumi to react, however, as he could hear the approaching footsteps of Reina's boots, the snow crunching underneath them as she quickly ran up to gain the first strike.

 _"Damn it! She managed to sneak up on me!"_

Quickly, the elder Kinshi Knight used the tail end of her naginata to forcefully knock the wind out of Takumi's body, forcing the younger prince to stagger for a moment as he raised his dagger to retaliate with a left uppercut aimed towards her face. However, his desperation tactic failed to stun his instructor, Reina easily dodging the initial swipe of his dagger and retaliating by elbowing his hunched over back.

With this, Takumi had quickly fallen down to the floor; quickly rolling away to cover a bit of distance between him and Reina.

 _"Gods...So this is how powerful she is when she chooses not to hold back. This is already looking even more like an uphill battle than I thought before, and it wasn't like my odds were looking good then. In terms of skill and speed, she's got me beat. Not to mention that I either have to get in close with my dagger, or stay away from her with my bow. But even then..."_ Takumi thought to himself before he could hear the sound of a high pitched whistle in the distance.

As if on cue, a few arrows had quickly pierced the snow around him at various points; this easily putting the young prince in a state of confusion.

"Firing arrows? The wind has only now just begun to die down, and even she would have a hard time trying to aim properly in all of this. So what gi-" Takumi began to say before his eyes widened with a sudden realization.

He quickly turned around while raising his dagger towards his lower torso, just in time to connect with the tip of the blade from Reina's naginata. The sound of bronze meeting bronze caused a resounding clash to be heard by all in the nearby area, forcing a few nearby birds perched atop the snow-capped trees to flee. Both weapons had rebounded a bit as Takumi had stepped back a few paces to reestablish his footing, nearly stumbling onto the snow as he tried to regain some footing.

Reina, however, had stood firm and had already readied her weapon once more to lie and wait for Takumi's next approach.

 _"Damn! So they were just a distraction to catch me off guard. Clever, which means she easily beats me in that department too."_

The young prince was allowed no time to breathe as Reina's naginata had edged back into his vision once more, the weapon being thrust towards his upper torso once more as he scrambled to dodge it.

With every time Takumi managed to sweep past her strike, Reina followed up with a retaliation of her own as if they were in some sort of dance with one another. Every single strike and thrust barely either parried or dodged by the younger prince; every single sound of steel clashing almost sounding like a rhythm of some sorts, and he was far from any competent dancer.

She was toying with him, every step of the way.

 _"I can't afford to keep this up much longer, not when I'm completely on the defensive. I'll need to think of something…"_

As fast as his body could allow him, Takumi quickly ducked under another one of Reina's strikes before jumping back to gain some more distance from her to formulate a plan of some sorts.

"I'll have to use whatever I've got to try and slow her down. Hmm…" Takumi grumbled to himself.

Yet as the fight had continued between the two, Takumi's mind couldn't dare think of something that would allow him to shift the fight within his favor.

His body was quickly becoming fatigued with every blow that Reina either landed or he parried, causing his stamina and confidence to shatter more and more.

Every single attack that Takumi threw was a desperate attempt to regain control of the fight, but they were half-hearted attempts at swings that easily were countered by a simple repositioning of Reina's weapon. Each one made a resounding clank in the distance, yet not with the ferocity that was originally displayed.

 _"Damn it! There's gotta be some way I can-!"_

Takumi grumbled to himself as he continued to swing wildly, his hopes for winning slowly vanishing with every swing that was blocked.

 _"Why…? Why can't I just do this simple thing to finally prove that I can be as strong as the others!?"_

Once again, he began his rage-filled assault onto Reina with all of his blows easily being blocked and their momentum being redirected back to him. Yet he still continued to swing, each one sapping away the rest of his energy.

* * *

 _"But Papa, you're so big and strong! I wanna grow up and be just like you!"_

 _"Hahaha! Those are quite the shoes to fill. But I'm sure you'll do just fine, Takumi. As the years go by, you and your siblings will long surpass any of us in spades. And that means you'll grow up to be even stronger than me."_

 _"Hehehe, yeah! And I'm gonna beat up those mean, stinky Nohrians. Just like you!"_

 _"Well, son...we wouldn't want to beat up the people I'm about to meet with. One day, you'll be beating other people alongside them. At least...if this meeting happens to go as planned."_

 _"Anyways. Let's say you and I just go for a special trip to the lake this afternoon in celebration for the peace talks. You've been asking me to go there for a few months now, right?"_

 _"Really!? Yeah!"_

* * *

[CI] _"I wasn't strong enough to protect you Father. I was just a boy who blindly followed along in the shadow of others. I thought, just for a moment that I would finally gain the strength so I could make you proud. So I could...make Mother proud."_

Before Takumi could react, he found himself slipping onto the snow from a leg sweep from Reina.

And as soon as his backside had hit the snow, so too did his chances for winning and his optimism quickly to diminish to zero. Reina's naginata had stood at his neck as the wielder looked down at Takumi with an expression that he knew all too well...And deeply hated.

Her eyes, peering at him in an expression of pity and possible disappointment. Perhaps for his poor performance, or perhaps she was regretting letting him take the test at all.

As if to support the theory, Reina's next words had sounded completely forced and foreign to her tongue, hesitation and confusion creeping up in her voice.

"Do you yield?"

And with all the venom and bitter disappointment he could, Takumi had finally answered with a low and growling.

"...Yes".

The words felt like bile in Takumi's throat, with each syllable making a slow trudge up his esophagus with the energy of a man jailed for life.

"Takumi...It would seem that you would need further preparation to complete the trial. Though you fought valiantly today, you still lack both the skills, mindset, and clarity to confront me in battle and earn the right of Fuji Yumi. Until you can display the necessary tools you need in order to best me, you have not proven that you are worthy of Hoshido's family heirloom."

Not worthy.

He was not worthy, and in his eyes, he could see the exact reason why.

He had been utterly shamed in every conceivable way today, far more ridicule than he could imagine. His stake of power crushed, his title stripped away, and his name tarnished.

He chose not to stand up after Reina had brought her naginata to her side, before turning towards the approaching sounds of footsteps; these most likely belonging to Ryoma, Hinoka, and Mahiru.

He could not bear to look upon their expressions of pity as he dug his hands into the snow, shame overtaking his emotions as it quickly gave way to anger. His breathing became horse as he nearly wanted to slam the ground to release any of his pent up emotions, but his senses had held him back for the time being.

There was not a single whisper, or word spoken as Reina slowly offered up a hand to her student to pick him up from the snow.

 _ ***Smack***_

Reina had retracted her hand upon feeling Takumi bat it away as her expression of pity turned to one of disappointment. She slowly let out a drawn-out sigh before giving Takumi one last look and turning to the others and making her way down the mountain path.

With a silent nod, the others had begun to follow before casting their own lasting glances at Takumi; each one showing a varying degree of concern for the young prince.

All that could be heard minutes after was the sound of the howling blizzard as Takumi had simply kneeled down onto the snow, his face towards the ground as the tempest roared around him.

* * *

 _And so that was the end of Chapter 6. So yeah, this is the very first chapter that doesn't focus on the Nohrian gang but instead focuses on Hoshido. As you can see, Azura and Takumi respectively._

 _Tbh, I was kind of worried about how well this would go writing the chapter, seeing as I sort of had to establish how these characters would work and act. But I think it came out decently enough in the long run._

 _So as you guys see with Azura and Mikoto, they are both going to be heavily changed in this version because of various circumstances involving how they were treated and how they came to be._

 _Mainly with both of them being much shadier. Though it remains to be seen who's exactly right._

 _Please do let me know what you guys think of the story so far and the chapter, and I hope you guys have a great day._

 _Peace._


End file.
